Rise of the Wolves
by TheFallenBlade
Summary: (Sequel to The Rising Light. Contain an mix of five story crossover) A old threat has risen back up from the depth of the plaguelands, with the fallen salvaging more old and high technology from the golden ages. Will the guardians and their new allies be able to defeat them? Or will they need another help from a unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

Chapter 1

 **Alright! Here is the sequel to The Rising light. For those who are new to this, go read "The Rising Light" story, otherwise it will be confusing for you to get along with the plot and so on. And it's still a 5 crossover story so yea.**

* * *

The best thing that Keksis loves is waking up next to his favorite lover every morning, stroking her soft coat downward as she giggles. Turning around, revealing her blue eyes "Good morning Keksis" Luna said as she wrap her hooves around him.

"Same goes to you Lu-lu" He said, getting off the bed. A dark mist that looks like the night itself flew off the bed, equipping his armor before walking onto the balcony, inspiring the view from canterlot.

It had been a few months since Dusk and Connor departure to earth, Equestria was more peaceful, citizen were happy that they won't be worrying about any more raids from the Daedra. Canterlot was now being rebuilt from the attack. Cloud was now a personal guard to Celestia when needed, and second in command, next to Captain Flash and Shining Armor.

The room that was on the forbidden side of the castle was renovated back to its former self. Keksis watched down at the street of canterlot as few construction sites were still repairing houses and buildings. He then looked up in the skies to see two frigates flying overhead, above canterlot. Ever since the dremora attacked canterlot: the United Shield is improving their defenses to defend their city and citizen from any farther attack, like if that going to do anything.

"Still thinking about your friends?" Luna said, standing next to Keksis.

"The old ones, Yes… It been too long" he said, still looking at the city. "But… I still have you and other to care about"

"Thank you Keksis, But We are afraid that we must go do our royal duty" Luna said, walking out of the room, toward the throne room.

Keksis soon later walked out of his chamber, walking around the castle, as guards walked pass him. Most of the royals rather dislike him, not trusting him since he was a Daedra, but soon later they learned to trust him, just as Keksis remember the first time he was here in equestria.

He walked up to a guard and asked him where he could find Captain Cloud. "Captain Spark? I believe he is in his office sir"

Keksis thank the guard before looking for Cloud in his office. As he walked inside the office, the first thing he notice wasn't Cloud, but the piles of papers on his desk. There was at least three pile of paper work with two on one side before looking behind it, to see a drooling unicorn sleeping on his desk.

" _I think it better if I just leave him alone"_ The knight started to examine the room. There were two chairs in front of the desk, a armor stand with Cloud's armor equipped on it, the display cabinet had pictures with two plaques. Keksis was so busy, that he didn't hear the door opening beside him.

"WAKE UP" The sudden voice woke up the sleeping pony, as if he had a nightmare, smacking the towers of papers off his desk before falling backward.

The white unicorn popped his head up behind the desk to see the captain of the royal guard. "Cap- Captain Sentry, Sir!" Cloud shouted, saluting Flash Sentry.

"Don't let me find you slacking off again" He said before walking out the room. Cloud sighed in frustration, picking up the papers off the floor.

"What were you working on… or keeping you busy" Keksis said, helping Cloud with his papers, placing them on his desk.

"It just all of these papers work here… I don't want to sit here and do paper works. I want to go out, have adventure, discover new thing."

Suddenly a letter magically appears in front of him, landing on the desk. He looked from the letter to the stack of paper work, sighing in frustration.

"But you can't… look, Celestia want us present at the grand gala" Keksis said.

"Why me" he asked. "You are one of the few ponies who are name heroes. Defeated Daganth, help defend canterlot, and a member of the Wolf of steel" Keksis reminded him.

The Unicorn eyes narrowed toward the knight before continuing working on his paperwork. "I'm saying that you're important to these people, your one of the reason that gives them hope"

"And what about you… Being a Dremora" Cloud said.

"At least they know me, I trust them, they trust me the same way I do" Cloud opened his mouth to speak but closed it. "Alright, later tonight, be there, at the Gala…" He said, leaving the frowned Unicorn.

* * *

The air was chilly; the ground was cover with blankets of snows. A Fallen Splicer was on the railing of a highway with rusted cars: scouting the area around him. He felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked over before being punched over the railing, falling down to the canyon.

A Guardian looked over to see the small dreg fall to his death before digging into the small bag the fallen had.

"Are you sure he had one- ah here we go" The guardian said, taking out a pin out of the bag.

"Alright, we got what we needed" a static voice came through his helmet. Appearing by the titan head as a taken ghost appeared "Hey look at that view, can we swing over there?"

The titan walked over to a nearby cliff, sitting down as his ghost appeared by his side; admiring the view of the Cosmodrome.

"You know, when I first found you I always wonder what kind of adventure we were going to be in. But I almost lost hope when I was capture by the hives; I thought my life as a ghost was over, until you found me… which was pretty selfish of you"

"You too Arc, remember back then. long time ago." The titan snorted

"Yea, thank Dusk… Though, all of those adventure we had. The Dreadnought, meeting Reksi, and defeating Daganth" Arc said.

"Yea… those where some good memories"

"Hey Dusk… do you. Do you still miss her?" Arc asked

"No" he lied, still haunted by those memory. Ever since the vex encounter on Venus.

"Well… ok, I wanted to check up on you. Come on. We still have lot of ground to cover" Arc said. Dusk began to stand up, equipping his Auto rifle "Incoming transmission…"

"Guardian, you may not remember me, but I do. Listen, your friend will need your help soon and, there will be a greater threat to the guardians, worst then the fallen"

"I got some broken coordinates… it a couple of miles from here. Who was that?" Arc asked as he summons a sparrow for his guardian.

"I don't know" Maybe it someone we know" he shrugged.

"But who, is the question"

* * *

 **The dark mist that Keksis turned into in at the start look something like Tantabus, if you know who that is (season 5 ep 13). I'll do the fallout and destiny lore in the next chapter, showing how they will fit in this crossover universe (since it a 5 crossover story)**


	2. Chapter 2: A broken Gala

Chapter 2

* * *

The grand gala was full of fancy dress individuals. The sound of classical music could still be heard over the sound of the crowd. The tables in the room were fill with appetizers and punches. Outside were a few guests hanging out, either chatting or enjoying the night.

Somewhere near the ballroom, in the garden, a certain stallion was laying on the ground, his front hooves on the back of his head while looking up at the night before hearing the sound of the dry grass crunching, signaling him that somepony was coming toward him.

"Hey, Cloud" A voice called behind him. Cloud looked to the side, slightly moving his head up to see Blaze, leading on the doorway to the garden, trying looking seductive toward him: She was wearing a blue dress with white lining and a wreath on her head.

Cloud didn't responded, he just simply continuing looking forward at the night. He felt a soft weight across his stomach, surrounding his body, knowing that it was the Pegasus. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked in a worry tone.

"No… It not, you know. When I was young… I always wanted to be a royal guard like my dad. But now, I just- it feel like it just- I don't know, it just not really my thing any more" he said, lowering his ear down.

"Hey, hey… don't be like that" Blaze said

"Well, I'm now" Cloud replied. "It all, do this and that, greet the new recruits, and paperwork, or other important stuffs. I just tired of that stuff"

"Well, yea. I have to do the same- well, sometime at least. Hey, look. Let go back inside… It getting too cold out here" She said

"You go on ahead. I just going to, stay out here some more" Cloud said. Blaze smiled, leaving a kiss on the unicorn cheek before walking back inside. Cloud looked back at the stars in the night skies.

He stopped when he heard sound of footsteps behind him. "I thought I told you Blaze, that I'll come back later" He said.

He suspected that it would be blaze voice, but instead it was a different voice.

"Captain Spark. The royals request your audience" One of the guards said.

"I- Thank… I'll be there shortly" Cloud said.

* * *

A few moments passed after the guard had left the balcony. Cloud had walked back into the ball room, making his way to the royals. He noticed some butlers with some drinks on their platters, taking a small glass cup off of the platter. He took a look at the dark orange liquid before taking a quick stiff, he knew it was rum, something that the human drink once in a while, Taking a sip, a burning sensation running down his throat before feeling the sweet taste of the alcohol. Liking the taste, he decided to get two other glass cups, drinking the first one and bringing the second with him, as he walk toward the royals.

"There he is" Keksis said

"Yea thank a lot for the head up, Keksis" Cloud said, sipping his glass cup.

The daedric eyes glowed more red, taking the cup out of the air, inspecting it. "Is this, alcohol?!"

"Yea, what about it?" Cloud said, still tipsy. "Damn it, Cloud!" Keksis shouted, throwing the cup out of a nearby open window. "You can't go falling out of your work, all about being out in the field, out of the castle! You CAN"T!"

"SHUT THE BUCK UP" Cloud shouted before realizing what he was saying.

"Watch you language Captain" Keksis hissed "I'm still a higher up than you, AND you still have to follow my order-"

 **CLACK!**

Every pony stares in shock with Celestia and Luna expression to horror. Cloud had just punched Keksis, He looked in shock and horror at the knight. Keksis helmet turned sideways with a dent on the location of the punch. His arms then moved upward, moving up to his dislodged head, relocating the head back to its place as the dent re-shaped itself. Keksis moved his head around, with a few bone cracking sound. Keksis then stared at Cloud with a displeased look.

" _You shouldn't have done that_ " He growled in a deep and dark voice. Before Cloud could react, Keksis quickly grabbed the stallion by the neck, lifting him up in the air, choking him.

"Keksis Stop!" Luna cried.

"Keksis!" Celestia shouted

"You always wanted to go out there, in the front lines!" Keksis shouted "But you're NOTHING but a plain typical SOLDIER!"

 ** _"NO!"_**

Keksis was suddenly pushed to the far end of the room, landing on and breaking a table. He looked up to be Cloud, the first thing he notices was Cloud right eye, and it was flicking red to green and blue before both of his eyes fully became red. The knight tried to stand up as Cloud came closer.

" ** _I have ENOUGH of you stupid argument! All you do is bossing me aroun_ _d_!** " He shouted… but it wasn't his normal voice anymore. It was a more dark and evil tone as if he was being possess. Keksis looked up as he stood up, seeing a dark mist surrounding the Unicorn and fear among the crowd. He quickly notices the red glow on Cloud horn.

Keksis quickly had enough time to jump out of the way before a huge red beam blasted a large hole in the wall. He looked at the huge wall before looking back to be punched again, being push again one of the white quartz pillars. Cloud teleported in front of the knight, readying another spell to destroy the daedric knight

Keksis closed his eyes for the immediate doom, until he heard Cloud shouting in pain. He looked forward to see the stallion being zapped from the behind. It was Princess Celestia, removing the dark magic from Cloud body, making him fall limp on the ground with a dark cloud appearing overhead before it disappearing.

"Guards, arrest him. And bring him to the throne room" She said. Two guards came over, escorting Cloud out of the room.

Keksis stared at the unconscious captain as he was dragged out of the room. The ponies in the room looked in disgust and horror at what they had seen.

"Are thu ok, Keksis?" Luna Said in a worry tine.

"No, I'm piss off right now" Keksis grunted, blushing off the rumbles off of him.

"Sister, I require you at my side. Keksis should also follow us" Celestia said "Everyone… I'm sorry to announce that the Grand gala have now been cancel, please return to your homes." She announced

* * *

"What- what just happen?" Cloud groaned. He then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before falling down on the floor.

"Cloud, you're awake?" A voice said behind him

Cloud looked behind him to see two of his trained guard with some worry looks. "w-what, I don't remember… What happen?"

"Cloud, it's me, Solar" Solar said, Cloud vision then returned, seeing Solar in front of him with a guard next to him.

"Solar? Ah... What happen?" he asked again with the pain on the back of his head still beating.

After a long explanation, Cloud eyes widen toward the end.

"I-I don't… Everything was a bur- Did I really attack Keksis?" He stuttered.

"Yea… it seem like it"

"But orders are order… I'm sorry captain" the other guard said.

"Don't be… you're just following protocols" Cloud said, easing the tension to both guards.

As Cloud entered the throne room, the first thing he notices was the lack of guard in the room; well there were almost no guards in the room. Celestia was sitting on her throne with Luna and Keksis next to her.

"Captain Spark, Do you have anything you have thing you have to say to yourself" she said.

Cloud said nothing, but he gives her a nasty stare

"We say again, do tho have anything to say"

Silence fills the room.

"Very well, Cloud Spark. I have no choice but to suspend you from the royal guard, and placing you under arrest until a proper trial has been done" Celestia said. Shocking both Cloud and Solar.

"Take him away" Keksis demanded with his bitter voice. The two guards then moved Cloud out of the throne room, only leaving the three royals within the room.

"I do pity him, But I blame some of this on you, Keksis" Celestia said.

"What! What did I do to deserve this?!" He shouted in shock

"Keksis, you did provoke him into attacking you-"

"Most of the guards in this castle are almost like stone sculpture- Reacting to nothing happening around them- But Captain Spark? He is nothing like the others!"

"Oh cheer up Reddy"

Keksis looked around until he saw a large yellow eye in front of him.

'Hello Discord" He said.

The Draconequus grunted as he was saying he was displeased with keksis reply. "You're no fun, you know that?" he said as he conjures a tea pot and cups in the air.

"Leave us Draconequus. We have important matter to discuss"

"What? And miss out on my favorite little ponies" he said, sipping his cup of tea.

* * *

Cloud was bitter... and sad of what had happen to him, being sent to jail and being fired from his job... or half fired, I don't know. "Can you guys- can you at least let me get a few minute before going to the dungeon" he said.

"I… I guess it won't hurt a bit- No, Order are order. Just like you said" The Pegasus said plainly.

"Buck… I guess I have no choice but- THIS!" Cloud punched one of the guards in the head, knocking him out. He then kicked his back hooves at Solar, stunning him.

Cloud quickly ran to his office, locking the door behind him as sound of guard galloping down the hall.

Cloud slowly walked to his desk, grabbing things from the drawers. "I guess I back to becoming a criminal again" he muttered, taking out his trusty revolver.

"I can't believe this is happening now. All I wanted is some adventure, but this it just bucking crazy- like I going back into time" he thought to himself, he knew he had plenty of time before one of the guard or staff could enter his office. He then spotted the same stroll from earlier in the day.

Seeing that he had time, he opened the letter, expecting to be a long letter of sort, maybe about a guard that needed discipline or something. But He only saw a symbol of some sort, a logo of a wolf. He could feel a chill coming down on his spine, as if something was watching him.

"Arctic Night" a voice called him. Cloud turned round to see a familiar unicorn, dark gray coat, a black and green mane and yellow and red eyes.

"What? No welcome gifts? Was expecting something like that" he said. It took a couple of minutes for his brain to process this.

"Wait- it you, who are you? I only met you for a split second" Cloud questioned.

"My name is Mythic Night, Call me… a friend" he said, walking pass Cloud.

"Wait- how do you do my-"

Mythic shoved his hoof onto Cloud mouth, silencing him. "Well that-… uhh… Buck, I didn't really think this though… oh well" he shrugged "Just listen, I know what happen earlier. It's a path you don't want to take and that there is a bigger threat rising… well two of them" he said, placing a piece of paper on Cloud hoof.

"I'll help you to get on your ship, and then follow the coordinates on the paper. After that, I can no longer help you… for now" he said, teleporting out of the room, leaving the stallion alone in the room.

"Right, right… got to get a few things" Cloud said under his breath, going through the drawer in his desks

"What. The Buck was WRONG WITH YOU!" a voice cried out, flinching Cloud, making him drop a few things. He looked at the door way with was fully open before being closed, showing only the blue Pegasus at the door.

"Do you have any idea what just did back there?!" Blaze shouted, walking angrily toward cloud.

"What I did was-"

"Was WHAT! Do you know what you did?"

"I- it wasn't- I locked the door!"

"The lock was broken… dummy. Anyway, Tell me why!" she demanded.

"Blaze, listen to me" Cloud said in a calm voice, holding her hoof with his. "Do you trust me?"

"I- uh- Yes, but what happen-"

"OKTHANKBYE" He shouted, running out the office.

"What- HEY! Get back- oomph, what?" Blaze looked at her hoof to see a cuff connected to the desk.

"Pffffff- CCCCCCLLLOOOOOOOOUUUUUUDD!"

* * *

The hanger was in total lock down with the search of the former captain. Most of the vehicles were strap down into their places. As Cloud sneaked his way to the Spitfire, he stopped to look up at the control hub, seeing a figure fighting against two others.

"Let hope this is works" he said to himself as he gotten on to the cockpit of his ship. As the ship started powering up, he looked up from the console to see the door to the hanger opening, coming out were five arm soldiers running toward his ship before a loud alarm started though out the whole castle, alerting every individual in the castle.

Panicking, he started to take off, remotely using the cannon of the turret to destroy a few aircrafts before blasting the hanger door open, making a large hole to fly though with gun fire following the escaping ship.

"Pew, made it" he sighed, as he turn on autopilot, before walking toward the holo-terminal. Entering the coordinates that mythic gave him, activing a map of equestria before instantly zooming out and into another planet.

"Earth, Cosmodrome… looks like I going to the guardian's territories" he said to himself. "But first. I got to get a few friends"

 **Knock Knock**

A gray bat pony opened the door to see a familiar face in front of him. "Cloud, what are you doing here?" Moonlight asked.

"Ah Moonlight, just the pony I was looking for! Listen, I need some pony to pilot my ship and-"

"Wait, wait, wait… You came all the way out here… just to ask me to fly your ship for you? What about all the others at canterlot, they could help"

"Oh, that… uhh about that, there was a small-"

"ARCTIC!" A mare then tackled Cloud, pinning him on the ground.

"Augh, Angel! Stop" Cloud grunted, trying to get out of the bat pony grasps.

"Why? For not seeing my adopted bro" She said, rubbing one of her hoofs on Cloud head, messing his mane.

"Ok stop- look, all I need is a pilot, that all"

"Wait… something happened, didn't it?" Moonlight asked

"Noo- yes. But, PLEASE help me- PLEEAASSSEEEE" Cloud begged.

Moonlight rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Fine… But! If you do this one thing for us… and me… mostly me"

* * *

 **Welp that went downhill pretty fast... So remember when I said Mythic will be important later on, yea. I didn't really know what word to use for the metal being hit sound, like i could use BANG or CLACK or something... Welp, OFF TO THE COSMODROME!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cosmodrone

Chapter 3

* * *

The land within the Cosmodrome was cover in snow; the hefty sleet covers half of the ground as the chilly wind passed by. There were a few rusted vehicles on the ground with snow covering the top. The melted metals were still hot from being cutted down, as if they were still flesh from earlier.

A masked pony walked passes the burning metal bars while a few small flying robots continue cutting down nearby metals. He wore a dark blue hoodie with a fluffy light-brown fur on the exterior of the hood. His face was cover with a gray mask with a black ski goggle covering his eyes. The only thing showing was his white horn.

He looked up at the large metal wall with the giant hole, like something took a bite out of it. He turned his head around to see a ship flying away in the distance.

"You better care of my girl, moonlight" He said as he removed his goggle and his mask down. Cloud looked at the skies before walking toward the large wall. There was a highway connected to the wall but the bridge was cut off with a large ship he had ever seen.

The area between the wall and the ship look pretty clear to him. "Nothing but rocks, snow, and more snow"

He walked over to the main entrance of the wall. As he got closer, there were rows of cars, cover with snows. Fortunately, there was a door busted open to the left. He enters the side passage, leading to the inside of the wall.

He walked pass the dusty windows, viewing the rusted cars cover in snow. The glass was emitting a blue light, from the outside like if the broken vehicles were still working. It was getting darker as he went deeper into the wall. The cold air passed the unicorn ear, getting him chills as it sound like something was whispering things to him. Cloud lilted a light from his horn, using it as flashlight.

He walked through the dark end of the hall, until he heard rumbling within the walls. Quickly turning his head toward the open square space in the wall, only seeing something crawling away before he gotten a better look.

"It would be a good time for backup" he whispered as he continues up the stairs.

The cold air blushed against his face before walking out into the open. He was still inside the wall as he looked around, but just without a roof. The Cat walk around the interior were fallen apart, the ground was cover in snow as the outside. There were small drone cutting the metal around the places. Putting his hood over his head and his mask up, he jumped down to the white soft ground, leaving the impact of his jump. He looked around before continuing forward.

Somewhere within the wall, there were figures moving though the walls, climbing their way to the intruder. The sound of hissing spooked the pony as he walked to the fallen catwalk. Continuing up though and out of the wall, he found himself at another snowy area with a couple of rusted building and tanks. Be continued forward until a growl stopped him. He looked around, taking out his pistol as he made quick glances around the area.

Then he heard something in the skies. He looked up to see a flare being fire in the air until a large alien dropship appeared, with some dark diamond shape things attached on it along with red wires. The drop ship began to drop aliens with four or two arms with the taller ones wearing a dark cloak around them. He then notice that these were fallen but these one were different. The fallen were less organic, having red glowing eyes. It had metal arms and tube running with red liquids on the armor and body. There were strange red particles flying around them.

Cloud took cover behind some barrels before taking out his pistol, beginning to shooting the fallen, which took cover behind a few concrete wall and rusted trucks, one of the fallen shot out red plasma round at the unicorn, hitting a nearby barrel.

He saw a fallen popping out of cover, by instinct; he aimed his pistol at the fallen and placed a few rounds into it. As the dreg felled down into the snow, a strange red particles surrounded the fallen before it got right back up.

"Don't these things ever die?!" Cloud thought as he took out ammo for his magnum. "Wait… three rounds only?" he looked at the small pounce on his side, there were only one left in the bag before he grabbed it out.

"Out of ammo at the wrong time" he mumbles as the fallen were getting closer and he was low on ammo, and that these bullets won't affect them easily.

"Woah, you look different" A static voice said, spooking the pony.

"AH- Wait- Arc? Is that you?" He said, looking at the taken ghost.

"The one and only" Arc said while Cloud missed one of his shots.

"Where Dusk? I really need some help" Cloud said.

They then both heard shotguns blasts and dying hissing noises. Looking out of there cover, they both sawed a titan class guardian holding a shotgun while dashing through the fallen, shooting them with one shot each then sliding to the last fallen vandal, blasting the head off with blue blood covering him helmet while a strange white aura escaped the fallen body.

The guardian walked over to the two other, who were standing in the freezing snow with the falling snowflakes landing on their faces. Cloud removed his mask to reveal his face.

"I never thought I would see you again" The guardian said, as he holsters his Chaperone on his back. The unicorn smiled to see his old friend.

"Dusk, is that you?" Cloud asked.

"Who else would use this shotgun" Dusk laughed as he rubbed the pony head.

Dusk had the same type of armor as before, but with a few changes. His shoulder pieces where now a shape of a pentagon, it had the same picture as his chest plate. The cloak on hind hip was a bit smaller, with a picture of a tree without leaves, the colors were orange and the tree had a darker color. His belt had a few pouches with one large blue bag on his left side and a knife on his right. He still had the same chestplate when they fought Daganth together, with Connor and Keksis.

"Eh zee thank… but how did you guy know where I was" Cloud said, wondering how they know and got here fast.

"Well, we got a small tip from someone about someone needing our help here"

"We still don't know who told us" Arc said, expanding his body "Here is what the message said"

" _Guardian, you may not remember me, but I do. Listen, your friend will need your help soon and, there will be a greater threat to the guardian, worst then the fallen_ "

Cloud then notices something about the recording, something that was similar to him but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Sorry, I don't know. But there is another thing I would like to ask" he walked over to a dead fallen "What is that?! I know it fallen but, what happen to it"

Dusk walked to the fallen body while Arc was scanning it. "These were fallen, but something changed them. A lot had change since our departure, the devils, which are the fallen wearing the red cloak. Somehow they manage to dig up a golden age nanotechnology, call SIVA… or that what the Iron lords call them" Arc said.

Cloud gave them a puzzling look "What is a Siva" he said

Dusk turned around and started walking toward a building; he waved Cloud to follow him. They both walked to the side of a building to see a large red wire that look like muscles, attached to the building to the ground. There were black diamond shape thing on the wires with a few of them glowing red.

"This is Siva, or what remain of it. It spread like a virus, going everywhere to spread it corruption. The fallen infused themselves with Siva, thinking that they can become gods or something. Fortunately, a group of guardian manages to seal the source of Siva"

"And then a fireteam of six guardian also mopped up a group of machine priests" Arc said before his robotics eye blinked "Incoming transmission"

" _Dusk you there_?"

"Go ahead Liara" Dusk responded

" _We're done on our side, what about you?_ " Liara asked.

Dusk glanced at the unicorn before turning back.

"All good here, But not meeting up with you yet. Meet me at the temple; I'm bringing in a friend"

"Alright then, Nate and I will meet you back" she said before the message ended.

Arc went back to his small spike ball form as booming sound shook the air. There was a Jumpship with blue and green paint job. It had a pointy nose, three engines, and twin cannons. It went hovering over the guardian and his ghost. Teleporting them into the ship.

"Uhh, Dusk? You do remember what happen last time right?" Arc said. Dusk look puzzled until a light appeared in front of him, making a white unicorn appearing, landing on the titan lap.

"Ah-NO, not again!" Dusk shouted

"Hey, at least I'm not wearing armor"

"Where is your ship Cloud?" Arc asked

"Moonlight has it, he said he'll be back… you know, I just realized something, you remember Rust right? That one merc that we encountered Back on Arcton, Well, he had the same… Siva thing on him" Cloud said

"Yea, we know" Dusk said.

"We found that out after we first encountered a splicer"

"What a splicer?" he asked, Dusk pressed a few button on the hologram keyboard, showing the fallen that they fought earlier.

"That is what we call them, you know machine and flesh combined" He explained, before flying the ship into the skies.

* * *

Keksis was standing in front of the two captains of canterlot and the crystal empire with the four princesses behind them: Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight. Canterlot was in a panic, believing that the captain of the guard had turned evil like king Sombra before he was corrupted with power. Some believed that he went rogue, other thought he was a spy for the new order or an unknown organization. The royals tried to contain the panic, but words gone out to the rest of the world as more and more residents were beginning to panic.

"Keksis, I'm giving you a mission. The mission is to find and capture the former and rogue Captain Cloud Spark" Captain Armor said.

"What he did last night was unacceptable. But the power that he showed was nothing that neither Luna nor I had ever sawed. We request that he be bought in, alive" Celestia said, keeping her stern face straight.

"Yes your highness" Keksis bowed

"We have guards looking for him all other equestria. But since he has his ship, he might be on others planets. You should start with earth" Shining armor said.

"Why earth? Doesn't that place have guardians, why would he go there?" Keksis said.

Celestia looked at keksis with a unsure look, closing her eyes she said "Perhaps there is something that is guiding him"

"Or someone" Cadence interrupted

"I will find him, your highness" Keksis said coldly, before turning around.

"Just before you go keksis, we are sending our best spy in the guard, she is really loyal to us, and I believe you had already may met her" Armor said, turning his head to the right. Keksis looked to see a blue Pegasus mare wearing a dark spec-op suit.

"Lieutenant Blaze Blossom, reporting for duty"


	4. Chapter 4: Iron Temple

Chapter 4

 **Alright just before we continue, some of the guardian I added in are my... well, friend's guardians, meaning that it their OC and Destiny character- Yes I asked their permission and all of that- SO LET CONTINUE ON!**

* * *

Dusk's ship was flying pass the snowy mountain with snowflake falling down. Cloud changed his color back to blue since he knew people were now after him… well, only his other self, so he was in the clear. He was laying his head on Dusk left side of his body, which was making him uncomfortable.

"Cloud, wake up" Dusk said, moving the unicorn body.

Arctic yawned, stretching his hooves out, blinking a few time before looking out the window. "Where are we?" he asked, still sleepily.

He looked out to see an old observatory with a bridge connected from the building to a nearby mountain. Arctic looked closely to see what appears to be a temple within the mountain side. There were guardians on the ground before the ship gotten closer.

"What is this place?"

Dusk looked out of the window to see the temple cloud was looking at "This is the, Iron Temple, home of the Iron Lord… or what left of them"

* * *

At the center of the small terrain of the mountain was a large square fire pit was a female warlock, sitting near the pit trying to stay warm from the cold. She looked at the skies before seeing a blue and green ship flying to toward the temple.

"There he is" she said under her voice. She turned around to see a male warlock, reading one of his books on the steps near the postmaster before looking up to see Dusk's ship. He started to get up before walking toward the other warlock, both waiting for the titan to get out of his ship.

As they both saw Dusk teleporting out of his ship, They noticed a small animal like figure next to the guardian the titan and the figure started to walk toward the two guardians.

"Wait, Dusk- is that?"

"An equestrian, Yes" Dusk finished, not wanting to say pony, in front of them.

Arctic looked up at the two guardians in front of him before quickly being scoop up by one of them. He looked up at one of the face of a person with a human appearance but with her skin blue.

 **"AWW, HE LOOK SO CUTE!"** She squealed, holding him outward like a fan girl. "I never seen one in person! only that one time, BUT I Never saw one up close. He even match my color!" Arctic looked at the awoken warlock, she had bright blue eyes and a long sliver hair with her bangs slightly covering her left face. Her robe color was white with gold color with the yellow led linings. Her shoulder pieces the picture of a white tree, similar to Dusk's old armor.

"Liara please put him down" Dusk sighed. The warlock whined as she placed the pony back down.

Dusk looked at the unicorn, seeing his concerned of the awoken warlock in front of him. "Right, I forgot. You never met an awoken before… C- Arctic, this is Liara"

Arctic stared at the blue human like alien, his pupil were still sunken after being grabbed by Liara.

"You have seen monsters, fallen, and a Daedra dragon… and yet, you are shock to see a female awoken in front of you" Arc said

"Well, Let just say she, picked me up first" He flirted, pointing both of his hooves at the awoken, as if he was pointing his index fingers toward the awoken... if he had any fingers. He chuckled a bit before hearing a growl behind him, he turned to see a gray wolf, snarling it teeth at the pony.

"AHH!" He screamed, jumping on the human warlock, grabbing his neck with his hind legs around the warlock right arm. The human warlock wore an wore out robe that look like it was made from leather, his shoulder pieces were hard as a rock and bone, looking like chitin with little holes on the armor. There was an tall medium collar that continued up until the neck area of the warlock's neck, with the thick leather's pointed ends curling outward. his chest plate had a pattern on his lower torso with his upper chest area showing an plain gray chitin plate. the leather like rode were black and the chitin were dark gray or black.

"And this is Nathan, but we call him Nate for short once in a while" Arctic turned to the voice to see another awoken, crossing her arms while looking at the guardians.

"Lily, why are you here?" Dusk asked, surprise seeing his hunter friend here. Usually she with other guardians on crucible or trials back on the tower.

"Do you have a problem with me?" She sneered.

"No, it just… It's just unusual for you to be here. You know, hanging out with us" Dusk said "Arctic, This is Liliana but she like to goes with lily"

The unicorn looked at the hunter with her long purple hair; she wore a fur cloak with a wolf head as the hood. There was a strange cyan symbol on her chestplate.

"Hey, the name is Arctic, Arctic Night" He held his hoof out toward lily; She was hesitate to do it but accepted it.

"Guardians, can you explain who this is?" A robotic voice said behind all of the guardians. They all turned to see an exo hunter with a yellow cloak, petting the wolf that growled at Arctic early ago.

"Shiro, this is Arctic night. He is one of the… new guardians, you might have heard of" The Taken ghost said, this shocked everyone beside Arc, Dusk, and the unicorn.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… This thing… is a guardian?" Liliana said, inspecting the equestrian. Arctic rubbed the back his head nervously, don't know what to say.

"Ok you know what; I don't really care right now. But we have a problem with a team of guardians out in the plaguelands, I lost contact with them during an recon mission. I want you guys to check it out" Shiro said.

"What about Arctic?" Dusk asked. The Exo looked at the unicorn, rubbing his own metal chin.

"Take him with you; we don't know what we're facing here. Also because I don't want to babysit a pony from being lunch" Shino grunted before look back at one of the wolves, who also looked back at him.

As the four guardians walked to their ships, Arctic looked up at the mountain to see a male titan staring down at them, getting him a fright.

"uhhh Dusk, who is that up there?"

"That lord Saladin, one of the remaining iron lord of the Iron temple" Dusk said while walking to his ship, which was hovering nearby the vault pillar.

"One of the remaining iron lord, what do you mean?" He asked, wondering what Dusk met by remaining.

"Arc will tell you, but in the meantime we need to go find the missing guardians" Dusk said before teleporting into his ship with Arctic soon after.

* * *

"So how do you know Cloud, Lieutenant?" Keksis said, walking through the guarded hallway.

"Me and Arc- I mean, Cloud, go waaaayy back, we met at a bar in manhattan during my R&R, after our fail capture in the city" she said, remembering those good times and that very, very good time with Night.

"What mission was it" He asked

"Capturing the famous and wanted smuggler, Arctic Night"

"Ah yes, him. I remember something about outrunning almost every guard in equestria. I'm hoping to capture him but sadly he disappeared from what I hear" Keksis said, seeing how one criminal can escape an army of guards and then disappear.

"Well, yea. I don't really like ponies like them" She lied, hiding a smile from Keksis while blushing a little bit.

They both walked to one of the hanger in the castle, walking to a dropship with Shining armor waiting for them.

"Lieutenant Blossom, Keksis. Princess Celestia ordered me to give you two a ship and your own crew, in order to find Cloud Spark" He said as the group of crew walked toward them. There were different breeds from humans to Equestrians.

Behind them was a large and fairly medium frigate ship, shaped as a long triangle, with the ramp lowered onto the ground. The lights in the hanger were shining off the white armor plating. It had two dark color wings shape of a triangle, at the back of the ship with each side having a flat square engine on the wings with one or two laser cannons attached underneath the wings.

"At least it better than Cloud's ship" Keksis mumbled, observing the small frigate before noticing a person walking toward him.

"This is one of the few scouting ship for exploring the endless space, we added a few weapons to it just in case" the man said.

"And Keksis" The knight turned around to see a white unicorn, shining armor "We want him in for a trial, Alive"

"And if he won't?"

"Do what you have to"

* * *

 **Liara is one of my warlock OC... just so u know**

 **Right that remind me, I totally forgot to add the lore for the destiny and fallout universe in the last chapter, so here it is**

 **Alright going back to when the fallen invaded, The Government nuked the world, some of it. SO the mutant animals and a few raiders/bandits group started to rise (mostly the mutant animals like deathclaws), with the fallen and hive taking mostly of the territory, mostly in city or military compound stuffs. Of course the brotherhood and the guardian both wanted to protect humanity, but there weren't really friendly toward each other, there been a few fights and small wars with each other but nothing too dangerous. Some of the people who lived in the last city started to live out in the open wasteland, even though with the raids and attack from raiders and animals... They adapted to it as the earth environments begin to grow back. Then the equestrian came to earth (After being discovered) some of them, settled out in the open, even though most lived within the walls of the city.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Titans

Chapter 5

 **I'm trying to get a few chapter done before uploading the next one so that why this is taking a while... But I sure you guys don't really care much about it**

* * *

The Cold and white skies bloomed though the cosmodrome. The large enormous wall, with the hole still viable, still burns from Fallen's Drones. Out in the landscape, four ships appeared, flying toward the wall before landing in an area the guardians call, The Divide. The guardian's ghosts teleported their guardians out of their ship, along with the equestrian, onto the cold and white snow.

Arctic looked at the three other guardians. Lily helmet was mostly covered, but he can see the front part if the helmet, there was no cover but a purple flame within her helmet, not even one part of the fire touched an inch outside of the helm. Her chest plate had a circle with a picture of two wolves, similar to Dusk armor. There was a necklace of square keys, hanging nest to her chest-plate. There were two knives on her hip and one on her left leg.

Turning toward the warlock, named Nathan, his helmet was hollow and dark; it has the same materials of his armor. He just then realized that one of his legs was missing, replaced with a brightly clean sliver leg, it had four claws with two on the back and front.

"King watch is not far from here, we can get faster by sparrows" Lily ghost said.

A sudden boom shook the skies, shaking the ground. The guardians looked up, seeing two fallen skiff flying toward them. Dropping a large cylinder device off the ship before it started emitting a blue light down to the ground.

"There mining out glimmer out of the ground!" Arc said

" _Glimmer is not the problem here. Finding those missing guardian are the priority here_ " Shiro said over the radio.

Arctic looked back at the other fallen skiff, dropping down a strange, and similar robot down to the frosty ground. His eye widen as the Titan begin to stand up, taking out a large shrapnel launcher from it back. The mech had the same looks like Arctic and Dusk encountered last time, but it had one large eye and four arms. The large titan standed ready near the drill, ready to defend it with any mean necessary.

Arc looked at the pony, and then at the large mech he was staring at, which made the ghost gasped "Dusk! Watch it, it a titan!"

"A what- WHOA!" Nathan yelled, as he narrowly dodge the titan slam, blinking away from the attack while stunning the others guardians.

Lily got a quick glance at the giant mech as she rolled out of the way, crashing into a small shack.

"Arc, is that what I think it is" Dusk muttered, seeing the titan in front of him.

"It is Dusk, it a titan! ...Reminds me back in the old time"

"Not the time to joke!" Dusk yelled as he scrambled away from flaming debris coming toward him and the others.

" _Guardians, hang on. I'm sending in some air support to your location_ " Dusk looked back at the titan, as it began to reload it weapon.

"I don't think they're going to make it in time" Dusk replied over the radio, looking at Arctic and Nathan behind him.

"Can't we do the same thing as before, you know? Getting on the back of it" Arctic said, seeing how the fallen mech have the same function as the titan they fought before.

"Ok, right... let see here, Lily? You still there?"

* * *

Lily was cover in cans and buckets of items with a shelf on top of her. "Yup, I still hear you, you Buck-O" she groaned, getting out of the piles of buckets. She looked around in the shack, seeing mostly tools and dusts.

"Can you get on the titan?"

"The what?" she asked in confusion.

"T- The damn mech Lily!" Dusk shouted as sound of explosions boomed over the radio.

The hunter looked around until she found a ladder out, exiting the building. She looked out to see the titan shooting into a building, with small firearms shooting back at it. Double jumping toward it, she grabbed onto one of the railing on the mech shoulder, pulling out a release hatch, revealing circuits and wires of electronic inside. Before she can get a shot off, a stream of smoke shocked her, plus the rounds of plasma shot landing on the metal parts near her, forcing her to get off, running to the building where the other guardians are.

Running as fast she can toward the garage with shells of burning metal landed around her, jumping into a broken window, making a larger hole to the window. Quickly taking cover, she rested a bit before looking to her left, seeing the faces of the guardians.

"So… did you beat it" the titan joked. The hunter quickly grabbed a nearby can and tossed it at Dusk's head.

"A bit harder than before" Dusk said, reloading his rifle before a one of the garage doors smashed open, by an old car, tossed by the titan.

"Well, at least we found out that it doesn't have any shield, and the joints has less armor" The titan ghost said

"So what do we do next" Nathan asked

"You guys have heavy weapons right?" Everyone grabbed out their own weapons out, from LMG to Rockets. "Ok, Liara and Dusk, you get the titan from the side. Nate and Lily will get the back" Arctic planned.

"But first… I need his leg" Arctic said, pointing at Nathan robotic leg.

"Wait what- Why!?" Nathan shouted, only loud enough for the group.

"I need it for something… something for the titan" Arctic said.

"If I'm getting you it, I'm trading places with Dusk"

"Sure why not" Arctic said, having no problem with it.

The titan scanned the building for any of the guardian. Inside the mech was a fallen splicer, holding two handle with it upper arms and his lower arms on the levers. It was dark inside beside a red light screen, shining on the fallen face. The fallen's mech continue to searching for the four guardians and their pet. As it looked through the window of the small building, It quickly turned around as soon the splicer pilot heard a noise from the left side of the metal body.

Turning, it spotted a blue figure throwing… snowballs?

"Yea, Take this!"

The titan slowly took two steps before being shot by the side, then the back. Exploding one of the arms, and chunk of the back, getting attack by all sides before falling down to the ground.

Both of the guardian and the pony both walked toward the broken mech, the hatch busted open with the fallen barely crawling out.

"Well… that was harder than that other titan" Dusk said, recalling the mech he had to fight back then.

Suddenly, the mech then slowly got up, only lifting it torso up. A bright light appeared inside, acting as an eye.

" _ **GUARDIAN**_ " it spoked, shocking everyone.

"You know who we are?" Dusk said.

" ** _RASPUTIN SPEAKS OF YOU… YOU RESIST MERGING… YET YOU WILL FAIL_** "

"What do you mean by, merging?" Liara asked

" _ **YOU SEEK SURIVAL… WE ARE THE ANSWER… WE—ARE YOUR SALVATION**_ "

"By killing us!? You're insane!" Nathan said

" ** _ALL ORGANIC WILL FALL WITHOUT OUR INTENTION… THERE IS NO ALTERNATIVE_** "

"We don't need your damn help! We'll wipe you out if we have to!" Lily shouted back

" _ **SO BE IT**_ "

The red light sudden brighten up as the titan got back up, growing a red arm with Siva node all over it. The red wire covered the large weapon, turning the color into gray and black.

"Uhh Shiro, Where that air strike?" Arc said over the radio

" _Hawks are inbounds Guardians, take cover_ "

The fives guardians quickly ran away from the titan, as two dropships began to fire on the large mech, destroying it with their mini-guns and missiles.

In the aftermath in the divide, the two hawks left the area as the five guardian walked toward the fallen mech. Lily held out her palm, with her ghost appearing from her.

"Anything velvet?" Lily said to her ghost. The ghost has a yellow shell, with white line and a black line in the middle of the right side.

The female ghost looked back at her guardian "This is… The fallen didn't make these; they just modify it with their needs and with Siva"

"Where did they got it from then" Lily said

"An IMC ship… from Hammond Robotic"

"Hammond Robotic? Isn't that the manufacturing industries during the golden ages?" Nathan said, holding a stick under his arm, using it as clutches.

"Yes, but how they require it is the question" Velvet said.

"We'll find that out later, In the meantime, we need to find the missing guardians" Dusk said.

Arc appeared out of the blue, hovering next to Dusk head "Still… how did that Siva managed to speak?" He asked, the titan shrugged

Arctic walked over to Nathan, holding his robotic leg with his magic "Here your leg, Nate"

The warlock looked at the metal legs before glancing back at the pony "What did you do with it anyway?" he asked as Arctic walked away

"Oh… I didn't, I just thought it would be funny with you hopping around" he laughed before getting knock down by a snowball at the back of his head, face first into the white ground.

* * *

 **Some of you guys will get the reference for the leg part, if not it from guardian of the galaxy.**

 **Quick note: Nathan armor is the deathsinger armor in case you guys don't know what it is. also cuz I bad at describing the armor, mostly the helmet, mainly anything that is hive or look like it  
**


	6. Chapter 6: King Watch: part 1

Chapter 6

* * *

Dusk stood in front of the door to the king watch, there used to be snow covering the entrance, but instead of a pile of snow, there was a large oval shape tunnel, going into the building. The metal frames melted off and the puddle of water on the floor stood still.

"The fallen didn't do this" He said as he walked through the tunnel, pulsing the water with every steps he makes.

"It must have been havoc squad"

"Who is Havoc squad?" Dusk asked.

"Viewing profiles" The taken ghost made a few beeping noises before talking again "Havoc squad, made up of a six guardian fireteam… their leader is a exo hunter, Flint-12-"

" _Flint?_ " Shino interrupted _"I know him; he was one of the guardian who lead the attack on Aksis's stronghold"_

"Wait, you mean the archon prime?" Arc said in surprise

"Yea… that one, luckily they manage to take care of him. Cutting the chain of command out of the picture. Now the fallen are scatter all over the place" Shino said

The group of guardian walked through the dusty building; they could feel the chill of the air, even though their wearing helmets. Few of the metal bars were hanging down from the ceiling. Some of the snow managed to sneak their way into the building, leaving a pile on the steps of the stairs and other parts of the building.

"What was that!" Lily whispered harshly

"What?" Arctic said, looking around the large room

"That! You don't hear it?"

They both listened at the silent sound, until a snake like sound began to hiss loudly though out the building.

"There it is! Come on" She said, running father into the building, trying to find the noise.

"Li- ugh… Lily! Wait, hold up!" Dusk shouted as he ran after the hunter.

The two warlocks and the unicorn ran after the two guardians until they both reached a large room, which look like a command center for a launch bay of some sort. There were two large yellow banners that were worn out and darken. In the middle was a large round workstation with a hologram flickering. Arctic looked at the hologram, showing a giant round white ball with gray shaded parts underneath it.

But what they all saw in the room was a lone guardian, kneeling down on his knees.

"ooook, this is just weird" Arctic whispered

Liara looked at the left side of the room, seeing Dusk and Liliana, also looking at the sitting hunter

"Dusk, what going on- who is that?" she asked

Dusk looked back at the group before turning his attention toward the lost guardian, walking toward him carefully, with his ghost following beside him

"Guardian? Are you alright?" Arc asked nervously

The hunter stood up, slowly turning around to faces of the guardians. The group expression had turned from worry to fear… and horror. The human hunter in front of them wasn't normal; he didn't even look human or alive!

His eyes were red and evil; parts of his armor were stained with gray and had parts of the siva diamonds on them. Red wires were stitched into his cloak and out. The scout rifle on the ground beside him was all dark and red. The red wires surround the barrels and parts of the Siva tech were all around the weapons with the red particles radiating off of it.

"Holy… What... happen to you?" Dusk grasped in shock and fear

"Oh this? This is a gift you see…" He said calmly, his voice was dark and glitch "This is a new beginning for all of us. At first we all thought Siva was another pest to deal with, but now… it something we can use-"

 **BANG**

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! CLOUD- What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dusk yelled.

The body of the infected guardian stayed still on the cold floor while everyone stared at the pony.

"What? We all knew what was going to happen. He was just going to say a bunch of stuff about joining him and how it would make our lives better… It one of those villain clichés thing in movies and stuff I saw and hear about" Cloud explained.

"That doesn't mean you can just shoot him!" Dusk shouted once more at him

"Dusk"

"He was going to pull something on us; you can't expect me to do nothing"

"He one of us- An GUARDIAN"

"Dusk"

"Beside, how do we know if he was going to do anything-"  
"DUSK!"

"WHAT" They both shouted at the same time. The awoken warlock pointed toward the direction of the siva hunter, they both turned to a sight of surprise.

The guardian was back up on it feet, giving them the death stare. The siva particles continue to surround him before moving on to his hand, forming an siva made bow. "If you won't join us" he said in a corrupted tone

" _ **THEN YOU WILL BURN**_ " Right as he finished shouting, he jumped in the air, pulling back the bow as an arrow shape aura began to fire toward the titan, landing right next to him as an black pyramid popped out of the ground with the red roots , opening to show another pyramid with the color replaced with red. Cords of the siva strains began to surround the guardian, locking him down in place.

"DUSK!" The guardians shouted out. Lily aimed her weapon at the corrupted guardian, shooting three rounds of scout rifle bullets. The human smiled as a siva node popped in front of him, protecting him from the incoming bullets.

Nathan looked up at the sounds of hissing, seeing a few fallen splicer jumping down to the floor of the command center next to the infected guardian, mainly dregs but a few vandals.

Liara started shooting the siva node, freeing the titan out of it. "Thank Liara" He said as he took out his rifle.

"I'll let you take it from here" The corrupted hunter said as he teleported away. Suddenly, a creature slowly climbed down to the floor, hovering slightly on the ground.

It had a very lean feminine body. It had no visible eyes, lines of sharp jagged teeth; the lower jaw was split into two mandibles. The creature had two sets of arms with two deadly claws on the lower parts of the body and two large blade like scythes as it main arms, holding it them to her back as if there were nightsticks handles.

But it wasn't showing lots of organic feature on it. There were black armor plating on the head and body. The tails were replaced with the Siva strings. The color of the body was mostly gray with a hint of white. Some of the wires were around the blades and head of the creature with the red cords glowing though them.

The screaming screech filled the air, hurting the ears of the guardian of the terrifying shriek.


	7. Chapter 7: King Watch: Part 2

Chapter 7

* * *

All of the fallen in the room took cover next and near the strange creature as they continue shooting at the guardians, who took cover behind pillars and fallen caches as red plasma rounds landed all round them. Lily rolled out of cover, throwing two knives at one of the fallen, first hitting the chest then the head. Nathan covered one of his hands, forming a small ball like sun before throwing it at tossing it at one of the covers as two lines quickly made their way toward two of the splicers, igniting in fire before dropping down to the floor.

The creature screeched loudly before glancing at the titan. "Oh shhhh-"

 ** _SCREEEEECCHH_**

Dusk quickly ran out of the room, back to way where they entered. As he almost reached the exit out of the room, the creature appeared right in front of him, snarling as it raised the two large blades up. Preparing to slice down the titan before feeling a quick and hard feeling on its side. Turning around and ignoring the guardian she was about to kill, the creature was hitted again by a flying box. Shaking off from the impact, the creature saw the blue pony lifting two more other boxes. Hissing again, Arctic dropped the two boxes before running away from the monster, running back into the control room and toward the left side of the room, entering a walkway, slightly tilted upward, with lights of the outside toward the end, running out in the cold white area.

Just before Dusk could chase after the creature, chasing Arctic, he quickly noticed a fallen skiff flying toward the large open window, dropping off more splicers to the others guardians. Now he has two choices, save Arctic, or help his fellow guardians.

"AH screw it, they could take care of themselves" Dusk grunted, running outside toward the yard.

Once outside, at the edge of the walkway, he saw the alien like creature patrolling the area, searching for the small mammal. Dusk jumped down to the snowy concrete ground, trying to go around the creature using the broken vehicles and large crates as covers.

Meanwhile, Nathan, Lily, and Liara were finishing up on the remaining Splicers in the room, with mostly of them grouped up together. The huntress jumped over her cover as in purple bow started to form. Shooting an arrow down to the middle of the fallen group as muitl-purple lines tendered them down, reducing their movement.

"Nathan, Now!" Lily shouted. The male warlock looked over his cover, aiming his rifle at the fallen, picking him off one by one.

"Is that all of them?" He said, reloading his bad juju.

"I believe so… Where Dusk?"

The three guardians looked out of the broken window, seeing the strange monster swaying around the courtyard, looking for something… or someone.

"Riiiggghhtt…."  
"Welp, I meet you down first" Lily said, jumping though the broken window as the two warlocks follow her soon after.

The dark creature continued to search for the area, hissing and screeching in anger, destiny nearby boxes and vehicles. Arctic was hiding behind some boxes, near the creature. He waited until it passed. Trying to walk out of his hiding spot slowly, he knocked over a crate, making a loud noise toward it impact to the floor.

The monster quickly looked back, opening it mandibles before dashing it way toward the unicorn. "Ah buck"

Arctic quickly took out his pistol in a panicky motion, aiming and shooting one bullet at the monster face. The monster flinched in shock but not pain, stunning it for a few moments.

Shifting it right arm to the left, the creature quickly smacked the pony across the ground. Arctic looked up, seeing the monster rubbing it round orca like head before ggiving a quick glance at the down animal, teleporting near him, it raised it blades like arms into the air, growling in anger before a explosion hitted the left side of it head. Looking at the direction of where the impact hitted her, she could see the titan inserting another cell into his rocket launcher before he looked up.

It started to growl and beginning to charge at the guardian before more bullets started to land on the creature body. The three other guardians joined up with Dusk as they continued to shoot toward the creature.

Suddenly the creature disappeared, leaving only a pile of dust on the ground.

"Is it over?"

"What was that Thing?!" Dusk shouted

"I don't know, Man they remind me of the deathsingers back in the past" Liliana said.

"Ugh, my back…" Arctic groaned

"Will you be alright?" Dusk's Ghost said, taking a quick scan at the unicorn.

"Yea, yea… just give me a seeeccc" He said, stretching out his limbs and body.

Nathan walked over to the small pile of dust where the creature disappeared from. He helded out his palm out, summoning his ghost as it started to scan the dust. The ghost's shell was all dark, but somehow it show some strange dark green strains with in the shell, as if you're looking at another world or place though a mirror.

"Uhh ok, this is strange… either there a glitch in my systems right now, or this… thing isn't dead"

"What do you mean?" Lily said

"This is just- I not detecting any trace of the creature's remains, all I seeing is dusts"

"Lemme see" Velvet said, appearing next to lily before following

"Are you kidding me-?"

 _SCREEEECH_

Suddenly the creature appeared again, right behind the red and white armor hunter, grabbing her with both of it scythe arms before disappearing teleporting away from the group, leaving a pink void trail behind.

"LILY!" the guardians yelled in unison.

Dusk started to go after the hunter before getting grabbed by Liara "Dusk wait! We don't know what we're going into"

"We have to tell the vanguard about this"

"Forget that! We need to get Lily back now!" Dusk said, wanting to get his friend back.

"We need to notify the vanguard. I can track Liliana from where I am…"

Dusk looked at the yellow ghost "You can do that?" he said in surprise

"Yes! I mean… yes, I can. We ghosts can track our guardians anywhere they go" she said

"Arc, how come you never mention this?" Dusk asked his ghost

"You never asked"

"But are we going to do about Lily?" The warlock said, looking toward the pink trail, leading out of the compound.

"Well, considering that velvet can track lily, you and her ghost should go track her" Liara said before turning toward Dusk and Arctic. "While we go inform the vanguard about this"

"I don't like the idea of spiting up, we should all go after lily who know what happening to her right now"

"That why we're spitting up. We going to tower, ask the vanguard for help, I'll inform shiro of the situation on the way" Liara said. A shockwaves shook the ground as a Jumpship appeared in the sky.

"Are you sure we're not supposed to go to the iron temple?" The titan asked

"We need help, and the vanguard has the support we needed"

"I'm going to the temple to see if shiro have anything"

The ship hovered above the courtyard, teleporting the awoken into her ship. Dusk watched at the ship fly away before turning his attention toward the other warlock.

"You do what you need, we got this" Nathan said as he started following the Siva trail "Beside, I did well alone in that hive ship before remember?" He said turning back once more to the titan before fully going after the creature.

* * *

 **You know when the game evolve was free back then, yea so the creature have the appearance of the wraith... The OP monster in the game, yea. Original I was planning to make a spider like siva creature for this part but when evolve came out, it changed my mind Plus it does make sense since it take things away- ok i'll stop now**


	8. Chapter 8: Returned to the Temple

Chapter 8

* * *

Back at the snowy temple, Dusk and Arctic both walked toward the orange-yellow hunter, inspecting one of his knives before looking up at the two guardians

"Guardians hey, I saw what happen when you all landed, but uhh… I lost communication to you guys when you entered the King watch. What happen in there?" He asked

"We think it better if we show you" Dusk nodded toward Arc as he projected an video of the ghost point of view, showing the Siva hunter before he disappeared while the creature they both fought climbed down to the floor. Shiro dropped his knife as he got a closer look "Wait, roll back… No… was that?"

"A guardian? Yea, it was at least" Dusk said coldly

"What- I don't really-"

"Understand?" The three guardians turned around to see a yellow and white armor titan with a black cloak behind him. His chestplate has the two wolf symbol as Dusk had before; His shoulder parts had the picture of a tree without it leaves. He was looking at Dusk with a serious expression.

"Saladin, do you know anything about this? About these… guardians?" Shiro asked

"No, only the remnants of the irons lords, in the vault where those guardians helped destroyed… If Siva-"

"About that, Siva didn't do these to them… They did it themselves I think" Dusk said

"What do you mean, they did it themselves?" Shiro asked once more

"You see, when we met the… the corrupted hunter, He said something about - Siva is a gift. That is before Arctic here" Dusk glanced at the pony "Shot him in the head"

"Woah hey, I did because I know what was going to happen. Beside, after I shot him, He gotten back up when those- small siva things started to fly around him" Cloud explained

Before either one of them could talk, a sudden explosion rocked the mountain. Looking up, almost everyone at the temple sawed a guardian Jumpship smoking, getting a closer view, they notices the small amount of fire on one of the engine before the ship crashed far from the temple, but one the same mountain.

"Guardian! Go and search for any survivors! We'll discuss this later, now go!" Shiro ordered

* * *

Dusk, Arctic, and a few other guardians rushed down the mountain, down to the site of the explosion, passing through a few building before finally reaching the crash site. The ship was burning with one of the engines gone and a few metal pieces around the area, melting the small patches of snow around them.

"Wait- T- this is Nathan's ship. But where is-"

"Over here, found one!" One if the guardians shouted

Dusk walked over to one of the guardian, seeing the warlock on the ground, lying against the stone wall while bleeding out.

"Nate! Oh man, what happen?!" Dusk said in a worry tone couching near him.

"Agh, The fallen- Fucking hell, they took-… We found where they were hiding out but- that thing… it took Liliana further in the tomb. I barely escaped, but Fuse and I lost each other during the escape-" Nathan coughed.

"Shoot, Shiro call for a medivac, we have a guardian down" The guardian radioed as the other guardian checked the fallen guardian wound.

"Velvet, Can you help him?"

The yellow ghost looked at the warlock then back to the titan "I don't know, I-I"

"Here Lemme do something" Arctic said, walking closer toward the bleeding guardian "I have never try this spell, but hopefully it will work" He started to emitting a green glow on his horn as a green aura started to surround the warlock wound before backing up after a while.

"Ok, hopefully it worked" Arctic said, backing away from the down warlock

"I think it did, go back to shiro and tell him about this, we'll wait here til the dropship arrive"

* * *

Dusk and Arctic approached the large door leading into the iron temple before it slowly opened. The temple was dark except for the burning candles on the stone edges. He kept on walking until he walked into a large round room with a burning fire basket in the middle of the room. On the walls of the rooms were eight statues, threes on two walls and two on the other walls with the third column covered up, each having a lit fire basket beside the two that were cover up with a white cover.

In the middle of the room were Shiro and Saladin, waiting by the fire basket. The only noises in the large stone rooms were the sound of the guardian footsteps and the crackling of the burning fire.

"Any survivors guardian?" Shiro asked

"It's Dusk and yes" Dusk replied "It was a warlock in our team when we fought the fallen titan and that creature"

"Snatchers"

"A what?"

"Snatchers, you know because they take things away, but it sounded a lot better in my mind, I think" Arctic explained

"Well I just remember the name of the... corrupted hunter. His name was Sean Wheatley, part of flint fire-team, a bit of a troublemaker if I remember correctly, but I don't understand why he ran away, usually he charge right into battle, but running away? It just not his style" Shiro said, remembering the touble he made a while back.

"Was he always talking like a, old fashion villain?" Arctic asked

"No, he usually just talk in small words. I going to see if the vanguards can help with any of the Siva threat. I just need permission from saladin, since this is his land" Shiro turned toward the titan, waiting for his answer.

"It is true that the siva threat are my responsibility, but These new siva, I believe it is wise to ask for help, if we ever need a fighting chance"

"Alright, I'll book a meeting with the vanguards so you two can explain it all together. Saladin?" The exo looked at the face of the titan, looking down before looking back up.

"I shall have the iron temple in Efrideet's hands while I am gone. Although I don't like the idea of leaving the temple all alone" He said, agreeing to go to the tower

"Ok, we'll wrap things up from here. You go on without us" Shiro said as the two guardians walked out of the building

"Hey, big man… You alright?"

Saladin was standing at a burning fire basket at a statue of a titan holding a double edge axe.

"I wonder what she would have done"


	9. Chapter 9: Marksmanship skills

Chapter 9

* * *

The tower was same as always, as well as the city. Ever since the Remnant of the ICC fleet survived though the Dark Age, it helped the last city defense by lots, mostly those who guard the city walls. Arctic was wandering around the courtyard of the tower, amaze of the stuff the tower has.

"Whoa, this place is… well, better than canterlot" Arctic said, overlooking everything from the left to right of the yard.

"Well, we know how to defend our self around here" Dusk said leading on the railing while looking out to the city below.

"Hey guardian-"

"It Dusk" the titan grunted at the exo

"Yea whatever, I'll go tell the vanguard about the incident with you had, just sit out here for a while" Shiro said, walking down the large stairway in the middle of the tower.

Arctic looked down at his hostler, to his magnum. He figures that his bullet wound barely do anything to these… fallen splicers. "So… You have any idea where to get a new weapon?"

"Well, we could go to the armory and check out the weapons there" Arc said

When Dusk opened the door into the armory room, Arctic eyes widen at the total amount of firearms in the room. Rows and rows of weapons lined on the walls from assaults rifle to rockets. There were also small mobile racks holding two or three guns on each side.

The titan walked over to one of the wall with three hand cannon hanging horizontally inside a rectangular frame. Pressing one of the buttons next to the frame, it started to transform into a triangular ramp with three of the weapons still in their straight places, in their own triangular ramp.

Arctic looked over at the weapons on the ramp from the right to the left. One had a golden and copper texture for the main part with an extended black barrel. There was a round dark hand grips for use for a two handed weapon.

The second hand cannon weren't really medium or big, but it was a strange design. The rotating chamber was shaped like a funnel. The barrel of the weapon was small and it was connected to the end of the funnel like rotation of the gun. The main mechanism of the weapon was gray while the rest of the parts were either blue or green.

The third weapon looks like something straight from a video game or a sci-fi movie. The gun was all dark with a round blue chamber in the middle. The barrel had small holes in it while everything else was plain except for a white logo and the word underneath it, Omolon

"Is this all there is?" He asked

"Well… These weapons are mostly mines. I can't let you take any other weapons, Tower laws" Dusk replied before pressing the button on the wall as the ramped wall went back to their original place, turning into a flat wall "I do have some racks over there with some of my weapons on them, mainly AR and other weapons I don't use" He said

Arctic looked around the armory once more before spotting a certain weapon, hanging on a wall hooks with the gun pointing slightly downward.

"Woah, wait hold up" Arctic shouted slightly

Dusk looked over his shoulder to see the pony grabbing a black and golden magnum off one of the racks.

"I think we call that one, the last word" Dusk said as he walked toward Arctic. The handcannon had a golden like texture for the top with the main part of the gun colored black. It had engraving all around it, mainly around the main black part of the gun. The rotating chamber had a drawing of an arrow engraved on different places of the chamber, marking it as location for the bullets.

"Say… do suppose you have a shooting range in around here right?"

* * *

"I was joking about the range"

The shooting range was sort of small but it could fit numbers of guardians in the room. There were enough firing lines for a group of guardians or for a friendly competition, there were a few workers in the room, some chilling while the other were fixing a destroyed firing lane.

Arctic was inspecting his weapon before a small box was placed on the counter near him. Dusk opened the small box, showing at least four circular cylinders inside it.

"These kinds of ammo is what we used for the hand cannon, unlike the, bullets you used in the past" Dusk said, tossing a small yellow canister to Arctic, catching it with his magic before inserting it into the weapon.

"Alright, let see what you can do. Arc, activate targets"

Suddenly, a plain thin target appeared in the middle of the room with Arctic quickly dispatching it. Two more targets appear as more and more keep coming as the equestrian kept hitting them.

After the final target finally gotten tag, Arctic spinned his new weapon as the smoke sizzled out of the barrel.

"Hey not bad" A voice called out "Not bad for a pony"

Dusk and Arctic turned to see two guardians walking toward them, with a human hunter in front.

His lightest brown hair was a bit long for a guy. There were white marking that almost look like forest camo but white. Overall, His appearance makes him look like an outlaw.

"What do you want, Harvey" Dusk grunted

"Oh you know, checking up on the so call, alone titan"

A yellow exo warlock peeked over his shoulder; he had two horns like appearance on his forehead. His eyes and robotic jaw were purple.

"Yo-yo, Harvey I bet ya you can beat that pony in a shooting contest" The exo said in a funky robotic voice

"Alright, Five thousand glimmers say your little friend can't beat me" Harvey betted

"Look we don't have time for-"

"One hundred Thousand!" Arctic shouted, slamming his hooves on the counter  
"Oh no" Dusk grunted silently

"WOAH HARVEY! Think of all the things we can do with that whole glimmer!" The Exo shouted in the human ear

"Shut it Jester" Harvey growled back, he turned back toward the blue unicorn with a smug look on his face "Alright pony boy, you got a deal"

As the two guardians gotten ready at their spot, Dusk's ghost activated the shooting target in each of their lanes, except these one were moving. Going up and up, sideway, or going in a loop.

One after one, the moving target started to go down, with Arctic in the lead as he emptied one cylinder after the next before a loud bell sound stopped the match, all the target went back to their small slot.

"Get ready to lose all of you glimmers Dusk, Cuz I'm going to be rich" The hunter boasted, holstering his black handcannon back on his side

"Think again Harvey"

The hunter turned around to see a similar face "Cayde? W-what are-?"

"Check the scoreboard my friend, it look like someone finally beaten you" The exo vanguard said, pointing at the board at the back of the room, shocking the hunter that he was seven points behind Arctic

"W-what- I don't- THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Harvey yelled before slamming his weapon down to the floor with a loud crack after the impact.

"Dude, you just lost all of you glimmer! Oh how hilarious" Jester laughed "You losted to a bloody pony, X.D.-"

"GAHHHH" The hunter stormed off with the rest of his fireteam following him as Arctic happily collected his winnings

"Yea, that how I would do it… You know, you'll make a great hunter…" Cayde said "Hey can I see that?"

The unicorn gave the handcannon to the blue exo as he inspected it "hmm, Engravings… you know, these things barely give you any tactical advantage in any ways. But that was some fancy shooting" he said, giving it back to the equestrian

"I don't know about that. But what are you doing here?" Dusk asked

"Well, there good news and bad news… The good news is, I'm here to take you to Zavala. The bad news is, he is really, REALLY, mad"

"Like how mad"

"Like a, how you lost a guardian, mad" Cayde replied

* * *

 **If I offense anyone with the funky exo hunter, I sry but it just came to my mind while making this.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Vanguards

Chapter 10

* * *

"Welcome to the Hall of the Guardians" Cayde shouted with his arms out as he opened the two large doors

Dusk and Arctic entered a large room with a large circular window at the back of the room, along with a replica of the planet earth and a smaller round version of the moon or the traveler he sawed outside underneath the model of earth. Down to the middle of the room was a large round table, covered with different things. Three banners were hanging from the top to the bottom on both sides, down toward the middle of the room, each having different designs on them. There were three others guardians down at the table, waiting for the five other guardians; including Lord Saladin, Shiro-6, and Liara.

"You know, I was hoping for more decorations here, maybe a, statue of someone, or a group of human, with their back against a stone" Arctic said, looking around the large room.

"Actually, yea I think I'll have a statue of me, and you guys" Cayde pointed at the two other vanguards "Rigggghhttt there, with me in front" he said, making a square shape with his hand, facing toward the statue replica of earth.

"Not now Cayde, We have more important matter to discuss" Zavala said to the hunter, turning toward him before looking forward at the table "Your warlock friend, Liara, briefed us on the missing guardian assignment shiro gave you, she told us about these... new Siva threats you encounter" Zavala said

"Yes sir, one of them are something like half squid and half orca. Arctic over here call them, Snatchers"

"I see, but Liara said there was a giant mech the fallen have control of"

"They are call, Titans"

"Titans?" Zavala said in confusion

"When I was assigned to Equis-2, or in other words, Equestria. There was military force consist of a small but organize military force call, The New Order with only a few mercenary they hired. During one of our fight, we encountered a giant mech, which is how we learned around them"

"But how did the Order manage to get one?" Ikora asked

"We don't know, but we figured they just made one" Dusk replied "But the one we fought at the divide was controlled by siva, or something from siva"

"Last time we saw the splicers, they were easy to deal with but now it seem like they more organize than normal, and there gaining power from something" Liara said

"Or someone" Shiro said "But it can't be siva itself. We already seal the main vault of siva where the iron lords failed- no offence Saladin"

"Then what did you guys learn about the guardian you encounter in the King watch" Zavala asked

Dusk cleared his throat, before speaking "About that, from what we heard, it sound like he was willing to join Siva. And the giant mech, Liliana, one of our hunter who was captured, her ghost said that the titan chassis came from a IMC ship"

"What IMC ship?" Zavala asked

"A ship from the golden age time, that was until the IMC transformed into the ICC" Dusk's ghost said

"Can you find the ship at least?"

"Well, that the problem, we can't… But at least we know the location of the main splicer stronghold" Arc said "But only Liliana's ghost and our friend warlock know…"

"Isn't he the one who got injured?" Cayde asked

"Any idea where we could start?" Dusk said, ignoring the exo question.

"We have no idea where we could find this, ship at. Cayde's scout could help find it, but that would took lots of risks and time to find it" Ikora asked

"Well, that where I'm come in" Arctic said. Everyone looked at the blue unicorn in confusion.

"What do you mean? You can't magically know where it is" Liara said, motioning with her index and middle finger up and down

"Well he is a unicorn" Cayde joked "But no really, how can you know where to find the ship"

"Well, I had friends in high and low places. And one of them is somewhere on earth" Arctic said

"Who are we talking about?" Dusk asked

"Remember Connor?"

"What about him?" Dusk said, wondering how their power armor friend could fit in all of this

"Say, didn't he say something about being in a wreckage" Arc said, recalling the conversation they had back on equestria

"But where are we going to find him?"

"Common wealth?" Arctic said

"With those thousand of glimmers you won, maybe… But being rich doesn't solve anything" Cayde said

"No, I mean the Commonwealth… a place, which is on earth. At least that the last place I heard where he was"

"That is where you're going then, in the meantime until your friend recover from his injures" Zavala said, moving to Saladin side of the table

"Why don't you sent in some ICC unit to find him, it not that bad" Shiro said.

"They don't know where to start looking, but these two know where" Ikora said

"So we're sending in a guardian, and… his friend?" Cayde said, looking down at the white pony

"You do know that I'm also a guardian right?" Arctic glanced at Cayde, who looked in shock, as well as everyone else besides Saladin and Shiro

"Oh, we- We didn't told you?" Shiro asked plainly

"Well, now at least I can make him one of my hunters"

"Cayde-"

"Come on- I mean look, He got my personality… mostly"

"You two may go, while we tend to… Cayde problems" Ikora said to the two other guardians, dismissing them

* * *

"That could go a lot smoother" Arctic said while walking out to the main courtyard of the tower. That is until he spotted a two figures walking toward them, completely unaware of the both of them, being busy around the tower. Both of them completely familiar to him, then it hitted him, it was Keksis and-

"Blaze" He quickly gasped

"What did you say?" Dusk asked to the unicorn sudden word. He then looked in the direction of where he facing, toward the daedric knight and a blue mare

"Say… Isn't that Keksis?"

"We got to go"

"What- what do you mean-"

"G-GO!" Arctic shouted slightly, pushing the tall human toward the hanger… with no luck, At, ALL

"What wrong with you" Dusk finished

"Listen, I don't remember what happen back then - but that not the point, We, Got, To, GO!"

"Forget this, I going to them-"

"No time no see, Dusk" a hollow voice said in front of him

* * *

 **This was a long dialogue I ever made, while trying to maintain the personality of the vanguard and the other cannon guardian.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightingale

Chapter 11

* * *

9 hours ago

Blaze was sitting at her desk with one of her hoof on her cheek and the other on the desk, facing toward the left at the window as she stares into the vacuum of space. The room had two level had two large windows on the same side, one by her desk and another down near the bed, viewing the endless space outside of the ship. There was a double sized bed, a three by one couch along with a coffee table.

Blaze head lifted when she heard the sound of the door to the room opening. Turning around, she saw a green earth mare, wearing a navy blue uniform, entering the room.

"Lieutenant Blossom, we have permission to land at the tower, we'll be landing in ten" The mare said

"Thank, I'll be at the bridge in a sec" Blaze said, getting off the chair

"If I may Lieutenant, but do you have a minute to chat" She asked

"Well, we do have about ten minute, so why not"

Blaze walked over to the arm chair while the mare sat on the couch

"So what do you want to talk about"

"It... it about me and the crew, I don't know if they would trust me or not" she said, rubbing two of her hooves

"What do you mean" Blaze asked

"Just don't, freak out, ok" The mare said

Suddenly the mare was covered in a green color flame before it died down. Blaze eyes widen at the sight of a changeling in front of her. She had a light green chitin and a small horn on her forehead, her eyes were purple, and her light blue insect like wings remain folded underneath her blue elytron

There was a silence before the changeling spoked "This is probably, uncomfortable for you isn't?" The changeling asked

"Well, y-you just spooked me… I'm more concern that you didn't tell me" Blaze argued

"It just that, I didn't think- that you or any of the crew would trust me" She said, looking down at her hooves

"Look uhh-"

"Azure Jewel"

"Azure, listen... No one can trust one another, if they don't know each other, personally" She said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes

"How would you know?" The changeling asked

"Let just say, I had the same kind of event that happened to me before" the Pegasus said

"I see… so who was the lucky stallion" Azure smirked, leaning toward the pony

"Woah, a bit personal!" She barked

"Oh come on"

"NO! But- H-how did you even know?!"

"Ooh I can tell when you like someone are not…"

"Luckily you don't know who" Blaze grumped, getting off the armchair and toward the desk

"Or can I" A male voice called out behind her. The blue Pegasus looked behind her, only to find a blue stallion in Azure place. Before the stallion could do anything, the Pegasus immediately pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

Lifting one of her hooves up, preparing to hit the stallion in the face

"Lieutenant, WAIT!" Blaze stopped as the unicorn transformed back into the green changeling, with fears in her eyes

"Damn… sorry about that" Blaze said as she got off the changeling and walked toward one of the window.

"What just happen there, was there some between you and… him?" she asked. Blaze remained quiet, closing her eyes before opening them.

"His name is Arctic Night, former smuggler and… colt friend"

"Arctic Night, as in-"

"Yes him, and we're chasing him"

"Wait you mean that-" Blaze nodded at the changeling as her eyes widen

"B-but how is that-"

"He changed his identity into the name Cloud Spark after a… well, mishap. That was a few year ago at least, but when I get my hooves on him" Blaze grumped, hitting one of her hooves on the other, making a punching motion downward Look, no-one must know it him, got it" Azure nodded

"Well, Thank for the small chat, Lieutenant"

"Please, call me Blaze, Blaze Blossom"

* * *

The ship was awfully quiet beside the sound of the creaking bulkhead and the hum of the ship movement. The light filled the ship hallway and the corridor, the floor were mostly cover with metal tiles, but sometime with the floor mat or metal drains. There were only three decks, one for the bridge and the computer controls, another for the crew sleeping quarters, and the last for the hanger and engine.

The starboard observation room had a one large window, showing the star of the endless dark space. There were two long benches at the back of the room but not against the walls. In the middle of the room was the daedric knight, sitting down on the metal cold floor, there was six burning candles around him while a dark energy like void emitting out from the knight, surrounding him slightly before disappearing.

"You may enter" He said as the round door behind him open.

"How did you know?" Blaze asked, looking around the room

"My kinds call themselves, Shadow-Stalkers. We wear the usual dremora armor but we still move as fast as a sneaky thief. We can sense other living being in the surrounding areas" Keksis explained

"Shadow stalker? I heard about them but… I never thought I'll see one with my own eyes" Blaze replied, surprise at the knight

"It because we usually stay in our Daedra armor, we're like assassins, but we stay well-hidden as dremora, though I didn't told anyone but you" He explained, standing up

Blaze looked at the window behind Keksis as the ship started to go downward, showing from the dark space to the planet atmosphere.

"Alright, we're landing in the tower in three" she said "I'll be on the bridge"

"I'll see you on the hanger" Keksis replied

The hanger was narrow but large enough only for one dropship, which was in the middle of the room. Although it was supposed to have only a ship and a few flight tools, there was a weapon workshop with some weapons lockers beside it.

The Dropship back ramp was open, waiting for the ground team to go down. Around the dropship was a bunch of crates, some by themselves, others stacked on top of each other's.

"Are you really to go Keksis?" the knight looked over his shoulder, seeing the blue mare walking toward him.

"Do you know what we're looking for?"

"Well, I hoping our old friend dusk might lead a hand"

"Alright, we'll start there then"


	12. Chapter 12: Caught

Chapter 12

* * *

"Keksis! What you're doing here?" Dusk exclaimed

"Being busy, exploring, and otehr stuff. You know, the usual" He said "You haven't seen Sparks around here do you?"

Dusk tilted his head at Keksis

"Captain Cloud Spark, I mean"

"Uhh, why are you looking for him" Dusk asked

"Well, it a long story, but he is wanted for assault of a royal member" Keksis answered

"Well, hopefully it an annoying kinds" Arc said in a annoyed voice

"He attacked me"

"What?!" Dusk and his ghost shouted in unison

"During one of the canterlot grand gala, he attacked me with a… something so powerful that neither me or Celestia and Luna had seen in a long time" Keksis explained "That why we're searching for him, bringing him in for a trial"

"That doesn't sound like Cloud…"

"It the truth, but I was hoping you would help us find him"

"Well about that, we already have our hands full" Dusk said, scratching the back of his head.

"I see… who you friend here?"

Dusk looked down to his side, looking at the blue unicorn, who was staring at him back.

"He …is a worker here" Dusk replied back.

"I didn't know that any equestrian workers could work here, and in the tower in fact"

"My name is… Nightwing. I just started a few week ago, you know how hard it is getting used to things, am I right?" Arctic said, or the so call, Nightwing

"Right, I had the same problem in my past" Keksis said

"Keksis, how are things going over here" A female voice said behind the daedric knight. The three people looked behind keksis, seeing the light blue mare walking toward them.

"It alright, we just met Nightwing" Keksis said to Blaze before looking back at Dusk and Arctic, who face palmed his face.

"Oh that nice, so is Dusk helping us or, or…" she trailed off as she noticed the blue stallion, who placed on a derp face look

"YOOOU" she growled in anger as she stared right into the pony eyes

"Oh buck"

Panicking, Arctic teleported right behind the daedric knight and the blue Pegasus as he started running toward the hanger before being tackle from behind, sliding across the cold ground before stopping with whoever is on top of him. Looking up even with the weight on top of him, he saw a blue robotic bot with a broom, looking down at him before going back to cleaning.

"Auuggh"

"Oh no you DON'T" the mare shouted, slamming the stallion head down while pinning the rest of his body down

"Blaze, what is wrong with you" Keksis yelled as Dusk lifted the mare off of Arctic

"It him, Keksis, It Cloud Spark!" Blaze shouted back, struggling to get out of the guardian grip

"What? No, you must be mistaking him for-"

"It's a long story, but for short, this is him before he changed his identity a few years to Cloud Spark"

Keksis glanced at Dusk, who letted go of Blaze "Did you know about this?" Dusk at the knight before looking at the blue stallion, sighing before answering.

"We knew about it before we discover you. But when you told me about what he did at canterlot, he just said he didn't remember what happen-"

"Remember or not! He coming with us" Blaze argued

"You can't, I-We need him to find an old IMC ship"

"What do you mean" Keksis asked

"I'll explain it, but you have to let him go" Dusk demanded.

Keksis looked down, first toward the ground to Arctic, and then toward Dusk "Let him go Blaze, I want know what Dusk want. It better if we discuss it on the ship"

Blaze watched Arctic as got up by himself before punching him in the face. "That was for leaving" she growled

"Why did you have to hit so hard?" He whined as Blaze pushed him aboard the Nightingale.

* * *

Arctic and Dusk were now aboard the Nightingale's conference room with Blaze and Keksis on the other side of where they were standing. They were in a glass pane room within the main room. In the middle was a oval shape table with a monitor on one side of the glass room.

"I'm amaze that you got this type of ship, unlike the large kinds of ship we used to see" Arc said

"Now tell me about this, IMC ship" Keksis said

"Well, you weren't there but Blaze was- you remember the giant mech we fought right?" Dusk asked as Blaze nodded "Yea, one of our old threats we thought we sealed up, but it just reemerged from deep from the plaguelands. But now it has these… Titans, we just fought one a while back before you two came along"

"But when did you joined up Arctic" Blaze asked

"I found him getting attack by some splicers before all of this. He just appeared on earth" Dusk explained "But that not the point. In order to find the source of where the fallen are getting these mechs, is Connor"

"Connor? Why do we need him?" Keksis asked, walking over to one side of the table.

"Arctic… or Cloud, whatever you like to call him right now- Can you PLEASE, Change back into your white coat" Dusk shouted in frustration

"Fine" Arctic said, changing back into his other self.

"Ok, I can't said the word 'Arc' or 'Arctic' with both you and my ghost here and it confusing for me AND both you at the same time... So anyway... Cloud, said that Connor might be the key in finding this IMC ship" Dusk explained  
"And Cloud other here, say that Connor is in the commonwealth, somewhere in the west Continent, North America"

"Ok, we're dropping you off there… but Cloud is coming with us" Keksis said

"Wait what?!- Keksis, we still need him to find Connor, it might take days or weeks just to find one person"

"I have orders to take him in" Keksis, looking at blaze, signaling her to move the unicorn, moving him out of the room "While you and I find Connor"

"You didn't have to send Cloud away" Dusk said

"Dusk listen me, He have to be taken into trial for crimes he has done, plus the one he did before he call himself, Cloud Spark" Keksis explained to Dusk, explaining why he have to take in their one friend

"Fine, But when this is over, I want to be there for the trial"

"Alright then" Keksis replied


	13. Chapter 13: Memories

Chapter 13

 **AN: This is mainly the backstory of how Blaze and Cloud met... at the bottom of this chapter at least**

* * *

"This couldn't get any worse" Cloud mumbled to himself. He was behind bars, or at least an energy base wall of some sort. He was lying on the small bed attached to the wall while looking out at the ship though the small window.

Dusk and Keksis were on their way toward the commonwealth in the Nightingale's dropship. And he is heading right toward canterlot.

"So you're Cloud Spark…?" A voice said behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he notices the green mare sitting in front of his cell… well, the only cell on the ship.

"Yeah… and who do I owe the favor to?" he said while getting off the bed and toward the mare.

"Oh please Mr. Spark. I know a lot of things about you" she said

"Like what"

"Well for starters, you used to be Arctic Night in your smuggler time" she replied.

"Oh celestia, HOW DO EVERYPONY KNOW WHO I AM NOW?" Cloud shouted in shock and frustration with the green mare chuckling in amusement.

"Well, your mare friend told me at least" she said with a small laugh escaping her mouth before she bursted into flames

At first Cloud thought she was burning, until the green flame died down; seeing a light green changeling in the mare spot with her purple eyes looking toward him.

"Y-you're a changeling?"

"Is that a problem for the great smuggler?" she said

"Well no. In fact, I know how to get around all kind of females like you. I can show you if you open this cell" he said

"Don't you even dare" Cloud shrunk down to his neck at the hash voice of the certain voice

"Lieutenant- I mean, Blaze!" Azure saluted

"At ease" she said toward the changeling before turning her sight on the stallion "Don't you pull anything on me, I know all of your strategy"

"All of them?"

"Ye- well, no… But I-"

"Oooh I know all kinds of things" Cloud said in a terrible girly voice, doing his best to impersonate Blaze "Oh I can spy and fly- I even have a ship like my ex colt-friend"

"THAT IT" The blue mare shouted, opening the energy wall that was keeping Cloud in his cell. Before the Pegasus could even get a hoof on Cloud, he teleported pass the two mares as he made it to the ship hallway, as he could hear the rage behind him.

"Alright, there have to be an escape pod here, but first… oh"

"Looking for something?"

"Crap"

Turning around, he faced toward the angry blue mare as she punched Cloud's torso, falling to the ground in pain

"Oww- Why do you always hit do hard?" he groaned in pain

"It because you insulted me" she said, tossing a bag on the ground beside Cloud "Come on, get up"

* * *

Nightingale Med-bay

"So you're telling me, that you manage to break his ribs?!"

"By accident! Geeez… I'm so sorry Cloud" Blaze said, with only a groan being replied back to her. They were in the med bay with Cloud holding an ice bag to his chest with a few bandages around his torso. Blaze somehow, managed to break two or three ribs to the white stallion.

"For what? Using me as a beanbag?" Cloud groaned, tossing the bag to the white tiled floor

"Why do you two always fight?" The changeling asked

"You know, I never got your name…" Cloud said to the changeling

"Her name is Azure Jewel" Blaze answered for him "The only reason we fight, is because… well, we were sort of... enemies; Arch-enemy to be in fact"

"What? Then how did-"

"We weren't really an Arch-nemesis. It was a long story; she was hunting me and my crew in Manhattan with some of the, so call 'best guards' in equestria, while we were stealing a priceless artifact from an illustrious museum; it was supposed to be a silent mission- the 'Light out, take, and leave"

"I have to admit, it was well planned" Blaze admitted "We were close in capturing him and his crew"

"Before, well, both of us messed up"

"We broke the artifact"

"Wait, WHAT! How?!" Changeling gasped

"Well we, broke it, then we accidentally dropped it into a manhole, into the sewers"

"Yeeah, it was… a bad day" Cloud said, rubbing the back of his head while Blaze rubbed one of her hooves

"So what happen?" Azure asked, holding something in her hooves

"W-wait hold on, what that?" Cloud pointed at her hooves

"Is that… a notepad?"

"Hey, I wanted to keep track of things" She said, holding the notepad out to the right.

Blaze could say anything; a static voice spoked though the ship intercom in the room

 **"Lieutenant? A Transmission is waiting for you, it's important"**

"I guess this is where I go then... can we continue this later?" Azure said, standing in front of the door

"NO!" Blaze and Cloud shouted at the same time as Azure left the room. they both staring at each other before looking away.

"I'm glad we didn't have to explain how we met" Cloud said, letting his head fall down to the soft pillow

"It was fun while it lasted…" she said

"You headbutted me!" he shouted back. Blaze laughed cheerfully as she placing a playful punch on the stallion shoulder remembering those time back

* * *

 **few years ago**

It was nightfall in the streets of Manhattan, with only the sunset and the street lights keeping the area from going dark. Along the sidewalk was a blue unicorn, wearing a dark gray jacket. He was walking pass some building before stopping. Looking up to his left on the other side of the street, seeing a Traven, placed at the corner of a three way intersection with only the alleyway separating it from other buildings around it. Looking ahead was a park, although it was barely visible due to it being night.

Crossing the road, and toward the tavern, he notices the sign beside the door and the large bold words above the building, both having the same name for the place: The Tackly Ice.

Walking inside it, he quickly notices the smell of hard liquor and other drinks along with the sound of ponies chatting and talking while walking toward the counter, taking a seat.

"Bartender, another cider" a voice said beside him, surprise that it was a mare voice.

"Make it two" he said

Silences occur between the two while the bartender placed the two drinks. The stallion looked at the bartender, seeing a white and brown griffon with a black beak.

"Thank" The stallion said, taking one sip from his drink.

"Having a bad day?" the mare asked

"Yea" he replied, taking a quick swig "What happen to you?"

The blue stallion turned to his left, seeing a Cyan Pegasus mare with a black and white stripe streak mane.

"Oh you know, bad day at work... thank to you" she growled

"A lot of ponies know me, do I know you?"

"How about that part where you tried to steal the Necklace of Immortality" she said

"AH, the Necklace of Immortality. The necklace to stay Immortal forever..."

"Yea, after you broke it!" she snap back "I nearly got fired thank to you!"

"Would you like to talk about it?" The stallion asked as she turned toward him.

She glared at him before splashing her drink on his face, covering him in apple ciders by the time the stallion wiped off the liquid off his face, the Pegasus was gone.

"Keep the changes" he said as he dropped a bag of bits around the table, before chasing after the mare, running out of the bar, he saw the mare walking into the nearby park, chasing after her

"Hey- Wait up!"

"Ugh, not you again" she sighed in annoyance

"Maybe we gotten off at the wrong hoof back there"

"Maybe? MAYBE! you-"

"Almost got you fired, I know... but... I can make it up for you"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well...I do have a friend who could blame some pony else for you"

"You can do that?" she said in surprise but in her stern voice.

"Even much more" he finally said before pushing her head against his, connection his lips with hers for a full second before parting.

"My- I..." the mare looked up at the blue unicorn, who smiled back at her

"You know, we could know more about each other… over dinner, maybe" the stallion said... before getting headbutted in the head

"Idiot!" She shouted

"What was that for!"

"Hmph, What you think" she mumbled as she placed one of her hooves near her lower lip, shuddering.

"So it one of those things" He sighed while looking at the other directions "How about we introduce our-self again. The name is Arctic Night"

"Blaze Blossom" she replied back in a non-aggressive voice, surprising Arctic with her calm voice

"Hmm, that a nice name" he said as they continue though the park

* * *

 **This chapter was... something. I didn't know if I wanted this to be longer or shorter, so I just added the part at how the two met, Idk what i was doing at the end but this will do i guess**


	14. Chapter 14: The Devil you know

Chapter 14

 **The reasons for the delay, is because of... lots of reasons, but I not going to list them but here is chapter 14  
**

* * *

"I never thought it was this bad" Dusk thought to himself.

He and Keksis were dropped off on the lifeless ground of the commonwealth. Yellow tallgrass fill certain areas of lands or against the broken building's walls. Dead trees lay on the grounds or against tall surfaces.

As the guardian was looking around the ruin lands, his ghost and Keksis were inspecting the environment around them, scanning or inspecting them up close.

"Most of these plants are dead, mostly due from being irradiated from the blast" Arc said as he scanned one of the nearby bushes

"But some of them seem to be alive" Keksis said, grabbing a purple fruit from a yellow bush "This fruit appear to be edible" He said as he took a bite from it

"How can you even eat?" Arc asked in curiosity as he watched the knight taking a bite from the purple berry, leaving only a missing part of it

"How can you float in mid-air?" Keksis replied back, his voice changed a bit, with the berry he ate still inside his… where ever his mouth is at.

"How come the other places are better than this, nothing can live out here" Dusk said looking around the area

"Well, there two deer other there" Keksis said, pointing at one of the trees. Dusk and his ghost looked at the tree, seeing two male deer together next to a tree. That is until it turned toward them, the three looked in shock and disgust at what they were seeing.

The two deer were actually one, their two necks infused into one body, four legs in front and two hind legs in the back. It barely had any fur on it.

"What in the hell is wrong with this place?!" Dusk shouted as he turned away from the mutated animal

"The faster we find Connor, the faster we can get out of here" Keksis said after a brief moment, looking away from the mutate mammal

* * *

After a long hike from where they started, Dusk and the others found themselves at a town, with at least two satellite arrays near the town. Walking toward it from the north side, they noticed a red and white relay tower near a few building, separated by a short chain fences

"Any ideas where we are?" Dusk asked

"Well no, but I'm pretty sure this is a military compound" Arc said as he finished scanning the tower terminal "I bet we can get more information at the satellite arrays up there. Hopefully there something working around here"

Walking farther into the town, they noticed the numbers of guns shots and explosion up happening at the satellite site, getting louder as they got closer up the hill.

Reaching up to the top of the hill, they noticed the large wooden gate with a make-shift sculpture made from scraped metal parts from destroyed bots. Beyond the gates were destroyed, burning parts of robots, and the bodies of the dead, their blood spatter across the ground.

Walking up close to one of the bodies, Keksis couched down, hovering one of his hands over the body "Whatever happened here, it seem like someone is hunting another"

"But where?" Dusk asked, only seeing a couple of makeshift huts connected to the two large satellite arrays

"What about this confident basement door?" Keksis said

Dusk looked over his shoulder, seeing Keksis standing over a flat rusted metal door in the ground. It was surrounded with a large metal cage, enough to fit one or two people in it.

"You think it could be Connor?" Dusk asked as he knight lifted the flat square door up, revealing a dark but a visible ladder and a few stairs leading down.

"Could be… Only one way to find out" Keksis said before jumping down the hole.

"Keksis- God damn it" Dusk mumbled as he followed the knight down the rabbit hole. Jumping down the short fall to the small catwalk, he walked down a few stairs down until reaching the ground. There were two metal doors on both of his sides; the one on his left was lock, only having a metal electric lock on it. The other door was opened to his right, believing that Keksis went though there.

Before Dusk walked through the metal door, He and his ghost noticed a pole like tower made of metal parts next to the fenced wall.

"Mmm, this was modified to become a trap" Arc said while scanning it "A laser trap more likely. Judging by the scorched ground over there" he said, looking at the charred round spot on the opposite side of the metal tower.

"Ok let move on- woah" Dusk said, as he saw the long ramp leading downward

"This… is a long ramp. Make you wonder what they're keeping down here" Arc replied though Dusk helmet.

Going down the ramp till the flat ground level, they both saw the two destroy, bodies of bots lying on the floors. Keksis was leading on the right side of the wall with one of the robot body laying cross from him.

"Who your friend?" Dusk said as he walked toward Keksis

"Hm, oh him? We just met" Keksis replied

As they continue forward, they encounter more dead bodies with more bots around as the intense heat flushed against their helmets as they move even further into the lair.

"What is this place?" Keksis said as they entered a large room, having only a few narrow but large gray generators.

Dusk walked up to one of the gray and yellow generators, grabbing a yellow canister from one of the slot on it "Hey, this is one of those fusion core that Connor use for his power armor"

"Keep it, we may need one of those, or more" Keksis said as the guardian grabbed two more Fusion cores, making a few light flashing off and the sound of the generators shutting down.

Entering a large room with a few vehicles scattered around and a small metal shack at the back of the room. As they walked closer to it, they quickly noticed someone above the shack, standing there like he or she was waiting for them

"Hold it, right, there" the person shouted out as more people surrounded Dusk and Keksis, from the back, above them and a few coming from the back and out of the shack.

Some were wearing metal armors or plating, some had rust on it while other had a little bit of it. A few had metal like cages on their head as helmets or somethings. Underneath their armors were either rags, wore out clothes, or just plain old clothes.

But most of them wore metal parts, mainly from robots from what it seem like.

"So, you're the one who are killing my men" the man said "You save me and my boys a lots of times setting this up"

"Who are you?" Dusk said

"What is it to you?" he replied back

"So I know who I'm deal with"

"OR, we can end you now. I can use some of those guardians' armors; probably hang that thing's head on my door" he said, taking out a light brownish weapon from his back.

"So if you're going to kill us, why not tell us your name"

"Or who we're fighting against" Keksis said

"Come on man, let just kill them" one of the raider said near him

"Shut up! I guess since you're going to die. The name is Knuckles- Knuckles Burns, Leader of the Rust devils"

"Sound like a regular old bandit gang"

"Bandit?! We're raiders, we're better than some wussy asshole!" Knuckles said. As he continues to rant, the two light welders noticed something happening behind the shack. A figure dropping down to the shack, silently killing two other raiders before one of the raiders managed to get a shot off, alerting the boss

"Who the hell-" his voice stopped as a bullet passed through his head

The cloak figure rush passed the falling body, holding up a pistol out as it took out the nearby raiders around Dusk and Keksis with only one hair trigger of the pistol.

" _Didn't wanted to use this on these guys, but you two left me no choice…_ " the mysterious stranger voice was statically, like if he was talking through a television. His body was barely visible; it was covered with a tan like cloak, mainly covering his upper body and his face, his trousers were dark-ish brown, only having a few holes in it. His head was covered with the cloak that was covering his body while the top part was cover with an dark brown Australian like hat while two fur like tails hangs behind his head.

" _Now what are you doing here in the commonwealth, or in Fort Hagen, guardian?_ " The man asked, or what seem like a man

"We're looking for-"

" _Not you Daedra, him_ " The man pointed at the daedric before moving his finger toward Dusk. They both noticed the brown mechanical hand as he pointed

"You first" Dusk said back to the man

" _Not till you tell me what you're doing here"_ he said

"We're looking for someone name Connor, we need his help" Dusk replied

The cloak figure slightly looked up at the two, revaling part of his face, a blue light of some kind " _Why do you need him?_ "

"So you know him huh" Keksis said, taking two steps forward, but stopped with the stranger pulled out his weapon

" _Not another step Daedra… Now what do you need him, I'm not going to ask again_ " He demanded

"To find something, a ship" Dusk said

"What kind?"

"An pre-war one, Golden age... an IMC kind" Dusk finally said, after a short while the stranger sighed before speaking

" _Alright then_ " stranger said, putting away his weapon

"You know him?"

"You can say that, but what important right now is that I know where he is" He said

"So what is your name?"

" _Not after you two tell me first…_ " the stranger said to Dusk

"What is with you with these things?" Dusk questioned

" _When you live in a world like this, you can't always trust one another_ " he replied back

"That doesn't mean you can't give us you name" Dusk said

 _"Fine_ " he grunted _"Just call me Jester_ " he said

"Well, you're not the one to joke a lots" Arc joked, as Jester glared at him "Right, I'm Arc… this is Dusk, my chosen guardian, and over there is Keksis"

 _"That thing has a name?_ " he said in a stern but surprise voice

"Do you know of us?" Keksis said to Jester, only referring to him and other Daedra

 _"Only rumors, but all I know is that I can't trust things like you_ " he said

"Let just put that all behind us, the faster we can get to Connor, the better"

 _"Alright then, Follow me, I have a vehicle waiting"_

* * *

 **No, he is not a synths (For those who think he is a synth) I'll put up the next chapter next week  
**

 **The name of this chapter is because there were rust devil in it, so I thought it would fit nicely... also because the name of the handcannon in Destiny I was thinking about back then  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Deathy encounters

Chapter 15

* * *

Jester's vehicle was an old APC, it was kind of a long bulky shape, but of course, it was modified. The outer part of the APC was painted in a woodland camo, mainly an olive base color with a hint of brown. There were a few ropes attached together, forming a net, hanging on the left and right sides.

"What a piece of junk" Keksis said as he looked at the APC

"Well this, I quote, Junk, had survived way worse then other things" Jester said, staring at the dark knight

The inside was way smaller, like a narrow small hallway. At the other end was a console with three or four different screens, one larger than the other three. On the sides was like a small place for a house or an apartment. Two different lockers, a wooden crate with foods and drinks, a microscope size of a computer, and many other things.

Jester walked through the narrow path while stepping over a few things, walking toward the blue console screen while Dusk and Keksis follow him.

Dusk looked toward his left, noticing a small wooden box, with only one fusion core in it "What does this thing run on?" he asked

"Fusion cores" Jester said as he picked one up, inserting it to a panel on his left side "It what I used to run this vehicle"

"Where did you found this carrier?" Keksis asked, picking up a small brown packet from the counter

"I found it while I was exploring the commonwealth" He said as he pressed a few buttons on the computer in front of him "Some poor guy got killed somehow, probably died of blood lost when I found him… Make yourselves at home, this trip may take a while"

* * *

 ** _A couple of hours later_**

"Dusk... Guardian, wake up"

The guardian opened his eyes, blinking a few time before getting up. He was laying on one of the red make-shift bed, that jester made from only using the APC seats.

"Ughh, what is it?" he groaned as his ghost appeared to his side

"We hitted something out there, Keksis and Jester is out there right now, checking the problem"

"Why did you wake me then?" Dusk asked, sitting up

"They been out there for a while, I thought we should check on them" Arc said as he disappeared

Walking out of the APC, Dusk looked around, finding himself in a small town with at least five or six building, along with a red gas station next to the Carrier. Walking to the around to the left side of the vehicle, finding Jester crouching down at side of the APC, the panel open, showing circuits and mechanical parts inside

"What going on?" Dusk asked, going next to Jester as he grabbed a wrench from his toolbox

"I don't know, We hit something a while back, then this thing just broken down… How about you go find that thing you were traveling with"

"You mean my ghost?" Dusk said, bring out his palm as his ghost appeared on his hand

"No, I mean the other thing- that evil knight looking thing… Hopefully there something we can use in the town" Jester said as he continues to fix the APC

"I don't think there much around here" Arc said

"You'll be surprise how much stuffs survived the blast" Jester replied back "How you think I got this Carrier from?"

Before any of them could do or say anything back, a loud roar could be heard from the edge of town. Turning toward the direction of the roars, they noticed something falling from the skies as it was getting closer, and closer before landing near them, narrowly hitting them as it made a small trench like line on the ground as Keksis lifted himself out of the ground

"Keksis, are you alright?!" Dusk shouted as he helped the daedra up.

"Ugh, I been through worse" He grunted

"What happen to you?" Jester asked as he walked toward them

"You should ask him" Keksis said

Jester and Dusk looked in confusion before Keksis pointed something behind them as something busted through one of the building walls, revealing a large reptile creature.

It had two horns on its head, curving up and out. It scales were mostly dark brown with a few yellow lines, almost like an appearance of a dinosaur.

"Oh man, what is THAT?!" Dusk shouted as the creature roared once more before charging straight toward them. Moving out of the way, the reptile like beast smacked it hand sideway, almost hitting Dusk, who lifted into the air before back down

"It's a deathclaw!" Jester managed to shout out before rolling out of the way from the deathclaw sharp claw, shooting a few shot from his rifle while Dusk fired his.

Somewhere on top of a nearby building, Keksis was leading over the edge, looking over at the top of the deathclaw while gripping his sword in his hand before dropping down on top of the deathclaw, piercing the skull before it fell to the ground as blood ran though it head.

"So that a deathclaw?" Arc said as he scanned it "Connor did a strange description of it last time"

As everyone was inspecting the body, Jester walked over to the front to see the head of the deathclaw, inspecting the horn

"You know what you have done" He said hollowly

"Kill a reptile of this broken land?"

"You killed a matriarch" Jester said

"So, what does that mean?" Arc asked

"It mean, when there is a matriarch, there is always…" Jester sentence trailed off as he turned his head to his side, taking out his rifle while walking backward slowly "…A pack"

Dusk looked at Jester direction as he noticed a few creatures from short distance away from them, slowly walking toward them before they started running toward them as two larger creatures appeared behind them

"Everyone back to the Carrier! NOW" Jester shouted as he started running toward the APC.

Arc looked back at the massing creature, noticing that they were deathclaws.

"Why is there so many?" Dusk shouted as he made his stand at the APC with Keksis, while Jester crouched back to the open panel of the APC

"They often make their nest around mountains or in small towns with a lot of covers" Jester said as he hurried his effort to fix the APC while Dusk and Keksis holded off the coming deathclaws. Taking down only two smalls one before a regular size deathclaw grabbed Keksis, roaring in his face before lifting him up and tossing him down to the solid ground

"Dusk, Keksis!" Arc shouted to Dusk, though his helmet. Dusk turned to see the large creature, lifting it claw like hand in the air, forming a fist as it prepare to hit Keksis once more. Pointing his assault rifle toward the beast, Dusk managed to make the deathclaw flinch as it backed backwards, focusing it attention toward the guardian.

Before He could get another shot off, he was knocked sideway by another deathclaw, being knocked into a nearby building, crashing through a broken window before landing on the wooden ground of the building's floor.

Arc flewed to his guardian side, worried about Dusk condition. But he was surprise to see his guardian managing to get up with from a small pain to none; he was shock to see he didn't suffer any serious injuries

"How are you not hurt from all of that?" Arc asked. That is when Dusk pulled out a white crystal behind his chestplate. It told a while for Arc to recall the white gem that he had received from equestria long time ago.

"Keeping it for old memories, am I'm right?" Arc said

"Well, they did said it could lessen my chances of getting hurt" Dusk said, putting the gem back as he made his way out of the building. Clawing though one of the broken windows in front of the building, he quickly noticing a deathclaw flailing around in the middle of the road before seeing Jester on top of the large creature riding on the reptile, tightly gripping on the creature's nape while taking out a different pistol underneath his cloak, he placed three to four shots into the creature head as the deathclaw felled down to the ground.

"Is that all of them?" Dusk asked as he walked over to Jester

"Beside the younglings, there just one left. According to your friend Keksis of course, but seeing him in battle, he should-" Jester stopped as a sword landed right next to him, cutting a bit of his cloak. The two looked to one of the alley, to see a figure being hurl toward them beside landing right next to there feet.

"That must be… pretty annoying, being toss around" Arc said as the three watched the dark knight lifted himself up.

"This one is… pretty hard to beat on my own" he grunted as he looked back at the alleyway. Dusk looked at the alley to see something leaving on the other end, only seeing a tail moving away.

"Soo, what was different about this one?" Arc asked

"Beside the other ones, this one is darker, and have it horn upward than the others one" Keksis explained

Before any of them could speak one more word. A loud stomping noise could be heard, getting closer and louder. Around the corner, was a large and darker death claw, it skin darker than the other normal ones, having a rusted color type of skin. It horns going forward and up. There were a few red lines around it body, blending in with the other darker colors.

"Why is it always the Alpha we have to deal with?" Jester sighed

"Well, we did take out his mate-"

"To what, dinner?" Dusk joked

"Not funny"

The Alpha snarled at the three beings in front of him as he prepares to charge at them. Keksis stood his ground with Jester and Dusk following, taking their stance against the large beast

As it began to charge at the three beings, a shot ringed out as the Deathclaw tripped down. Keksis and the other two jumped out of the way as the deathclaw crashed passed them. Glancing back at the three humans in front of him, he grabbed the closest one at the thing near him, which was Jester. Smacking Dusk and Keksis out of the way before thrusting it arm forward, grabbing Jester, trapping him in it hands

Before it could do anything to Jester, a bottle flew onto the deathclaw body as it busted into flame, covering it with fire as it slowly burn Jester cloak off.

The Alpha deathclaw dropped the burning figure as it tried to shake the fire off of it. Two more shots rang out as an unknown figure approached the burning Alpha, shooting two more round before finally shooting the head of the deathclaw, as it fell down to the dusty hot ground.

"What else did I miss?" The voice was coming from in front of the three. Looking up, they saw a person walking toward them; he was wearing open dark brown color trench coat with a dark gray chestplate within. His head was covered with a black mask and a helmet.

"If you were here a few minute ago. You could had more to shoot at" Jester said, shaking the stranger hand. His torn cloak was still around his body as the small chars of flame could still be seen around the cloak edges

"You know this person, Jester?" Dusk asked

"Nice to see you too, Dusk" The man replied back

"How do you know me" Dusk asked again, surprise that this stranger know his name. The man moved one of his hands to his mask, removing it.

"Connor?!"


	16. Chapter 16: Vault 182

Chapter 16

* * *

"Connor?!"

"Surprise to see me?" Connor said as he placed his mask on his side. His face was a little cleaner then when they last saw him. Just with a beard growing slightly on his face "What are you guys doing here?"

"They were looking for you" Jester said

"For what?" He asked

"We need your help with something; we're hoping you would help us find it" Arc said

Connor looked around the areas, as if he was looking out for something "How about we go back to the vault, it safer there" he said as all of them walked back to the APC

"The Vault?"

"Vault One-Eighty-two. My… well, my current home, right now" Connor said

"What is this, Vault, you speak of?" Keksis asked

"Nice to see you to Keksis" Connor said back

"As well to you too, my friend"

"You know this thing? You know what, explain it in the Carrier" Jester said

"Just hold on… you think we can fit that thing on the Carrier?" Connor asked, looking back at the dead deathclaw.

* * *

The APC seen more crowded with Connor in it now. Dusk and Keksis was in the front, sitting at the sides, Connor was at the back while Jester was driving the APC, his eyes looking forwards toward the blue screen.

"-Then, when we opened the stone coffin, we found Keksis inside it, sleeping or something like that" Connor explained to Jester, how he and the other met Keksis

"So that explain a lot. How they know you and stuff. But I'm confused who is this, Cloud Spark, person is. Is that something important or is that something for another time?" Jester asked

"He is a, friend of ours. Speaking of which, where is he anyway?" Connor asked

"You mean, Arctic Night" Keksis said coldly, glaring at Connor

"He knows? Dusk, how does he know?!" Connor gasped quickly, turning toward the guardian in a shock

"I founded out when I found both of them at what the guardians call, The Tower" Keksis explained to Connor

"Alright, we're here" Jester said as he got off of his seat, with Dusk, Keksis, and Connor following him out of the vehicle.

"It… a cave" Keksis said

"Wait till you get inside" Connor said, walking into the cave. Walking farther in, there was a large metal wall with a few metal stairs, connecting to a symbol of a gear with the number, One-eight-two. Connor walked over to a yellow console, detaching something off of his wrist as he connected it to the terminal before putting it back and pushing a red button.

 _"Hey, hold it right there, I don't know how you found that pip-boy or this vault-"_

"Jacob, it me. Open up" Connor said, looking at the yellow console

" _Connor, you're back that fast? Oh right, Opening the vault door right now. And uhh, welcome back_ "

Suddenly, the gear looking door begins creak loudly, sliding open while rotating as the yellow lights flashed around the large vault door.

"Alright, follow me you two" Connor said as he walked inside the vault. As they passed through the vault doors, there were at least two people wearing power armors standing across from them as they crossed the metal catwalk to the other side

"How come, these power armors are different to your armor we saw?" Arc asked as the two armored Security watched them pass by.

"There had been different types of power armors throughout the years. Some were man-made while other were pre-war armors" Connor explained

"Pre-war? You mean from the golden age?" Arc asked

"Prewar, golden age, I don't care what they call it. All what matter is that these were made when the darkness came… or what you guardians call it" Connor said as he entered a corridor with three decontamination arches and two strange white panels facing toward the middle, emitting a strange noise as Connor and the others passed through, walking through a few hallways before reaching a large room, an Atrium. There were at least two stairs going up to a bridge, connecting them both. Another going down, to the lower floor.

"Your people remind me of the Dwemers" Keksis said as he looked around, seeing small kids running around and other adult working or walking to places.

"What are Dwemers?" Dusk asked

"Dwarves. People of the Deep. Peoples who lived neath the grounds" Keksis said

"I feel offended" Connor said

"Connor" A female voice called. Turning around to the direction of the voice, seeing a woman in a blue jumpsuit walking toward them with two guards following her

"Overseer" Connor said as the overseer walked up to them

"Who are these people?"

"These are my friends, Dusk, Arc, and Keksis. I believe you already met Jester before" Connor introduced "Guys, this is Susan Web. Overseer of Vault One-Eighty-Two"

"Hello there… Nice to see you too Jester" The Overseer said

"Overseer" Jester bowed

"Alright, they seem alright for me. But Connor, I not sure if I can trust your dark friend there" She whispered to Connor.

"Keksis has been trustworthy in my point of view, I'm assure that you can trust him" Connor said

"Alright then… Feel free to look around, but be warn, I have my eyes on you" she said to Keksis before walking away with her bodyguards

After walking down the stair of the main atrium, the group entered a diner like restaurant

"So, what are you two doing here anyway?" Connor asked as they took a seat at one of the tables, while taking a few orders of drinks

"We- The guardians, I mean- We're fighting a new threat near one of our common patrol places, its call Siva. A group of guardian managed to beat Siva and the fallens controlled by Siva which we call as splicer. But now it back, better than ever. Since then, the splicers are getting smarter and stronger" Dusk explained

"Ok, but what does this have to do with me?" He asked as the waitress brought them their drinks

"Well, Instead of the fallen. Me, Cloud, and a few other guardians just encountered a corrupted guardian, Controlled by Siva, Maybe or maybe not. But we're not certain. Not only we're fight against our owns, but there were also the titans" Dusk said as he watched Connor choked on his nuka-cola

"Ack- S-so, wait… Now they have mechs?" Connor said

"Well there are the spider tanks, but not the titans" Arc said

"It looks like they salvage it from somewhere. That why we need your help" Dusk said

"Why do you need me?" Connor asked

"Well… we were hoping you would know, since you told us about you awaking up after cryo… and the wreckage you were at" Arc explained "So in theory... you should know the location of the wreck"

"You want to know?" Connor asked them, Dusk and Arc nodded "Alright then… I don't know"


	17. Chapter 17: Vault Raid

Chapter 17

* * *

"WHAT" Arc and Dusk shouted together as the guardian slammed his fist on the table

"I don't know…" Connor shrugged

Dusk leaded back, his hand on his nose as he looked down, his eyes closed "So, you're telling me, that we, came all the way here… just for nothing?" Connor nodded

"What are we going to tell the others?" Arc sighed

"Maybe it not hopeless" A voice said out loud

"Who said that?" Dusk asked, looking around

"I did" A lady said as she looked over her seat, looking toward the four.

"Eleanor"

"Hey Connor" She said before looked over to Jester "Really, Jester. A cloak? For what?" She shouted slightly as she walked over to jester

"What? Do I know you?" Jester said as he shifted his body toward Eleanor

"Oh, knock that crap off" she said as she yanked Jester's Cloak off slightly, revealing his true self as Dusk, Arc, and Keksis looked in surprise

In front of them was not a human being, but a mechanical bot. His metal body was mainly dark gray with an olive color military vest on his body. His head look more like a security camera. The light coming from his head was a blue rectangle screen as the light blue color illuminate a small area of the screen where ever Jester is looking at.

"What? Am I the only one who is not surprise?" Jester said as he looked at the face at the three people around him.

"Why would you hide this to us?" Arc asked as he floated around the now mechanical, non-human

"Well, to me. You three are still strangers to us. Well, strangers to me and Eleanor over there" Jester said, moving his head slightly to face the ponytail woman

"Alright, what is your plan here?" Jester asked

"Well, it you of course" She said with a smile

"What is she saying Jester?" Connor asked

Before anyone else could say a single word, a security guard entered the room, calling Connor to head to the main vault door in a rush.

"What going on?" Connor asked in concern

"We got more greenies coming" the guard said as he exited the room, loading his weapon.

"What is he talking about?" Dusk asked as he watched Connor stand up, placing his mask back on his face

"Troubles" Connor finally said as he walked out of the diner with Dusk, Jester and Keksis following soon after

* * *

Following Connor toward the area where they entered from, they noticed the two armored security standing ready with their heavy weapons out. Three others guards standing behind metal covers with either assault rifles, or pistols in their hands. They could all hear the shouting and voices on the other side of the gear shaped door as it begin to open. Taking their weapons out, they stood by the un-armored troops, standing behind the metal barricade as an grunted voice spoked from the intercom from the outside

"This vault, is OUR, HUMANS" the voice shouted from the intercom

"Remember, time your shot carefully!" One of the guards shouted

As the vault opened, a horde of green humanoid creatures started to swarm the main entrance as the security guards started shooting their weapons, the two power armors troops torching and blasting their weapons the rushing creatures as they rushed themselves toward the other side of the platform

One of the creature managed to get pass the fire and gunfire as it pounced on a guard

"AH, GET IT OFF" The guard cried as he struggled to get the large green dog like thing off of him. Keksis kicked the large hound off before impaling his sword into the creature skull, kicking it off of the guard

Two more mutants entered the vault as bullets entered there bodies. One holding an wooden plank, only having an armored pants on his lower body while the other one was holding an makeshift rifle while fully covered in rusted armor. Getting a better looks at the invaders, Dusk noticed that they look almost like humans, but much more taller, bigger, and... green. The two super mutants came closer before the one with less armor was the first to fall. Keksis ran up to one as it fired countless swarms of bullets at the fast dark knight running toward him,. Cutting the gun in half first, before stabbing the mutant up to it chin as the tip of his sword was visible on top of the super mutant head.

Keksis attempted to shake the blood off of his sword while ignoring the bullets flying pass him before hearing an loud beeping noise coming toward them

"What that beeping?" Dusk shouted as he continued to shoot his Haakons hatchet toward the invaders

Connor stopped firing as his eyes widen as the sound of the beeping and the faintly visible red flash on the other side of the vault "Everyone! Getting back- Keksis, get back here!" he shouted as he ran toward the yellow console, slamming his fist down on the red button as the door begin to close

Looking back at the vault door as it closed. He could see the glimpse of the green mutant coming right toward the door as the red flashing gotten closer and brighter before an large explosion blasted the other side of the vault, sending a cloud of smoke though the small gap of the vault door before it fully closed.

"That was too close" Connor sighed in relief, letting his body slide down to the floor, his back against the fence cover.

"What were those things?" Dusk asked, taking a breather from the attack

"Those thing are what we call, super mutant… there all over the places" Connor said "We have been constantly attacked from them, at least three times already"

"Then why don't we take the fight to them?" Keksis said, wiping the blood off of his sword

"We tried that already, we lost three people from our last raid" A guard said

"You know what… I think we might have a chance now. I mean, with you, Keksis, and Jester here. We might have a chance to bring the fight to them" Connor said as he got up

"What?! You're crazy. You can't win a fight with only three mens on your side" The same guard said to Connor

"Trust me, we been to our share of fight last time we're together. I'm sure we can take the fight to them" Connor said "You three follow me"

* * *

Walking to another area of the vault, next to the main atrium. They walked to an store, filled with different kinds of weapons. There were weapon racks on the walls, display tables with different guns on them, from assault rifle to melees weapons. On the far end of the room was the store countertop with two clerks behind the tables.

"If we're going out there, I think it better if we gear up first" Connor said as Dusk, Keksis, and Jester looked around "There an armorer store on the opposite side of here, if you need any armor or protection at all"

"You guys were prepare for this" Arc said as he scanned over a few weapons

"Well, according to the overseer- the last overseer we had, he said that this vault was designed for the military. But they changed a few things as years passed by" Connor explained as he took an ammo box off a selves as he took it to the cashier.

"Woah, what this?" Dusk said to himself as he took a long green and black LMG off a wall.

"That the WH-77 LSW"

"The what?"

"Light support weapon" The cashier shouted out toward Dusk "We had a hard time getting those kinds of weapons, mainly the ammo type. That the main problem we had last time. Fortunately, one of our runner groups came back with a truck full of ammunition. So we don't really have any weapons problem right now… well, besides the jamming of almost every weapon we have"

"Runners?" Arc said

"Our scouts and scavengers groups. You saw it out there; we barely have any towns or settlements around here. So some of the residents decided to form a runner group and so on" Connor explained

"Hey Connor?"

"Yea Dusk?" Connor said

"We can still use glimmer right? Or is that not an opinion in this sort of area"

"Caps"

"What?"

"Bottle caps… They use bottle caps" Jester said plainly as the three looked in confusion

"Why do you people use caps from a canned beverage?" Keksis asked as he inspected a small weapon off the table before putting it back

"I had the same question when I asked, something about an certain currency and caps were the only thing that we can use" Connor said as Dusk and Jester came toward him, Jester holding another ammo box while Dusk placed the LMG on the table

* * *

Main vault Door

"Alright, are we're pack up?" Connor asked

"Hold up, I'm coming too!" A young voice called out. When the group looked toward the voice, there was a young teenage boy who look eighteen, running toward them in a crumbly manner. He was in a light blue T-shirt and brown pants with a messenger bag on his back. He was holding a long combat rifle with one hand while his other hand was free.

"Who are you... and why aren't you wearing your vault suit?" Connor asked in a stern voice

"M-my name is Fisher, Jimmy Fisher. I want to come with you guys" he said

"Guys, he's a kid, we can't take him with us. He too young" Arc whispered

"W-what? A kid? Look, I can take care of myself!" Jimmy protested "I even brought this gun here" he said, looking down at the gun as he lifted the rifle up a bit before lowering it, showing them that he did brought a weapon

"You can't Jim; you don't what it takes-"

"Take what it- I waited this whole time to go out there, I didn't brought all of these for nothing- Not for designs or something! I brought so I can get out there" He shouted

"Your too inexperience, you only get your self killed" Jester said

"I can always stand back, give you covering fire, am I'm right?"

"Do you even know how to fire that weapon?" Connor asked

"I-... Well, no- But I still want to come with you, I wait this long to go out there!" He cried

"Alright fine… only because you won't stop whining" Connor grunted

"Really, Connor?" Arc said

"It either that, or being hated for an year or two" Connor said

"I'll really wish I have hands, just to slowly clap at you"

"Do we know where we be going?" Dusk asked

"Last time, we found the super mutant gang that attacked us back to the commonwealth. Natick banks" Connor said as they exited the vault, along with _annoying_ jimmy

* * *

Somewhere back on the nightingale, Cloud was looking up at the white ceiling as his mind wander out of his head. Upon hearing the automatic open, his mind came back to him but still keeping his expression on his face.

"Are you here to check up on me again Blaze?" Cloud mumbled

"Oh yeah, and here to seduce you too" a voice said, followed with an short laughter

Cloud looked up to see a black unicorn standing in front of the closed door "Mythic? W-what are you doing here?"

"Toooo- Help you" He said as he tried to get the white unicorn off the bed

"Why now? I just got caught but the royals… Worse, it my mare friend that got me"

"Eh-eh, old times" Mythic said

"Wait- Do you know her?" Cloud asked

"That is… another story for another time. But first, let get you out of here-"

"Hold on" Cloud shouted as he grabbed Mythic "You need to explain all of this first. Starting with who you are, and why your helping me"

"Look, we- I... Can't explain it right now, But I explain it when we get the others" He said

"What others?"

"The rest of your team"

* * *

 **You know what funny, I found out there WAS an Jester in Titanfall 2 a few weeks back, but he was cut. Some of the things in here were from some mods from fallout 4, like the LSW or the APC (Which are not mines, I just used them for... stuff) The name for the APC mod was "APC home on the move" mod, in case you want to know what the APC look like inside. Just putting it here, so i don't get... copyrighted or something  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Natick Mutants (Re-uploaded)

Chapter 18

* * *

On the ride to the commonwealth was… pretty annoying. Connor and the other had to go listen to Jimmy questions, irritating them.

"-Hey, guardian, I bet you killed a lot of things Huh. Yeah I bet ya. Say, what about some human-"

"Oh for fuck SAKE! YOU DON'T SHOUT UP IN THE NEXT FIVE FUCKING MINUTES! I'LL THROW YOU OFF THIS CARRIER RIGHT NOW!" Jester shouted from the front as the kid remained quiet for the rest of the ride

"So… Connor, what are we facing. Like anything we should know about these, super mutants?" Dusk asked

"Well, I don't know much about their origins, but they were normal humans before an experiment changed them. Some super soldier serum, if I recalled" Connor said as he took out one of the mag from his assault rifle "I don't get how they get from the vault to the commonwealth so fast… or why there so many of them"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothings, but it just the traveling distance of the vault and the commonwealth, it seem impossible to travel so fast"

Suddenly, the APC started to shake before slowing down "Jester, what happening?" Connor asked

"The Carrier is low on energy, I going have to leave it around here, hidden. Fortunately, we're near the Natick banks, just a few kicks from here" Jester explained as he walked toward the back of the APC

"Why don't you drive a little closer, we got you some of those Fusion cores" Arc said

"Well one, I don't want them to know we're coming. Two, I may need the remaining core to travel back or somewhere else" He said as he opened the back hatch

"Is everyone ready?" Connor asked

"Yea, I do have a question" Jester said "How did those thing managed to open a vault door? Their mindless monsters"

"I don't know… maybe we'll find out later"

As they approach the town, they stopped on top of a hill, overlooking an area between a large factory and a small motel, seeing a couple of super mutants and a few strange vehicles.

"Well, that explain how they got here fast" Arc said

"Alright, how do you want to go?" Dusk asked as Connor took a nearby stick from the ground; drawing a few lines connecting together with others were by themselves

"Let see, we're right here" He said, pointing the stick to the right side of the drawing "Their camps were around here last time I was here, look like they extended their base a little more" Drawing an circle somewhere in the middle of the diagram as a line was connected toward another circle, beneath the X

"So, how is this going to work-?"

"Let just go down there, there just three of them- we can take them" Jimmy interrupted

"Don't underestimate you enemies, when there a few, there are always more nearby" Jester said

"I can't stand this listening to this crap" Jimmy mumbled angrily as he walked away

"Sooo… what the plan here, Connor?" Dusk asked

"Well, going in gun blazing will just attract more attention to us. I'm thinking we should plants some bombs on those vehicles down there, kill one or two big ones, and then get out. Well, depending on your stealth skills"

"Yea… about that, I don't think-" Dusk as interrupted again by a loud sound gunshot near them. Turning to their sides, they both sawed Jimmy, aiming his rifle down toward the hill at the super mutant, before looking back at the group, the smoke coming out of his rifle still burning.

"God Damn it, Jimmy!" Connor shouted as a loud siren filled the air

"Look like we're doing this the hard way" Dusk said to himself

"Just like old time?" Arc asked

"Eyup"

As more mutants came running toward their way to the main area, the group took covers behind trees and rocks as gunfire pass them. They watched two super mutants fall before their eyes as they attempted to reach the humans on the hill

"Connor, we got more of those suiciders" Jester shouted as the sudden sound of beeping could be heard

"Crap… Dusk, can you use one of your guardian powers?" Connor shouted over the loud sound of fires

"Depend on what I'm hitting" He shouted back as he lifted one of his fists in the air, the electric current traveling through his hand

"Target the middle, after- Gah shit- After Jester take out the bombers" Connor said as he took potshots at the mutants before noticing a super mutant with an bright red light on it right arm, climbing it way toward the hill "Jester, take the shot!"

Looking over his cover, Jester aimed his weapon at the approaching two bombers as they slowly ran up the hill. Taking the shot, the two mutants fell down to the ground as Dusk ran forward, jumping in the air before slamming down in the middle of the area, electrifying and killing all of the remaining enemies around the area

"Yeah! We did it, We-" Jimmy shouted happily before being slap across the face. Slowly looking up, he watched as the mask figure above him look down at him with the red visors shining down on his face.

"You don't, open fire on anything you see, even if you wanted to" Connor said coldly, there was no sense of emotions in his voice as he watches the kid cower before him

"Connor-"

"He nearly got us killed- This could got a lot smoother if sir shoot-a-lot over here didn't gone trigger happy" Connor growled

"I didn't think-" Jimmy managed to say

"Jim… Look, most people out here in the wasteland die, mostly because they don't think and just go all out shooting. I don't want someone from the vault to die because of me." Connor explained. Before Jimmy could say a word, a large boulder landed next to him and Jimmy. Looking toward the town, they all saw a large green ugly super mutant. It face was disfigured, almost looking bloated as if it was left in the water for too long.

"Behemoth!" Jester shouted as it threw another rock at them, crushing nearby things near them

"Why is it so big?!" Dusk shouted as he dodged an incoming boulder

"It big, but it's still dumb!" Connor shouted as he fired a couple of bullets as Keksis ran toward it head-on "Keksis! What are you doing?!"

The daedric knight continued to run toward the giant mutant as it threw two more rocks at him before slamming a fire hydrant like club down to the ground, missing him. Climbing up to his upper head, The Behemoth grabbed Keksis off of his body as it threw him toward the group

"Connor, keep it distracted!" Jester shouted as he ran back toward the APC, grabbing an item from a dead mutant, the same one he shot at before Dusk used his super

"Jester- God, Keep shooting!" Connor said as they all fired at the behemoth, which used one of it free hands to cover it face as bullets continued to land around it. Soon later, Jester came behind it, holding a large Catapult like weapon up to his shoulder. Aiming it toward the giant mutant, Jester fired a small mini nuke right toward the mutant back as a small nuke explosion burned the upper back of the behemoth as them fell forward down to the ground, shaking the ground on impact

"Can we go now, please? I'm done with anymore mutants" Dusk whined as he crouched down slightly, placing both of his hands on his knees

"For once… I'm with you, but first, we need to do what we needed to do here…" Connor said as Jester took out two satchel from his bag, placing them on the very few remaining working vehicles the super mutant has left.

Before Jester could place the second bomb, a loud and deep grunted voice shouted out "NO!" Turning to the direction of the voice, seeing another super mutant… but this one was different

He was wearing a gray metal helmet and metal chestplate with leather wraps around it arms. He had a brown colored gun with holes on the barrels, a hook like stock at the end. But what caught Connor eyes was a light brown device on his left arm… a pipboy

"You will NOT DESTROY EVERYTHING WE HAVE!" The mutant screamed as he aimed his weapon toward Connor

Connor stood there before seeing jimmy, jumping in front of him as seven bullets landed in his body before falling down to the ground "JIMMY!"

Jester and Dusk raised their weapons up to the last super mutant, shooting him until he fell forward. When they looked back toward Connor, he was crouching over Jimmy body, still lying on the floor as the others walked toward Connor

"S-sir?" Jimmy coughed, as he continued to stay motionless

"Damn it Jim that was dumb. Just hold on now. Jester, is there any stimpaks?"

"Gimme a sec" He said as he started running toward the Carrier "Hurry!" Connor shouted

"C-Connor… I… I don't think-"

"Stay with me" Connor shouted.

Jimmy eyes then went stale, his head falling backward as his limps slowly deflated. The blood slowly coming out of his body as Connor looked down in sadness.

"Connor… I'm… I'm sorry" Dusk said, sensing the emotion in Connor… sadness and remorse

"This is my fault" He said, standing up "He wouldn't have died if we left him back at the vault"

"Connor! Connor, I'm back, is he…" Jester voice trailed off as he sawed the lifeless body on the hard ground "Damnit!" He shouted as he punched a nearby vehicle.

A few minute of silence rolled by before one of them spoked

"We should get back to the vault, we'll done here" Connor said

"What about the body?" Jester asked

"Bring it with us, we can put up a funeral for him later" Connor replied. As he begin to walk back to the carrier, he stopped after two steps, seeing an man in an full dark leather clothes, he was holding an white weapon, which almost look a plastic box with an red color at the end.

"You two must came with me" The man said in a plain voice, looking toward Dusk and Jester

"Who the hell are you?" Jester asked

"That is irrelevant to this. You two must come with me now" he said in the same voice pattern as he walked closer to them

"Wait… is this an…" Connor eyes when widen as he now know what they are looking at

"Dusk, look out! It an courser!" Connor yelled out, but before Dusk could hear his complete sentence, a bright blue flash of light blinded him. Opening his eyes, the only thing around him was Keksis and Jimmy dead body on the ground

"Connor, who was that?" Keksis asked

"The institute" He growled, tightening his grip


	19. Chapter 19: The Institute

Chapter 19

* * *

In a flash of blue, the guardian found himself in a clear and large area. He looked around the area, finding himself in a large cylindrical-shaped place. Green trees growing, the clear glass he is standing on with the water underneath it.

Around him were a couple of people in white clothing, some having shades of different colors on their robes. Looking at a person near him, Dusk quickly noticed that the person face was almost like a mannequins, a living mannequins with yellow eyes.

"Well that… that just creepy" Arc said

"They're call synth" Jester said

"Synth? You mean like synthetic?" Arc asked

"TY-67, what are these outsider doing here?" A person demanded as he walked toward the two unknown people

"Father requested an audience with the guardian and his companion" The courser said

"Who is father?" Arc asked

"The Director of the Institute, our leader" The man said

"If he the father, I wonder who the mother" Jester joked

"I should let you know, that Father is an-"

"That should be enough, Mercer" a calm but old voice interrupted. Mercer turned around to see an older man wearing a white lab coat with green sweater within. His hair was all gray and white, about in his sixty.

"Oh, Father- I didn't see you there. Mind telling me why these things are here?" Mercer asked

"These are our guest, please try to be polite to them" The old man said to the scientist before looking toward the two guests "I must apologize for that. They, don't see alot of people from the outside around here. Ahem, Welcome to the Institute. You may call me father"

"Why Father? Don't you have another name?" Arc asked

"That is something, I rather not talk about. Come" the elder man said as he walked toward one side of the large cylinder room, toward the one with a Dusk and Jester following him before they reached the top level of the room, walking through the glass hallway, overlooking the main atrium.

"What do you know about us, the institute?"

"That your kidnappers, murders-"

"We are the only hope for mankind. What we did, is for the commonwealth"

"Only hope? You kidnap people- people who have families, and replace them with something else!" Jester shouted

"I don't know who to side with here" Dusk said as Jester and Father stared at each other

"The only reason I brought you here is to help you" Father said

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked as they walked into room which looked like a meeting room with at least three other people. They all had the same white outfit but with different color shade on them.

"It may be hard to explain to you but, after observing some of your fellow guardians, seeing many of you fall to death, after death… We believed that we can help you, in exchange, you help us"

"Help you with what at exactly?" Arc asked

"Father, if I may. We believe that we can mimic your powers to make more of you as synths" An woman said

"Copy our powers? That doesn't seem, possible" Arc said

"Well, that is what you people say at least. We can research the, and I quote "The light" inside you, to farther our project" a man said

"Look, I don't think I have time for this, I need to find an old IMC base somewhere in the east continent, it important that we get there as soon as possible" Dusk said

"We'll try to come back, if that possible" Arc said

"I see, well, we can teleport you there if we find the location-"

"Which we can" The same lady said

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked

"Well, seeing that you robot friend here is a pre-war relic. We can try to find the location of the base you looking for"

"You are not, getting anything from me" Jester growled "I'm not going to have any egg heads pull anything out of my head"

"We'll not pulling anything out, we just need to go through a quick search though your data mind to find-"

"Nothing from me!" Jester shouted as he slammed the table, before storming out of the room

"Look, I'll talk to him, I'll be back" Dusk said as he followed Jester out of the room, leaving Father and the three scientist in the room

"Are we really going to let them go?" a man asked

"No… we just need the require data we need" Father said "That same goes to the robot"

"Then what?"

"Terminate them, but collect as much data from the Guardian as soon as possible"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Damn it!" Connor shouted as he kicked a nearby rock

"Who is this institute?" Keksis asked

"Their kidnappers, murders, anyone that meet them are either, working for them, dead, or replaced by synths. No-one know where they are, or anything about them" Connor explained

"What are synths?"

"Robots. Humans that look humans but their really machines, they replace anyone you know into… them" Connor said as he looked down "We need to get Dusk back"

"How? You said it yourself, no-one can find them" Keksis said as he turned over a dead mutant hound over

"Maybe not everyone" A voice said. Keksis eyes widen as he looked behind him, recognizing the voice

"Mythic" Keksis said in his dark tone as he turned to face the small figure

"Surprise to see me" Mythic said as he walked a bit closer to the Daedric knight

"What are you doing here" Keksis demanded as he took out his sword

"To help… well no, not really" Mythic said

"Then what are you doing here?"

"To drop off some pony" Mythic said as he turned around, revealing an white unicorn behind him. Keksis eyes narrowed as he forced his attention on a familiar face

"You?!"

"Hey there Keksis" Cloud said, waving nervously before being dragged up in the air

"What, are you doing here?!" Keksis growled as his right hand was on Cloud's neck with his sword on the other

"Keksis, he's with me" Mythic said as he quickly walked up to the knight

"He was supposed to be in the Canterlot dungeon, facing the crimes he have done in the past- AND present" Keksis argued as he continued to hold Cloud in the air

"Keksis" Cloud managed to gasp as the knight grip was getting tighter "What ever happened back there, that wasn't me"

"Keksis, Stop!" Connor shouted as Keksis stared at Cloud eyes as he slightly squeezed Cloud's neck farther. Connor grabbed an nearby bar before slamming it down on the knight arm

"Ugh, Connor. Why did you do that?" Keksis grunted while holding his arm

"You were going to kill him" Connor replied

"No, I still needed him alive" Keksis said

"Well, it look like you wanted to kill him" Connor shrugged

"As much as I want to, it's not my place to decide one fate" Keksis said as shooked his hurt arm before turning toward Mythic "You said, you know where you Dusk is... where"


	20. Chapter 20: Rescue

Chapter 20

* * *

"Jester, wait up"

"What do you want" Jester said angrily

"They can help us find the IMC base" Dusk said "They just wanted to help-"

"Help my ass!" Jester shouted "They only help themselves, killing anyone that get in their way. Help them for a while, and then they'll end up stabbing you in the back"

"How do you know?" Dusk said as he watched Jester, looking down at the atrium down below them

"Trust me, I know" He said. Jester sighed before turning back to the guardian "I better not regret this… come on, let go back"

They entered back into the conference room, only to see no-one beside one female scientist, whom just gotten off of her seat.

"Where is everyone?" Dusk asked

"Oh, I was about to find you, but I guess now you here. Father request you to be in the bioscience lab guardian, as your friend, I believe that he would be in advance system" The woman said as two armored synths entered the room "I'll take your robotic friend with me as these synths will take you to the bioscience lab"

"I don't like this, Dusk" Jester said as he glare at the two synths before looking at the blond lady

They both went their separate ways as Dusk walked down to the main atrium before walking into a large but smaller circular room with a tall tower in the middle of the room. Most of the shelfs were covered with plants as the tables were covered in lab equipment, almost looking like an indoor farm for scientists. One of the scientist looked up from his clipboard before speaking

"So this is the so call guardian, we'll let get this over with" The man said

"What is this place?" Dusk asked

"Look like a small farm" Arc said

"This is one of our divisions out of four others. Right now, you're sitting in the bioscience section. We are responsible for genetic, bio-engineering, and medical care. Now sit down so we can-"

Suddenly the ground shooked as lab equipment and items fell down from the desks. Dusk quickly took out his weapon

"What going on?" Dusk said as an orange like energy blasted the room entrance, destroying two of the synths in the room while charring the wall of the clean room.

A shout yelled out which sounded more like a war cried then a scream. Dusk raised his rifle as he waited the invaders to enter the room. Out of the smoke, a dark armored knight emerged from the smoke, tackling a synth down to the floor before ripping the robotic head out with his dark armored hand.

"Keksis? What are- how did you get here?"

"You should thank him" Keksis said as he stood up, looking at the way he came in. Within the dark smoke, was a small pony like figure walking into the room

"Cloud?" Dusk said aloud

"No, but you were close" the voice called as the figure emerged from the dust, revealing an dark gray unicorn with yellow eyes having a black and green mane

"Remember me?"

"You? But- why are you-"

"Duck!" Mythic shouted as he pointed his weapon toward the guardian head. Dusk ducked before the equestrian could fire his pistol, destroying a head of a synth as the plastic metal body fell down to the ground

"Alright come on, follow me" Mythic said as he went out of the room with Dusk and Keksis following him

* * *

Out of the bioscience section, Mythic and the others quickly made it to the middle of the atrium as two familiar faces were standing guard

"Connor? What are- What going on!?" Dusk shouted

"We're here to rescue you" Connor said as he begin to cut and connect wires on a small panel near the large glass cylinder

"I told you they were crazy!" Jester shouted

"Accord to them, they want to help humanity" Arc said

"Are you crazy?! They're just a bunch of psycho" Connor shouted at the ghost, his hand still holding onto the wires

" _That is what you think_ " A loud statically voice called

Before the small group could know it, they were surrounded by synths, all of them aiming their rifles right toward them as the loud voice on the intercom continued

" _You may think that we're just scientists that only help themselves. But you're wrong, we are building a better tomorrow for humanity, for you, for everyone. Guardian, if you could give us a chance, we can help in every way to you and your, traveler. Tell you friends to lower their weapons, and we can end this peacefully, and no one can die"_ Father said

Before Dusk could say anything, Jester stood in front of the guardian, pulling out his pistol as he aimed it at one of the standing synths

"Here my answer" Jester said before shooting the synth, only to damage the exterior shell of the bot

" _So be it_ " Father finally said as the synths ready their weapons. Just before they could shoot, a large shield covered Jester and the others. Keksis looked at Dusk, who also looked at him

"That wasn't me" He said, and then he looked behind him to see Mythic, struggling with his magic as the blue lasers continued to land on the barrier.

"Connor, hurry with that door!" Mythic shouted as Connor tried to hot-wire the small console

"GAH- Forget this!" Connor yelled as he grabbed something from his backpack, taking out a olive round, flat item. Placing it on the glass as he pressed a button in the middle.

"Get back!" Connor shouted as he backed away from the glass. The device beeped a few time before exploding, making a hole in the cylinder "Let go!"

Connor jumped down the hole with Dusk, Keksis, and the others followed him. Down the hole was a long hallway with a stair going up to a room, which inside were a few table and computer consoles, one console was in the far middle of the room as the group wolves walked up the stairs.

"Dusk, Cover me while I get this working" Mythic said as he ran toward the main console

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Jester said as he ran up to mythic, who was already pressing things on the terminal

"I know what I'm doing; you're not the only one who is good with technology" Mythic said

"How about I do it?" Arc said in annoyance

"Uh, guys" Everyone turned to Connor, who was pointing his finger at the incoming synths, who were coming up the stairs.

"Dusk, cover us! Arc, help me with this teleporter" Mythic shouted as he started pressing buttons

"Why am I taking- Crap- Nevermind!" Dusk shouted as he and Connor pushed a table toward the doorway of the stairs, using it as cover and barrier.

Taking out a fusion grenade, Dusk tossed it toward the approaching bots, sticking onto a synth before it exploded, destroying a couple of them as metal and plastic flew forward onto the ground.

"How much do they have?!" Connor shouted as blindly fired his rifle from his cover, damaging a few synths

"Arc, any second now!" Dusk said

"Uh, Mythic… What this?" Arc asked as he looked at a large red button

"Oh, right" Mythic laugh a bit before hitting the button

 **Relay powering up. Ready in ten-**

"Everyone in- NOW" Connor shouted as he threw a grenade down the stairs. By the time everyone was in, the voice was already counting down to five

 _"Do you know what you have done"_ a voice called, which sounded like it was coming from an intercom

 _"You have let humanity last hope, disappear… We could have done, so much with your help. But now that is no longer an opinion"_ Father said though the intercom " _For now on, you and your friends are now an enemy of the institute. Should you ever cross us, we will kill you"_

 **Relay online and engaging**

In a flash of light, Dusk and the others appeared on the surfaces. Looking around, they found themselves around a large white building with pillars on the outside, supporting the roof edges.

"I'm done with scientists and their labs" Arc said

"I told you I don't trust them" Jester said as he sighed "Alright, where is my carrier?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, we have it-"

"What do you mean" Jester asked, already having a bit of anger and annoyance in his tone

"Well, we don't have IT, but he does" Connor said as he lifted his wrist up "Cloud, you there?"

 _"Finally! What took you guys so long"_ A voice called from Connor's wrist watch

"We have a, mechanical problem… but we're done here, come over here and pick us up" Connor said as a small blue flash and beep appeared on Connor arm

"Wait, Cloud- As in-"

"The one I was trying to take in- yes" Keksis said

"How did he get here?" Dusk asked

"That would be me" Mythic said as he walked forward as a ship descended from the skies with Jester's APC underneath it

"They better not scratch her" Jester said as they walked onto the ship


	21. Chapter 21: Back to the Vault

Chapter 21

* * *

A guard, sitting at the vault door control console, was leading back in his fold-able chair while reading a purple color magazine. He fell off as he heard the sudden sound of the moving door opening. Panicking, he immediately got up, taking out his pistol, before lowering it and sighing in relief.

"Oh, it just you" The guard sighed as he watched Connor walk inside the vault "So, are those super mutant going to be a…" his sentence trailed off as he saw two of Connor teammate walking inside, holding an stretcher with an large white cloth over it, with something in it

"What happen?" The guard asked, Connor glanced that the guard before looking forward

"Contact Fisher family, tell them it… bad news" Connor said, an hint of sadness in his voice

"Oh, I-… alright, I'll contact them immediately" The guard said in a low tone "You should me to the Overseer office"

Connor nodded as he walked further into the vault, leaving the four team members in the room

"So, Dusk" Jester said as the guardian turned to face the robotic figure "You never mention being friend with an alien, or a FUCKING PONY!" He shouted as he stretched his mechanical arms toward the white unicorn

"What wrong with knowing one, or being friend with one- I mean- Keksis here is a Daedra, no offence. And you're not arguing about him" Dusk said

"That different! Aliens are the main reason why we're in this mess!"

"Aliens or not, we're all in the same boat" Dusk said

"Dusk is right" Mythic said as he walked toward the group "You guys have the same goal for a reason, and sometime, you have to work with an unlikely friend"

"Wait, weren't you there at the Whispering Tip Mountain?" Arc said as he floated around Mythic

"Yes, he was there when we fought that dragon" Dusk answered as they turned back to the dark color unicorn

"And why where you there?" Keksis said in a stern tone

"It long story, Keksis. But now is not the time" Mythic said "Keksis, come and see me on the spitfire, when you guys come back" He said as he exited the vault

"So... who the hell was that" Jester asked, as Cloud slapped himself on the forehead

* * *

Connor was waiting for the overseer doors to open as he sat down in one of the clean chairs in the vault. Remembering the death of Jimmy, how he jumped in front of him when that super mutant started to shoot. He started to wonder if Jimmy was being selfless… or was just protecting him

His thought was cutted out when the door to the overseer office opened, with a guard walking outside of the room. "Connor, The overseer is waiting for you inside"

As Connor walked inside the office, where two vault residents where sitting in front of the desk with the overseer sitting behind the round desk. "Ahem, Mister Connor, please sit down"

Connor looked at the two residents then the overseer before sitting down

"We were discussing about the trip you took… with Jimmy Fisher" The overseer said

"Yes"

"Then why did you allow one of my residents from my vault to die, or allow him to leave the vault"

"He wanted to come, but we did everything we did to protect him, to help him-"

"Then Why?" A woman said in a sad voice, her makeups were darkening her face by the tear drops she shredded. Only the old wet waters on her eyes remained a napkin in her hand as she looked down. Connor could tell that she was crying, but she couldn't tear up that much anymore "Why did you let him die?"

"You got my son killed!" Jimmy's father shouted as he got out of his seat

"Joe, stop" Joe wife said

"He's the reason why our son is dead" Joe shouted

"Joe, I believe that Connor did everything he could to save him- to protect him. There was nothing that we could do" The overseer explained

Connor looked at the eyes of the angry man, the anger in his eyes as he lifted his hand in the air, forming a fist as it flew pass Connor, who flipped the dark haired man over him and into the ground, keeping Joe in the ground with his boot while holding one of his arm up in a straight line, putting pressures on his elbow

"Guard!" The overseer shouted. As soon the overseer called the vault guard outside, two arm guards rushed into the room, restraining Joe while holding Connor back

"You got my son killed!" Joe screamed as he was taken outside, struggling with the guards

"Alex… can you leave us for a moment?" The overseer sighed as the Jimmy's mom left the room. The overseer stood up from her seat as she walked toward the round window, pouring herself a drink at one of the nearby stand.

"Susan -"

"Don't, call me that" She growled

"Overseer- what ever happened out there, we tried -"

"You don't think I know that!" She shouted before taking in a deep breath "Do you know how hard it is to manage a whole vault by myself? I have to keep everyone safe- but now? It the same bullshit, we're constantly getting attacked and I have one resident DEAD!"

"We took care of those super mutants, that one problem gone" Connor said

"And what about the others? What about the others that also attacks us- the raiders and the feral ghouls? We were safe before all of that- before you came" Susan hissed

"Blaming him won't solve the problem" A voice called

The overseer and Connor looked toward the door, seeing Jester standing in the doorway as the door closed behind him. Jester was now wearing a dark tactical vest, white bracers on his forearms, and a black scarf surrounding his neck.

"Jester, your aren't supposed to be in here" Susan said

"That not the issue here. Bad thing are supposed to happen… even if people didn't wanted them to happen" Jester said as he walked up to Connor, but before he can get closer, a small glass cup smashed next to him. Looking where the glass came from, Jester and Connor saw Susan, her arm stretched outward toward Jester, the anger in her eyes

"Leave" she growled "Leave us, and never come back!" Soon after she stated her words, a guard, the same one from earlier, walked inside as Connor and Jester exited the room

Just before Connor left the room, he turned his head back, seeing the Overseer on one of the lounge couch "I will sent help... if we can" He said before leaving

* * *

Connor and Jester walked to the main atrium as they walked toward Dusk, Cloud, and the others, who were sitting at one of the tables in a market like plaza

"How did it go?" Arc asked

"Not good… Jimmy's parents are mad and sad- while the overseer is… piss, and decided to kick us out" Connor said

"What? Why" Dusk asked, wondering why the Overseer of the vault would kick them out after taking care of the mutant problem

"She think that we're the reason why their vault are getting attacked most of the time" Jester said

"By the same super mutant?" Arc asked

"No" Connor said "The vault had different kind of raids, from human bandits to feral ghouls"

"But she believe that we're the reason why their getting attack most of the time- well, when we first came here" Jester said

"Did you reason with her?" Keksis asked

"You don't think we already did that" Connor sighed as he places his arms over a metal railing "Now what"

"To the IMC base" Jester said slowly as he looked toward one direction


	22. Chapter 22: The Plan

Chapter 22

* * *

Jester, Dusk, and Keksis were in the main hold, or lounge, sitting at the round table as Keksis watched the two play cards on the round table.

"So Dusk, when this whole thing blow over, you mind if I hang around in your tower, like somewhere outside of your titan's walls?" Connor asked as he walked into the main hold

"Why not the wasteland?" Jester said

"Eh, I'm ready for a change of scenery" Connor said as he moved a box next to the table before sitting on top of it

"You should live in canterlot, we could use good people like you" Keksis said, inspecting a steel dagger as he slowly moved his finger across the flat surface of the blade

"No offense Keksis, but I uh- I'm not good at being around a calm and peaceful area. I'm more of a- post apocalyptic person, and the area around the last city is a good place for me to be in" Connor said

"You sure you want to be outside the walls? Not a lot of people would survive out there" Arc said

"Arc, I survive things worse than the fallen or anything you fought before"

"Then you haven't met Siva" Dusk said, placing a single card on the table as Connor looked at the guardian

"Remind me- what is a Siva?" Connor asked

Before Dusk could say anything, Jester spoked first "They're a pre-war- or Golden age nanotechnology. From what I remembered, they were tested on titans to help the IMC war effort, but that was until the, so call _darkness_ came" Jester explained

"How do you know about them?" Arc asked

"I still have information regarding to some IMC projects, most from the Vinson Dynamic and other main IMC divisions" Jester said

"So what else do you have in the metal head of yours?" Connor asked with a side joke in his sentence

"Well, for starters. As you know, I'm not really any regular robot- but a Simulacrum"

"A Sim-of-lay-crumb?" Cloud said in a lame silly tone as he walked out of the cockpit, and toward the kitchen

"A Simulacrum!" Jester shouted as he grunted in annoyance "I don't get how you can stand him, or even befriend one!"

"Well, he is a good gunslinger" Arc said

"And a friend" Dusk said with Connor nodding in agreement

Jester sighed as he placed his hand on his white metal forehead, looking down "What did I do to get myself into this"

"I think it something that involve with you three…" Connor sentence trailed off as his eyes narrowed toward the other side of the room, his eyes, fully widen and fill with disgust "What the, FUCK, Cloud!"

The three other looked at Connor direction, only to see the white unicorn, holding a small blue tin with a spoon floating in the air, leveling it to his mouth.

"What is that?" Arc asked

"Is that, Cram?" Jester said, standing up

"Isn't that something like, meat?" Arc said, with Dusk standing up soon after

"OOH, oh ok, I get it. Just because I'm a bucking pony, doesn't mean that I have to eat only veggies" Cloud argued as he ate another bite. Dusk and Connor looked in disgust as Keksis pushed his arms against the round table, moving it away so he could stand up, before walking away from the table as he stood up and walked away in the ship hallway.

"I thought your types of specie only eat fruit and vegetable. Not meat!" Arc shouted

"Well, I was raised by bat ponies" Cloud said with his mouth full

"Don't let him sleep on top, he might suck your blood" Jester whispered to Dusk, who shiver at the thought of it, imaging an picture of the white unicorn, having two sharp fangs and red eyes, hanging down from the top bed bunk as he stare at him, asleep.

"Uh... Dusk?"

"What?" Dusk looked to his side to see Connor and his ghost with a concern looks on their faces "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it just a… well, nothing" Dusk said "But why?"

"What?" Arc said

"No, I mean Cloud. Why are you eating meat?"

"I was hungry" Cloud said as he walked back into the pilot seat, the automatic door closing behind him

* * *

Keksis was standing in one of the halls near the engine room, as the green headlight shined down over him. He was lying against the wall before he noticed someone walking toward him, or some pony

"Keksis…"

"… Mythic"

"So, what do you want to know" Mythic asked, seeing that Keksis would have plenty of question for him

"Why were you there at the whispering tip Mountain?" Keksis asked in a firm voice

"It... something that I needed to do… but you know that Voss had a change of plan"

"Why did you use him anyway, you know he's not like me" Keksis said

"I know… but he had connection that I don't have- unlike my other sources that I use" Mythic explained "But it all worked out in the end, I gotten what I needed, and you got yours"

"What do you mean?" Keksis questioned

"Well, seeing how I gotten what I needed- even if it wasn't what I wanted in the first place. I still got what I needed. While you're, back with your princess and re-created the W.O.S again" Mythic said

"What are you planning with that soul gem?"

"Well, that something that for… later. But listen. I know what happened at the gala back then, and that wasn't Cloud" Mythic said

"How, do you know, about that" Keksis asked in a slow and firm voice

"Well, He and I have a connection to each other. Even if my past- I mean- if He doesn't know it yet" Mythic correct himself

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know what is going to happen to him in the future, and I- well, sort of know what happen back in the past… and at the gala" He said as he quickly finished his final sentence before looking down the ship corridor, hearing someone coming toward them. The Knight looked in Mythic direction to see Connor, who was still wearing his brown duster with his rifle strapped onto his back.

"Connor, what are you doing here" Keksis asked

"Wanted to check up on you" He said as Mythic walked away "Everything alright?"

Keksis sighed as he got off the wall "No, I don't know… You know about Cloud- or should I say… Arctic Night" Connor nodded as the knight signed once more "So you do know"

"Ever since I met Dusk and Cloud together"

"You do know that I have to bring Cloud- or Arctic- or whatever name he used- I have to bring him in for the crime he have done in his past and now" Keksis said

"Why are you telling me this?" Connor asked. Seeing how it was strange for Keksis to give him this information

"Dusk wanted to be at Cloud trial, I was wondering if you wanted to be there too" Keksis said

"I'll think about it" Connor replied

Before Keksis could say anything else, a static from the ship's intercom spoked

"Guys, can you meet up in the main hold, Dusk has something, on the hologram" Cloud said over the ship intercom

* * *

As the two walked toward the main hold, Dusk, Jester and Cloud were standing next the large round table in the middle of the room as a static holographic picture of Shino appeared, with dotted lines appeared underneath

"Shino, what going on?" Arc said

" _There you are. I have been trying to reach you in the past few hours, a lot had happened while you were gone. Did you found what you needed?_ " Shino asked as the dotted lines underneath the picture started to go up as he talked.

"Wait- what happened while we're gone?" Dusk asked

" _It's your warlock friend- he went after his ghost_ " Shino said

"Nathan? Damn it! Do you know where he is?"

" _Yeah, your friend Liara is tracking him down somewhere around the plague land, apparently somewhere in the near the area where those guardians defeated the archon priest_ " Shino said

"And you let her go?!" Dusk shouted

"S _he wanted to go, I don't get why you're getting trigger by this_ " Shino said _"I'm giving you the location where my scout found the fallen base… but when you go there, I lost contact with one of my scouts after he revealed the location. What ever is in there, your going in blind... and be careful- we already lost too many guardians today"_ After the exo finished his sentence, the holographic picture closed itself as the large terminal shutted down

"So what now? We can't go two places at once" Cloud said

"I don't know" Dusk sighed as he walked toward a metal crate, sitting on it "I can't lose another guardian like last time, but we have to stop Siva from spreading"

"Well, the coordinates that exo gave me is a few miles from the base we need to go" Jester said "We can drop you off while we go the IMC base"

"I'll stay with Dusk, We can't all stay together" Keksis said

"I'll go with Jester, There was something about the crash I was in- and I want to know why" Connor said

"Well, now we have tie, so- yea"

"Well, you should go with Dusk and Keksis- seeing how they will need any help they need" Mythic recommended "And with you guys having guns beside Keksis- I doubt that Keksis would do anything well with his weapons"

"He DOES have his fireball spells" Arc said

"Yeah, I don't think, his blades- or his magical stuff, would do anything- I mean- we're talking about, Space Aliens- with lasers weapons and spaceships. Not your fantasy stuff in that empty helmet of yours" Jester said

"Better than having a metal body that can't feel anything" Keksis replied as Jester walked up to Keksis, moving his metal head toward Keksis face- or helmet, trying to look menacing toward the dark knight

"You got a problem with that?" Jester questioned in a stern voice

"Keksis, Jester! Enough!" Mythic shouted "You two know that fighting each other is not going to help"

"He does have a point, fighting is not going to help us, or you two at all" Connor said as he walked toward the ship cargo bay

"I'll drop you, Dusk, and Cloud off, while I'll take Connor and Jester to the base" Mythic said again before walking away

"Now I'm taking order from a horse? Just great" Jester grunted

* * *

"Mythic, hold up" Cloud called out, as Mythic stopped his way to the flight compartment, seeing Cloud and Dusk's ghost behind him "How do you even know us? Or even know where to find us?" Arc asked

"Uhhh, let see…" Mythic scratched the back of his head, trying to find an excuse for something

"You said you'll explain everything to me when we get the others. And I'm sure this is the time you'll tell us" Cloud said

Mythic looked behind Cloud and Arc to see Keksis and Dusk talking to each other before sighing "Follow me, I can't tell the other about what I going to tell you, it… Something I can't explain to the others… not now, at least" He said as they walked into the cockpit of the freighter, closing the door behind them

"Alright, Where to start… You know what the Vex are right?" Mythic asked

"Well, Dusk told me that their just killing machines… to shoot lasers and stuff" Cloud recalled, from his first mission with Dusk

"You're not wrong… well, technically you are. The Vex are time traveling machines, traveling between timelines. We still don't know much about them… besides turning worlds into machines" Arc explained "But why are we talking about them?"

"Well… I'm what you call… Oh celestia don't make me regret this" Mythic quickly said as he placed one of his hoof on his face

"Regret what?" Cloud and Arc said at the same time. Mythic looked at them with a serious look before sighing.

Dusk and Keksis were still talking as a loud voice yelled out from the cockpit, flinching at the loud voice

 _"WHAT!"_

* * *

 **Yup... that how I'm going to end that (Chapter). I really want to explain that part so bad, but most people just going to say "Wait WHAT! HOW?", that sort of stuff. That one part with the meat was just something for the humor- the laughs- and something i readed and thought about in the fallout equestria story, and why not.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Back here again

Chapter 23

* * *

"So we're back here again" Arc said as Dusk, set foot on the snowy ground of the Cosmodrome. The rusted building covered in snow while parts of the buildings were torched off. Dusk looked around, realizing that this was the same place that they were dropped off during the missing guardian mission to King watch

"Alright where to, Arc?"

"There should be a small opening in one of the wall somewhere, near King Watch" His ghost said as they walked forward, with Cloud walking in front of them

"Why do you still support him Dusk?"

"What?" Dusk asked, looking at the Daedra knight as they entered a building, walking inside a hole in a wall.

"Arctic Night- Or what you call him now, Cloud Spark, is a criminal… and yet, you still help him… why?" Keksis asked the guardian, wondering why a guardian like him, is helping a wanted pony- a criminal.

Dusk remained quiet for a while before speaking "He's one of us now- not just a Guardian- but a member of the Wolf of Steel- and a friend" He said

Keksis eyes widen a bit before turning it back to normal as they walked through the building, using shortcuts that were made by the Fallen Splicers. Making it to the outside, they were greeted by the cold breeze of the wind, blushing against their bodies, and the metallic smell entering their noses.

"According to Shino, This is the first place that the fire-team landed in… the one that defeated Aksis" Arc said

In a distance, there were already sound of gunfires, with the fallen growls filling the air. Rushing toward the sound of the battle, the three spotted two guardians behind a few covers, shielding themselves from the incoming plasma fire.

"Liara! Nathan!" Dusk shouted as he jumped from the ledge, activating his Sun breaker midair, tossing his flaming hammers down on the fallen, one by one.

"Captains!" Liara yelled as two fallen captains came out from one of the nearby building, with a few dregs and vandals following them out. As soon, Dusk was about to throw a hammer at them, his super gave out. His burning effect disappearing from his body as the titan felled back down onto the snowy metal ground.

"Now what?" Velvet asked as Dusk quickly took cover next to the two warlocks.

"Well…" Dusk looked over his cover, to see Keksis, sprinting right toward the two captains. Plunging his sword right into the fallen captain abdomen before pushing the body off. The other splicer captain pulled out his Shock blade, which was corrupted by Siva. Just before the captain could land his weapon on the knight, Keksis disappeared into a dark shadowy mist as it moved right behind the Fallen, who was confuse at what just happen. As the Mist started to build up, Keksis re-emerged out of the mist as it faded away, back stabbing the captain, before pushing he fallen body away with his other hand.

Two other fallen splicers spotted the dark knight, just as they were just about to shoot him, two bullets entered their bodies.

"You owe me, Keksis!" Cloud shouted from the back, spinning the Exotic hand cannon in the air for a few moments.

Keksis was about to walk back to the group until a couple of bullet started to land next to he knight. Not by the fallen- but a certain… warlock

"Nathan! Stop, he with us!" Dusk shouted as he pulled the warlock weapon down, the barrel pointing down to the ground beside of pointing it at Keksis

"W-what? He a Daedra!" Nathan argued back

"Yeah but, not the one we encounter before" Dusk explained "He's a friend from equestria"

"The same place where you met your blue unicorn friend… speaking of which, where is he?" Velvet asked

"I'm right here" A voice said below the yellow ghost

"You're, not him"

"He is, he just in a... different disguise" Dusk explained, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands

"When he's in this form, he goes by the name, Cloud Spark" Keksis said

"He can talk?" Nathan exclaimed in surprise, seeing the knight talkign for the first time

"Better then your weapon- Warlock" Keksis insulted, walking pass the two guardians

"So Dusk- This… white unicorn is… Arctic? Is this some kind of camouflage or something else?" Liara asked

"Well- his real name is Arctic Night… and this is his other identify, Cloud Spark. Long story, we'll explain someday" Arc said as they walked toward the large sphere size building, walking up the ramp to the entrance.

The cold silence air was pierced by a shape noise as something traveled passed the guardians, exploding behind them. Looking ahead of them, was another robot coming out- however, it was half the size of the mechanical titan. The chassis was large, with a small triangular head in the middle. There were Siva part all over the main body, with the dark colored diamonds attached to the exteriors, and the red wires coursing through the chassis with one going though one of the flat eye of the mech, before connecting back to the main body.

Raising it two forearms up, a red glow appeared as blasts of red plasma rockets started to rapidly fire upon the guardians and their two friends

"JUMP!" Arc shouted as the guardians quickly hopped off the ramps, dogding the imcoming rockets

"What is that? Another titan?" Nathan shouted, firing a couple of bullet on the siva controlled mech.

"No- it too small to be those things, it must be another mechanical machine" Keksis said solidly, conjuring a fireball in his palm.

"He's right, it could be another IMC machine" Arc said

"How much robots do they have- WOAH!" Dusk quickly ducked as the mech jumped right next to his cover, swinging one of its arms, destroying a pillar as the Guardian rolled out of the way

"HEY!" The mech looked up as a piece of rock hitted it's metal chassis. Looking up- was the male warlock, spinning around as a bight orange flame surrounded him, with part of his armor glowing and expanding, as if they looked like holograms. Lifting one of his arms in the air- he summoned a bright orange sword with a large wing spreading out, before tossing arc angles flames down on the robot- burning it down.

Hovering back down, the glowing pieces on his armor started fading away into their oringal looks. The wings disappearing, as well as the sword.

"Nate, what was- what kind of super was that?" Dusk asked in surprise, never seeing this kind of super in his life

"Well, it something that I learned as a sunsinger- But I wouldn't call it that" Nathan said as he lifted his hand to eye level, inspecting it.

"Dawnbreaker?"

"What did you say?" Nathan asked in a confuse but demanding tone

"Uhh, Dawnbreaker- because you know- Fire, Light, and you, breaking down the Fallens" Cloud said as he motions his hoof around as he talk

"No, that dosent sound right…" Velvet said

"Daybreaker" Keksis added in before looking up to the warlock and the yellow ghost

"That just the same-"

"No, Wait! Dawnblade, Yeah" Cloud shouted in excitement, interrupting the ghost

"You know what? I like that actually… Dawnblade" Velvet said, before turning to her, temporary guardian

"Naah, Daybreaker sound much better" The warlock replied

"Just call your super Day-break as your super, and Dawnblade as your subclass name" Liara said in annoyance "I getting tired of sitting here in the snow"

* * *

After walking into the large sphere, they all found themselves in a tall room, with a long drop to the bottom. There were a few catwalks, along with a few things like metal beams and Vehicles hanging on a few wires, made from the Fallen Splicers no doubts.

"That's… a long drop" Arc commented as Liara hovers from platforms to platform

"Dusk, I wish to speak to you about… something" Keksis said behind him

"What is it?" Dusk asked as he was about to jump to a platform, before being stop by a hand on his shoulder

"What do you see in her?" Keksis asked, his red eyes looking at the titan helmet, looking straight though his eye

"Who, Lily?" Dusk said

"No… Your other friend" Keksis said, peeking over the Guardian shoulder to see the female awoken as she jumped onto a catwalk, with Cloud and Nathan following her

"What about Liara?"

"What do you see in her?" Keksis asked him

"A friend…"

"Is it?"

"Where are you getting at, Keksis?" Dusk questioned

"The way you reacted to her departure after the other guardian, you bursted out in anger. Only those who act that way, are those who protect the ones they know… and love" Keksis explained

"Woah, wait what?" Dusk said, backing up "If your saying if I love her, your wrong. I only see her as a friend"

"What is the term you mortals uses… Action speak louder than words?" Keksis quoted as he walked pass the Guardian

As Dusk and Keksis continued their conversation, Cloud, and the two warlocks continued to walk forward, walking on a stable catwalk, Cloud walked a few steps until something popped out of the ground, a ball, spinning around and around as it increased its speed.

"Get away from it!" Nathan shouted as he pulled the unicorn away from the spinning white ball before in exploded, a large white web like field surrounding a few feet from where Cloud was just then.

"They're getting smarter" Liara mumbled

"There Fallens- They can manage in any ways" Nathan said to the awoken

"Hey guys? Do you hear that?" Cloud asked. Keksis, and the three guardians listened carefully, hearing small electric noises in the air, and above them, along with some few beeping. Next to Cloud, was a small black colored drone, descending down, as the unicorn turned around, the bot red eyes was starting into his.

"Shanks!" Velvet shouted as the dark colored Bot growled angrily at them as Nathan shot a few rounds into it as it fell down to the bottomless depth of the hollow wall. As it fell down, two more appeared, with more appearing around the Guardians, coming above and below them as the Shanks starting to shooting Arc bolts at the guardians.

Dusk and Keksis quickly jumped their ways to the Cloud and the two warlocks as they shot down a couple of shanks, with a few more appearing, some with a larger turret underneath them along with a bigger shank, having a dark purple shell with a lighter glow under it, and two cannons underneath the main body.

"We got heavies" Dusk shouted as he shot a few shotgun rounds into the large drone only angering it more, before Keksis jumped right on top of it, impaling it with his daedric sword right in the center as it jerked around, with the Daedra still on the top of it before it started to fall, but not until the Daedra jump off onto a nearby plafrom, somewhere underneath where the others are

"Keksis, you're alright?" Dusk shouted from afar

"Yes, I shall join you soon" Keksis said as he equip his sword, walking into one of the dark crack in the wall.

"Is he always like that?" Liara asked

"Not all the time" Cloud replied "He's… more of a gentlemen back on equestria- and sometime he talk casually at random moments"

"So basically he has two personally" Velvet said as they moved forward in the wall.

"Well, yes- and no. He just like that for some reason" Dusk replied, loading in another mag into his Auto rifle "Maybe he just getting used to thing I guess"

"Say Nathan, what happen to your bad juju?" Dusk asked, noticing the weapon that the warlock use most of the time, missing.

"Ugh, it was that fucking- THING! It took my ghost, AND my gun!" The warlock shouted in anger, before taking in a deep breath and exhaling "I need a vacation"

"You going to have to ask Zavala for one. Maybe Cayde can help you get one" Velvet joked

As they continued a few minutes, they could hear the sounds of blades hitting each others, along with a loud hissing noise, which sounded like it was coming from a creature. As the sound gotten closer, an wall to the left busted open, as a Dark colored creature appeared, holding something in it's arms

"It's Keksis!" Arc shouted as he sawed the dark knight struggling with the Snatcher. The creature took notice of the guardians as it sheicked at them. Dusk and Nathan both lifted their weapons as they attempted to shoot down the creature, only to miss a few shots, and hitting a couple on it's arms near the knight.

Liara ran up to it as she thrusted her arms forwards, as a dash of lighting shocked the creature, making it drop the Knight down, as he grabbed onto a edge with one hand, with one finger giving up, after another.

"KEKSIS" Cloud shouted as the equestrian slided across the ground, stretching his forehoof down to Keksis, nearly grabbing onto him before missing… as the Daedra fell down, along with the Snatcher creature

"He's… gone" Arc said in disbelief

"Cloud… there nothing we can do now" Dusk said as Cloud lifted himself up off the ground

"For you, maybe" A voice said behind them

Turning around, they could clearly see a dark smoke rising up from the grate as it started to form up to the same height as them. Dark shards begined to form out of the mist before busting away, as a newly formed Daedra appeared in front of them.

"But- what- How?!" Arc said, shock from what he just witnessed

"It's… a old power of mines, I have been struggling to regain them ever since" Keksis replied, inspecting one of his arm before falling down to the floor "My old shell is below, but I used up most of my power to create a new one"

"Well, it good to have you back" Dusk said, helping the daedra up

"Hey, no time for reunions, We got someone to save here" Velvet reminded them

As the five pasted though the hollow walls of the cosmdrone, They found themselves in a large room with a couple of TV Screens on the other side, some cracked, a few on but with white static screens, and other just simply turned off.

"I wonder if they ever watch any videos with these?" Cloud pondered as he sat in front of a screen from afar.

Suddenly, all of the screens that were off, or on, all turned red, with a strange symbol in the middle, glowing brightly as a loud laughter could be heard. In the back middle of the room, a large Fallen Splicer appeared, teleporting inside the room. From the Vent above the room, were Fallen Dregs, dropping down, holding daggers and knives as they surrounded the guardians

"Get ready for a fight" Arc said as Dusk activated his Hammer, as flames surrounded him, preparing for a fight.


	24. Chapter 24: IMC base

Chapter 24

* * *

A couple of hour ago

Jester and Connor both jumped off the ramp of the ship as it started to ascend up into the air before disappearing in the sky

"That model seem similar to me, but my memory core are still fuzzy" Jester said as he cocked his weapon

They were on a edge of a rocky surface as they walk pass a few tall column and small passage though walls. As they walked though the crack in a wall, they were greeted by an site of a base. The walls were still intact, along with the towers that still remains, the round building in the base either covered with snow, or with a few large hole in them.

"I guessing that they never stood a chance" Connor said as he climbed down the small edge down to the ground, with Jester jumping off of the small cliff.

"The IMC are prepared for anything from air attacks from the Militia... that doesn't explain how this base has fallen so fast" Jester said as he scanned his surroundings while walking around the exterior wall of the base

"Well, they never fought any aliens before" Connor replied, entering the base by a broken wall, climbing the rumbles as he slide down to the solid ground. The snow was thick , a few inches up from the concrete ground of the base.

Walking across the field, the cold breeze passed though their bodies, leaving a trail of their own footsteps behind. The vehicles that were left a century ago were all frozen up, the ice growing on the windows, along with some icicles hanging around.

"You hear that?" Connor asked, stopping in his track

"Hear what?"

"Just listen"

Listening closely to the air, they could hear a faint noise and hissing nearby. Looking out in the foggy snow, he could see some flash of light moving fast as it left small particle behind

"I think we're being watched"

"Or hunted" Jester said, taking out his G2 rifle, cocking it as the noise got closer and louder... and then silence

"You think it gone?" Connor asked after a few moment of silence

Just right after Connor finished his sentence, a burst of snow lifted upward into the air as a large slim figure appeared before the two, revealing a large dark creature with two large scythes, and tentacles like tails. Opening it mandibles at the cloaked figure and the robot, before roaring in their faces.

Lifting one of it scythes like arms up, it slashed across the ground, only for Connor and Jester to dodge out of the way in time, as the snow lifted up in the air, covering part of their armor before falling down.

"What the hell is that?!" Connor shouted

Jester raised his weapon up in the air, aiming it at the monster before pulling the trigger on his weapon. Just as the bullet exited the barrel, the monster teleported out of the way, as the bullet missed its target

"Something not good... Run!" Jester shouted as he and Connor ran toward the main building in the middle of the base, passing a few buildings and crates, they managed to get to the closed metal doors as they kept a eye out for the strange creature they encountered

"Gimme a sec, this shouldn't take long" Jester said as he pulled off the panel off the wall, connecting and moving wires around as Connor ready his weapon

"You better hurry up" Connor grunted, hearing hissing and growls from a distance

"You want to know how old these things are? Try opening a door that is about a hundred year old!" Jester shouted before panel started to spark, as the metal door slowly started to open, creaking and stopping for only a few second due to the freezing ice.

Heading inside as the cold air entered the building, they heard one last growling as the same creature begin to hover right toward them

"CLOSE IT!" Connor shouted as Jester struggle to re-close the door with Connor firing bullets after bullets at the incoming creature

As the door was nearly closed, The creature was about inches away from the two before the metal door shuted close as a large dent was made by the dark creature, the shape of a sharp claw being made along with a loud DUN, being made along with it

"Well, we're not going out that way now" Jester said, the blue LED from his mechanical head lighting up, making a blue flashlight for the two as they enter farther into the large base. Finding themselves in a room with a large round table in the middle, with computer screens covering most of the walls with keyboards and consoles.

Walking up to the round table, he pressed a few buttons before kicking it "So much for that. There should be some backup generator somewhere down under this base" Jester said

"Let just hope there nothing down there" Connor said, loading his weapon as Jester opened a metal bulkhead, leading into the wall. The cramp space with the only space being the small stairway leading down, farther into the base

"I should have wore something warmer" Connor shivered

"For you, luckily for me, I'm an Simulacrum" Jester replied as they entered a metal hallway

The hallway was dark, with only dust being visible as the light shined upon them. The air whispering across the hall as if a ghost was haunting the whole facility, the sound of rumble could be heard from within the wall, along with some growls

"There aren't are snow monster around here, right Jester?" Connor asked as he scanned the hallway, slowly walking down the hall with Jester watching the front and him watching the back

"No... This is a military base, not a animal shelter" Jester replied

The two walked a bit further down, slightly pushing a few carts and boxes, before reaching a certain door. Entering the room, with seem like a small control room. with windows looking over a couple of large mechanical techs in the room

Jester walked over one of the consoles, laying his rifle against the console, he crouched down to open a panel, before moving his metal hands around, tossing away a few things before standing up

"Damn it"

"What wrong?"

"It figures... the power core is busted. Do me a favor eh?" Jester said, laying on his back as he placed half of his body in the small compartment

"What you need?"

"Down the hallway, make an right and then a left after passing one more intersection- There should be a room with a sign saying, 'Pilots and Personal Only'. Inside, there should be something to power this thing up" Jester said to Connor "When you inside, radio me"

Walking outside of the room, Connor flashed his flashlight attached to his helmet before walking down the hall. Turning to the right, he spotted something with glowing red eyes before it disappeared to the ceiling. Cocking his gun, he walked farther, the beat of fear in his body as he started to walk slightly faster before stopping at a door, with a small sign next on it. Flashing his flashlight on it, he wiped the dust off with his hand, with the words in bold letters saying ' _PLIOTS AND PERSONAL ONLY'_

Walking inside, he noticed a few tubes sticking out of the walls with some small handles at the end. Some of the half cylinder tubes had some round battery like cylinder inside

"Jester, you there?"

Connor helded up his finger up to his ear, trying to radio Jester, but the only thing he can hear was the sound of static "Damn it" He cursed under his breath, looking though some of the tubes before noticing a bright green light in the closer of his eye. Turning toward the light, he saw a battery like cylinder, glowing green at he grabbed the handle from the before walking out of the room. The battery on one hand with holding a pistol with his other

As he walked down the hallway to Jester, he could hear a strange humming sound along with some low growling above him. As he moved forward, a Fallen jumped down in front of him, pouncing onto him, pistol and the battery out of Connor hands.

He continued to struggle with the four arm fallen, his strength giving out as the fallen's dagger came closer to his face. Before it can get closer, the fallen was kicked off Connor as a rifle was pointed at it, three bullet enter it gray body, with one final blow to the head

"You can't even handle one single fallen?" Jester said as he helped Connor up

"I would have if I knew he was even there" Connor replied, being handed back his pistol back from Jester

A few second later, a panel from the ceiling fell down as a fallen dreg appeared, along with more fallen and shanks appearing from holes in the walls and ceiling

"So much for an abandon base" Connor said, taking out his rifle as they both started to exchange shots with the fallen. One after another, the fallen started to fall until there were none left.

"Is that all of them?" Connor asked, the smokes from their guns disappearing in the hallway

"Not really, look" Jester pointed, seeing a fallen dreg down the hall, hissing at them before running away "After him!"

Connor started to chase, not till Jester attached the green battery to his back before following Connor.

Upon following the dreg to a large room, they noticed the something dark and round hovering in the room as they peeked inside. It was emitting a white aura around it as wires were attached to it, along with some aura being transfer into other fallen splicer, some on their knees or bowing down to them.

Connor looked at Jester, who noticed two grenades in his hands, tossing them up and down before nodding at him in a yes

Throwing the two grenades inside, the round ball turned around, revealing it purple eyes before looking at the two grenades under it as it exploded. Killing everything in the room

"Is that it?" Connor asked

Both of them frozen upon hearing a strange sound behind them. Turning around, was the large dark and purple ball, hovering down behind the two soldiers, emitting a white a purple glowing around it.

It extended three parts around it, looking like a Y before a electric purple ball started to form in the middle of the eye. Jester and Connor quickly took cover about some pillars on the walls as the large eye like robot hovered toward the two, firing two more orbs toward them

Connor pulled out a pulse grenade, pulling the pin, throwing it at the eye after a few second, exploding as it shocked the robot, stunning it as the two soldiers emerged from there cover, attacking the robot as orange cracks started to appear on the orb before exploding. The dark pieces scattering around the hall as the lights in the hallway and rooms started to turn on one after another

"That was my last one you know"

"You'll get more... But there was our power problems" Jester said "Now that we have power, we just need to get back to the control room"


	25. Chapter 25: A Spy in the Base

Chapter 25

* * *

With the power back on, Connor and Jester made there way back to the control room easliy, only encountering a few old audio recording playing from deade before, as a female announcer spoke

 _"Attention staffs, it is a another day in the IMC, the year is BUZZZZZ- of earth_ _time. It have been-"_

The recording stopped as the loudspeaker was blown to pieces

"I never really like announcements" Jester said as they continue walking down the halls

"It doesn't hurt to hear them" Connor said

"That's because you lived in a fucking vault" Jester replied

"Hey they kicked me out!" Connor shouted

"Yeah, yeah"

They both stopped as a door shutter closed on them in the hallway, as several door opened behind them. The sound of statically robot sound could be hear behind the doors as a mechanical foot appeared out of the doorway.

Coming out was a human size robot, with a triangle head and a few red colored boxes on it back. The flicking red lights on it head as eyes stared at them before lifting a large black and orange weapon toward the two soldiers. Firing bursts of red plasma balls at them, scorching the ground and walls as they continue shooting.

Connor looked over his cover, aiming at one of the bots by the head, shooting a few bullets, hoping that the bots would die. But it didn't.

"Aim for the backs!" Jester shouted, peeking out of cover, aiming down his sight on his G2 before firing two rounds into the orange batteries on the robot back as it started to glow before exploding. Destroying anything nearby.

"It been a while... Those where call stalkers, Connor" Jester said, coming out of his cover

"Eh, I seen worse" He replied, following the Simulacrum down the hallway

"That because you fought with the weak ones, these one are more superior than the one you encounter" Jester said, walling to a panel on the wall as a holograhic screen appeared. Jester slides the screen to another window as he typed something before a large red screen appeared in front of him

access denied

"What?!" Jester shouted

"What wrong?" Connor asked, walking next to Jester, seeing the large red words on the screens

"The fucking computer here... Look like we'll going to the control room after all" Jester said, equipping his G2 from his back

The two walked down the hallway, with the base now powered up, they can now see more clearly though out the base. Encountering a few recently dead fallens on the ground, along with some activated robots which Jester explained to Connor are robotic infantry with different models. Some of them being call as 'Specters' or 'Stalkers'

"Here we are... wasn't this open?" Jester asked as they reached a set of two large metal doors

"We can blow it open" Connor suggested

"Good luck with they, this door is reinforced with military grade titanium. You can't break it open" Jester replied

"So it like the vault door huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that..." Jester said "There should be another way inside"

As soon Jester and Connor started walking, a hatch on the ceiling behind them, opened up as a turret popped out, spinning its barrel before firing hails of rounds at Connor and Jester.

The two quickly took cover as the turrets continued firing

Before they could do anything, Connor heard something behind him. As he turned, he was met with an stock of a rilfe to the face, knocking him out

"Connor!" Jester shouted, he lifted up his G2 at the camo-specter. But as soon he set his sight on the specter, a loading bar appeared in his screen, with the words appearing on top of the bar

Shutting down

Jester mechanical body dropped down as the two specters walked over the two intruders, deactivating their camouflage as they picked up the two weapons on the floor

"Bring them in for questioning" a static voice said

* * *

"Connor... Connor, wake up" A voice said

Connor opened his eyes slightly as he slowly turned his head, his vision was still dizzy as he looked around. Looking to his left, he could see a man in blue armor beside him, his knees on he ground, and his hands on his back

His T shaped visor looked at him at Connor turned to him "...James?"

"What? No, Connor, it me" The person said. Connor vision was started to come back as the figure started to change "It me, Jester" The voice said, as it changed from a normal man to a robot voice

"Jester? Wha- What happen?" Connor asked as he noticed the cuffs on his hands

"You should see for yourself" Jester said as he looked up in the room

In front of them were two specters, each holding a rifle as they moved aside, making way for a single specter forward, as it walked toward them. The body was the same as the other specters in the rooms, but the head was a bit thinner than the rest, with small wing like flaps on the back of the head.

"Who are you?" Connor demanded

" _The Vice Admiral of the IMC fleet"_

"You mean, the remnant fleet" Jester said

 _"That is what you call them"_ The Specter replied _"Perhaps you can explain you friend here who I am, Unit 1643"_

Jester sighed as he turned toward Connor "This... is Spyglass. A modified Specter, and leader of the IMC fleet in the frontier" He said before turning toward Spyglass "But that doesn't make sense... you were consider KIA after your fleet were destroyed"

" _Correct, but not completely. A few of the ship that survived managed to escape, including me and other high ranking persona_ l" Spyglass explained

"But how are you here- on Earth?"

 _"That is not your concern, Pliot"_ Spyglass said as Jester flinched at the word 'Pliot'

"What is he talking about?"

 _"Unit 1643, code-name: Jester... used to be a pilot for one of the IMC division in the frontier_ " Spyglass said " _As well as you, Lt Anderson"_

Connor opened his mouth, but no word came out. What does he mean and how does he know his name?

"How do you know him?" Jester asked

" _I read his file_ " He replied _"He was a Titan Pilot for the IMC"_

"A Titan? wait, you mean those large mech I fought before?" Connor said

" _In your past, yes... but it seem that you had amnesia, according to my scans_ " the Specter said

"Amnesia?"

" _From the IMC last record, you were assigned to the SS-Unity before it was destroyed by a unknown species, that inhaiet this base as we speak_ " Spyglass said as a holographic screen popped up on the table, showing a video of robotic bots, fighting the fallen inside the base

"The Fallen" Jester said

" _Yes"_ Spyglass said before looking at Connor " _You were in stasis during the attack. Now that I answered your questions... What are you doing here- if not to join us"_

"We need help" Connor lied

 _"And what kind of help do you need_?" Spyglass asked

"My friends and I are fighting these fallen, but we can't do it alone. Let alone the Fallen's titans fighting us" Connor answered him

Spyglass remained silence for a few moment as he turned his back on them. The two arm specters untie the bonds on the two soldiers hands _"I have limited units remaining in this base. So I can only gave you a handful of help"_

"Your letting us go?" Connor said in surprise

 _"On one conditions"_ The Specter said, turning around _"I request the known place of any remaining civilization"_

"Why?" Jester asked

 _"To aid them"_

* * *

 **Yup, Spyglass**

 **I really wish that you get to have him as a faction in titanfall 2... I was planning to have Ash, or someone as spyglass, BUT his background seem more fitted in this kind of scenario.**


	26. Chapter 26: Fallen Boss

Chapter 26

 **Yeah, the title of the chapter was very cliches or something like that. I WAS planning to make this longer by adding two chapters into one, so I can get this done- But i was like "nah, just leave it and make another chapter"  
**

* * *

Dusk, Cloud, Keksis, and the other two guardians stood in front of the Large fallen boss. Dregs surrounding them with Shanks and Vandals beside them. The guardians with their firearms, Cloud with his hand cannon, and Keksis with his spells.

The large fallen pointed one of his hand forward while speaking in a language that none of the guardians could understand.

Dusk tossed an hammer to a large group of fallen, exploding the ground while burning the rest. Liara and Keksis ran to the right side of the room while Nate and Cloud went to other side. After taking down a couple group of fallen splicer, The guardian turned his attention toward the large fallen, throwing his last remaining hammer at it, only for a swarm of Siva blocking his attacks as the Fallen boss fired shrapnel at the guardian

Dusk quickly took cover from incoming plasma fire as Nathan was firing his scout rifle, killing one while wounding another fallen as two shanks came rushing by, but they were quickly shot down by two hand cannons shots

On the other side, A captain rushed toward Liara, firing her pulse rifle as the fallen came closer. Just as The fallen slashed down his shock blades, Keksis jumped between them, blocking the captain attack before it could hit the awoken.

Taking the advantage, the awoken aimed her weapon at the fallen head as it fell down to the ground

"Any Idea?" Cloud shouted over the sound of gunfire

"Just one" Arc replied "Remember how you and Dusk took down that one ogre?"

Arc looked up at the ceiling with Dusk and Cloud looking up, seeing a couple of fallen's crates, hanging by a net above the fallen boss "We need to get him closer"

On the ceiling, three fan like objects started to spin around as three round red and black ball fell to the ground. Each one being on opposite sides. One to the left, the right, and the middle.

"Cloud, can you pick those up?"

"With what?!" Cloud shouted, holding his hooves up, only to have Dusk pointing toward his own forehead, then toward the unicorn

"Oh" Cloud said with a chuckle, picking up a ball before running toward the middle of the room, picking up the second one.

"Liara! Throw the ball to Cloud!" Dusk shouted from the other side

The warlock looked at the titan before looking at the clump of ball, glowing red and black. She grabbed it before letting it go "Ugh!"

"What is it?" Keksis asked with concern

"Nothing, it-it just felt weird!" She replied with a disgusted tone, shivering at the thought of it

Keksis sighed in annoyance before grabbing the clump of Siva in his hands, throwing it with one hand toward Cloud, who grabbed it before it even touched the ground. Throwing the three clump of Siva balls at the large fallen.

As the Fallen Boss lifted both of his arms in the air, a huge red swarm of Siva flew around him, protecting him from the charges... to no prevail, destroying the swarm around the Fallen as he flinched from the blast. Dusk and Nate both nodded before shooting the net, making them fall down

Two rolled across the metal ground, with one falling down to the endless abyss while the other rolled to one side of the room. The third crate was in mid-air, with Cloud having to catch it with his magic.

Everyone were too busy taking care of the nearby fallen dregs and shanks, but Arc and Keksis looked at Cloud and the around crate that he was holding, what was strange was the color of the magic that Cloud was using.

It was combination of Orange and Red

His magic aura had changed, but when they looked at the unicorn, they quickly notice the evilest grin on his face as his right eye was glowing orange as he let go of the large crate before firing a large beam, pushing the round crate right toward the Fallen, crushing him against the wall.

"Woah..." Cloud said, his mouth slightly open at what he just did, his eyes changing back to their original color, blue.

"That was... Something" Arc said

"At least we beat it!" Nathan shouted in victory, clapping his hands for a moment

"We still need to find Lily, Nate" Dusk replied

"Then what are we waiting for?" Liara said, jumping over the deep gap to the other side of the two guardians "There a exit over there to the right"

As the three guardians walked toward the exit, Keksis stayed behind, with the Taken ghost beside him

"Keksis, you saw what I saw, right?" Arc said, scanning the area around the blast that Cloud did

"It was the same one" Keksis replied, still looking at the dead fallen, crushed against the wall and the crate

"What do you mean?" the ghost asked

"Remember what I told you and Dusk"

Arc ponder a bit before looking up "You mean that he did-"

"Yes" Keksis replied before Arc could finish "The same spell he did at the gala- the same one he attacked me with"

"But that was orange, not blue color that he always use"

"I know... But there were others ponies who used magic... dark magic" Keksis replied

"Dark magic? You don't mean-"

"Perhaps... But I seen different types of magic before- but I wasn't sure if it was what it was back then" Keksis said, remembering the painful memories in his past "We should catch up with the others"

The Taken ghost and the Daedra knight finally caught up with the Three guardians and the equestrian. who were at least halfway down the hall "There you are" Dusk said

"What were you guys doing- Oh COME ON!" Cloud shouted as they found themselves in a hollow wall with the endless bottom and the large and small items hanging from the ceiling

* * *

"If I have to jump from platform to another... You guys are going to have to carry me" Cloud said as they finally made it to the open- Outside and on top of the cosmodrome wall. The white clear snow covered the top surface of the wall. It look like a runway on the surface of the wall, with only a few holes in the ground with fire and rusted metal being shown within them.

"Arc, can you get com working?" Dusk asked, looking around the flat white ground

"One sec" Arc replied as he turned into a round blue aura with small parts of his shell around the aura

"Guardians, what is it?" A voice said from Arc

"Shino, we're on top of the cosmodrome, but we need to know where we need to go from here" Dusk said, his hand on his side of the helmet with his other hand hanging around

"Just continue forward down the path, sending the location to your ghosts" Shino said

"We got it, marking it on your guys hud" The ghosts said to their guardians as a small yellow triangle appeared inside their helmet

"You do know that we don't have helmet, right?" Cloud reminded the ghost

"What about Connor?" Dusk asked, ignoring the equestrian question

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if it'll work or not" The ghost replied as they walked down the long path

Suddenly, a distant screech could be heard, far from their location before a red flare was shot up into the air as two fallen drop ship appeared out of the skies as it dropped down a group of fallen splicer, with one of the of the drop ship dropping a spider like tank to the ground.

"They have a Walker!" Velvet shouted as the group quickly took cover in the small holes in the ground

"It could be worse" Dusk said as he shot a few fallen with his auto rifle. But as soon he finish his sentence, a mechanical hand appeared from the edge of the wall, as two titans climbed over the wall and onto the battlefield

"DUSK! You jinx us!" Nathan shouted as the large titan marched to the small group

Before the large titan mech could do anything as it got closer, a large exploding blasted the titan where it was standing, leaving the group of guardian breathless

"What just happen?" Cloud asked, looking around

"The cavalry arrived!" A voice suddenly said over the guardian's radios


	27. Chapter 27: Cavalry

Chapter 25

 ** _Robotic voice: "Enter action scene"_**

 **But yeah, it an action scene of the chapter here, so uh, yeah...  
**

* * *

The guardians looked over the large cloud of smoke as it started to disappear, revealing a large white mech, two black pods on its back shoulders, one round blue eye in the front, and a large cannon like weapon on it lower back.

It was another Titan

"Kept you waiting huh" A voice said on the Titan speakers as it stood up, showing the remains of the fallen titan on the ground

Dusk looked up at the large mech, it back facing toward him as it took out the large tan cannon out of his back, readying it before aiming at the Fallen splicers in front of him "I know that voice... Connor?"

"Who else would it be?" Connor said though the speaker. Inside the cockpit, Connor was looking at the large screen in front of him, having a full view of the fallen splicers and their walkers in front of him.

"Dusk, you know him?" Liara asked, sticking out her hand toward the titan while looking at the guardian

"He's a friend of ours" Arc replied for him "Where's Jester?"

"Right here" A second voice said from the guardian radio as two rockets flew over their head, blasting a group of fallen in front of Connor's mech and the guardians

Descending down near the ground, from the cloudy skies, was large rectangular white ship, with the blue hatches on the sides opened, showing a couple of Spectres, holding assault rifles and rockets.

"You just love making a entrance, don't you Connor?" Arc said as Connor chuckled

The small reunion ended when the Splicers walkers shot one one of the cannons, barely hitting the Titan as it passed though the ship, missing all of its targets

"So Dusk, what the plan?" Connor asked, deploying a large blue shield in front of the group, blocking all of the incoming plasma being shot at them

The titan class guardian looked over to the other side, seeing one large mech and walker, before looking at Connor's titan "You get the mech, Jester, take care of the walker over there"

"Got it" Jester replied as he begin to move the ship over to the side while Connor charged forward clashing with the other titan

"The rest of us move forward" Dusk finally commanded as the group of guardians charge forward

As the small group begin to attack the incoming fallen, Connor was fighting with the fallen titan, which shot out a orange burning ball at him, before exploding up, damaging his mech. Connor shot two cannon shots at it as a white circle started to appear on his cockpit screen

Jester moved the widow drop ship around the fallen walker, the specters firing archer rockets while those that doesn't. aimed toward the fallen splicers on the ground. The walker looked up, charging it mini-gun under its chin as it hitted a couple of specters, destroying a few, with two archer unit destroyed.

Dusk and his fire team moved forward as they stared attacking the splicers, while staying clear of the two titan fights, staying away from them from getting step on. The small group quickly took cover in one of the wall trenches as two grenades flew over and near them.

"Connor, a little help?"

Connor looked over to his left, seeing a group of fallen with two captains before his titan was knocked backward. Before the fallen mech could fire another round, Connor's titan deployed a blue shield, blocking the attack.

"A bit busy at the moment!" Connor shouted, reloading his cannons the large clip dropped down on the ground. He looked between the fallen titan and the group of fallen before firing something between them as a orange pulse highlighted the fallen and the titan, which the incomplete circle turned into a full red circle. Once his shield dropped, one of his titan pod lifted into the air as a dozen of rockets flew out of the pod and into the fallen titan, before firing one more round as he jammed the front part of the weapon into the cockpit of the fallen mech, firing two more cannon shots before flipping it to the other side, shooting out more rockets, finishing it off.

Meanwhile, when Connor highlighted the nearby fallens, three dregs rushed toward the guardians until Liara rise up from her cover as a bolt of lightnings shocked the fallens into dust while Dusk moved forward, activating his sun-breaker, killing two of the captain while burning the rest, just as Connor finish destroying the titan.

"Jester, how that walker going?" Dusk asked, looking at the white dropship as it circle around the fallen walker

"It's harder than it looks, I only have a few specter left-" The simulacrum sentence was cut as one of the walker main cannon shot the back of the ship, before firing four of the blue plasma rockets toward it. A couple of specters dropped down, while the rest fell off, as the dropship crashed near the edge.

"Shit, shit, shit" Jester quickly unbuckle the seatbelts as he ran out of the cockpit, slamming the door open as the ship tilted upward, nearby throwing Jester back into the cockpit. He could see the wall tilting as the ship started to fall, before jumping out of the ship

Dusk and the other watched as they saw the drop ship fall down, only for a hook to grabbing onto the ledge of the giant wall. Dusk and Arc ran toward the ledge, only to see a small cable attached to the hook, as a robotic hand appeared beside it, as a robotic figure lifted half of his body up.

"I, am not, dying... in this fucking place" Jester grunted as Dusk helped him up

"Well, it's better not think about it" Dusk said

The two looked toward the Titan and the fallen walker as the clashed with each other before the Tone titan held down the front part of the walker as he pulled on the cannon, ripping it as he tossed it away, finishing it with a barrage of rockets into the walker

* * *

"Why is a frame doing here?" Velvet asked as the group of guardians walked toward them

"A fra- what? No, I'm a goddamn Simulacrum!" Jester shouted

"A what?" Nathan said in confusion

"I don't think they know what that is" Arc whispered to Jester and his guardian

"Think of it as a Exo, but with a body of a frame" Dusk answered them

As the large white titan mech came toward them, Nathan and Keksis raised their weapons at the mech, only for the mech to kneel down as the hatch started to open, showing a person with white and gray armor. The helmet having a few attachments and a blue visor. On his back was a backpack with a dark gray helmet hanging from it

"Is that Connor?" Cloud said out loud as he climbed out of the mech.

"Oh good, the horse is alive" Jester said out loud, only to slap himself mentally before having a snowball landing on his metal head.

"How did you guys get these things?" Arc asked, motioning toward the Titan and the perfectly lined Specters

"About that..." Connor begin saying as he removed his helmet "We... met someone- or something, at the base"

"Exchange for help, he asked to join your city" Jester finished for him

"And who is this... Person, you're talking about?" Arc asked

"He's a old specter unit, or what he still call himself, the Vice Admiral of the IMC fleet, or the remnant fleet"

"Didn't the IMC changed into the ICC?" Velvet asked

"That happen during the collapses, they possibly didn't know or changed the name in time" He said

" _Don't you guys have a job to do?_ " Shino reminded them over their comm

As the group walked toward the way-point, they stopped at one point, with a large chunk of the wall were missing, the water shining as they looked down at the bottom

"Uh Shino? Where do we go from here?" Arc asked

 _"You go down, where else?"_

"You can't be serious" Connor said as he backed up

 _"It's the only way toward your friend- And, the one that are behind this"_ Shino replied

"Some now what? We jump and hope we don't die?" Connor asked

"Well, you're lucky that jump-kit still work" Jester said

"Why should I be lucky?"

"That jump-kit can break your fall- meaning, that you won't kill yourself by jumping from somewhere high" He replied

"That still doesn't help me with this" Connor replied, as the two warlock already jumped off to the bottom of the wall, landing on a small island

"And what about Cloud and Keksis? They sure don't have a way down"

"You forget Connor" Keksis said, stepping beside the unicorn "He have a horn, meaning he can use magic-"

"-To teleport" Dusk finished for him

"Yes"

Cloud mouthed those words before looking up "Oh, right" He said, with a low laughter "I almost forgot"

"How can you forget?!" Connor and Dusk both almost shouted at the same time

"Hey, I have a lot on my mind, OK?!" Cloud shouted back

Before anyone could say anything else, two more fallen drop ships hovered down to the wall, dropping off fallen splicer as the Specters and the titan ready their weapons toward the coming aliens.

"We'll finish this later" Jester said as he moved closer toward the edge, checking his grapple on his wrist before looking back at the four individuals behind him "I'll have the Specter and the titan on guard up here, hopefully hold them back" he said before jumping down

"You know what to do, right?" Dusk asked the three

"If he know where to take us" Keksis replied, with Cloud shooting him a glare

As the guardian jumped down, he could hear the sound of magic behind him as a flash blinded him on the ground below them, before landing down with the others.

"Specters should buy us time, but not for long" Jester said

"Alright, let do this" Nathan said as they entered a cave, leading down to the earth, as a hissing sound echoed though the walls

* * *

Meanwhile

"There coming" A voice said, as a figure came walking up to a platform, with three figures standing by, looking down at the person... or guardian

"Then we'll be ready" A female voice said as the figure in the middle stood up, being two time it height of the two figures beside him, as a pair of blue glowing eyes appeared, along with some red glow on his body

* * *

 **I think this is a good set up for the last part. Just a couple more chapters left.**


	28. Chapter 28: Lily and Fuse

Chapter 28

 **Alright, so here what I'm going to do, I'll finish this story FIRST, before working on my two other stories.  
**

* * *

As the group of guardians and their friends descended down the deep hole in the earth, until reaching the bottom, entering cave with the half of it having a metal door and wall. Walking though it, they quickly notice the red glow in the middle back of the room, with rows and rows of columns, glass scatter across the ground, with black wires with a hint of red limping out of the display, almost as if they were ripped out by force.

"They didn't really waste anytime breaking these did they?" Jester said as they walked past broken and untouched columns

"The fallen, they can get their hands on anything pretty much" Shino said

"As long its behind a glass display" Cloud commented

Dusk looked at one of the glass display, quickly noticing something inside "Hey Nate, isn't this your gun?"

"Where?!" Nathan quickly said, running toward the titan side, looking inside the display, seeing his Bad Juju inside. Without a second thought, the warlock quickly broke the glass separating him from his weapon "What did they do to it?"

The warlock lifted his weapon up in the air to the same height as his neck. His bad Juju still had it same weapon frame, but the white color turned a bit darker, the Siva strains and wires surrounded the weapon barrel and main body, with one wire going though the skull of a bird, attached on top of the gun barrel. There were a few dark triangles on the gun itself.

"I think it a improvement" Velvet said, only to cower when Shino spoke

 _"Don't even think about it"_

Somewhere in the room, a screech echoed though out the room. Then everyone turned toward the source of the sound just in time to see the disappearing pink trail.

"You call them snatchers... right Cloud?" Arc asked as the group quickly formed a circle, looking in all direction

"Is that what you call them?" Connor asked Arc and Cloud, aiming down his sight, looking for the creature in the room

"Yeah, why?"

"We saw one back at the IMC base" Jester replied "But we don't know what happen to it after we left"

Liara looked from right to left, before seeing a small round head poking out of one of the column before dashing across the room "There!" She shouted, pointing one of her fingers toward one side of the room as the creature emerged from cover, flying straight toward them.

Dusk quickly moved between Liara and Jester, aiming his shotgun toward the Snatcher, but just as he shot a single shell at the creature, it evaporated into dust.

"Again?!" Dusk shouted in frustration

"GAH"

Everyone turned around to see the same Snatcher, holding Jester in its arms as it hissed at the group of guardians. Before it could teleport away, Jester pulled out a knife, stabbing the creature arm scythe, letting him go as it backed away in pain

Once Jester regained his balance, after being let go of the Snatcher, he grabbed his sidearm on his thigh as he shot three rounds at the creature, only for it to block it with the blades on it arms

The others begin to fire their weapons as well, firing non-stop as the Snatcher begin to be forced back before flinching, leaving a opening for the guardians as the hail of bullets entered it, falling limp on the ground with a few Siva particles escaped it body, entering the small cracks in the walls and floors

"Is it dead?" Cloud asked, with Jester and Connor firing a few more rounds into the corpse

"Yeah... it's dead" Jester replied

"Liara, didn't you shock one before? Before it fell down in the wall I mean" Arc asked, scanning the dead Snatcher on the ground

"Oh Yeah, I did- didn't I?"

"You three were terrible shooters" Keksis said blankly, glaring at the two guardians

 _"Guardian?"_ A weak but audio voice called out, muffle by something

"Who said that?"

 _"Nathan... over here"_ the voice said, along with a faint blue light, blinking from blue and red

Walking over to the light, before stopping to one of the column, with the dark tinted glass, and the faint light inside. Even though it was barely visible inside, They group of guardians could still see the inside, showing mostly red, but something was sticking out of the red color

A gray and white ball, with a blue light sticking out in the middle.

" _Guardian... help me"_ the voice said

"Fuse?" Without a second thought, the warlock wasted no time breaking the glass, yanking his ghost out of the red wires and lines. As he looked at his ghost in his palms. The shell was gray, there were different sizes of the dark diamond shapes on different area of the shell with two red wires going down on the right side. The blue eye was flickering from blue and red, with the symbol of the war-mind decal when ever it change to red.

"What did they do to you?" Nathan said in disbelief

"T-They did things to us... terrible things" Fuse said weakly "They changed-"

Suddenly, the blue light on Fuse changed to red _**"-WE Improved, your kind!"**_ The sudden voice was fused with a demonic voice and the ghost voice together **_"BECOME, ONE, OF, US!"_** The possessive voice said before changing back to the normal, blue light.

"What the hell?!" Liara cried out

"That was creepy, even from the commonwealth" Connor commented

The infected ghost looked up to the group of guardian before speaking "I... I'm sorry- I-I don't know what came over me. It just... so much happening to me and this... this place" Fuse said, talking in his regular static voice, trying to hover above the hand

"The Guardians, before they... They are NOT, what they are before" Fuse said in a stern voice before falling back down to the warlock palm

"Dusk, was this was like before- When Arc was... this" Cloud asked, looking at the black and white ghost.

"No, this was different" Dusk said "Remember when I told you when Arc still had his will... well, this is different"

"More like shell shock" Jester replied

"Hold on" Velvet whispered, flying ahead of the group "She- SHE HERE!" she shouted cheerfully as she spin around to face the group

"Who's here?" Dusk asked as Nathan placed his ghost on his belt

"Lilly! She just up ahead!" The ghost said out loud. The three guardians looked at each other before running forward, passing the ghost as she followed the three, leaving the four other behind

* * *

Dusk, Nathan, and Liara were sprinting pass the opening doors, with the yellow ghost barely catching up to them. Until they made a stop, just a few feet from the next corner.

"Why are we stopping?" Dusk asked

"Shh... you hear that?" Liara said, as faint voices could be heard from the next room over

Walking forward slowly, trying to make their footstep as quiet as they can, the faint voices got loud and audible

"How long does these things take?" One of the voice asked

"They say that it'll take a whiles" the second voice replied

"I still don't trust those things... But I feel powerful!" The first voice shouted in laughter as something in the next room exploded

The two figures turned their head toward the three guardians direction upon hearing glass breaking and scattering onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on over there!" The first figure shouted, their faces now visle in the light, revealing them as guardians, one Titan and another an Hunter

The three Guardians, who are behind cover, stared in shock as one of the corrupted guardian walked forward toward the sound, only to be snatched from the left, as the sound of beating and punching could be heard around the corner

"What going on?!" The second guardian shouted as he readied his weapon, walking forward, only to stop as he took out a small round ball. Tossing it as it bounced off the wall and into the next hall

"Run!" Dusk shouted as the two warlock followed him just before the grenade exploded

The Hunter grinned as he walked forward "Run, run, run- while you can! You can't hide-"

The Hunter was cutoff as a large force pushed him toward the wall, leaving a outline of his body in the wall, before falling face first on the cold dark floor

"Ooh yeah... I like this new gun" Jester said, holding a white weapon what cover most of his mechanical arm, two exhaust point going out from the top, and three metal fingers on the front as they clammed together after firing the blast.

"Where you get those?" Arc asked Scanning the weapon that Jester has on him

"Well... it not really your guys designs" Jester pointed, raising his fingers at the Guardians "But I'm not sure if it's IMC"

"At least we got some good weapons" Cloud said, with Connor carrying a few new guns on his back

"Those aren't infused with Siva... Are they?" Arc asked

"Last time I check, I don't see a lot of gun cover in red" Jester said, before catching the attention of Keksis, who rose his daedric sword in the air, only to get him the middle finger

"Oh my God" Liara said out loud, in fear and shock, her mouth open at the sight of what was in front of her

"Liara? What is it?" Dusk asked as the group walked up to the blue warlock

The awoken nervously raised her finger forward in the air as Dusk and the others followed it. What followed, was the looks of shock and fear

In front of them was three tubes, fill with a strange blue and red liquid inside. What else was inside were bodies, with wires attached to them, as air bubbles lifted to the top of the tank

One of the tubes, caught one of the guardians eye, seeing someone inside that he knew

"LILY!" Dusk shouted as he ran toward one of the water tank, wiping the cold fog off the glass as the Hunter appeared floating in the tube "Help me with this" He said, calling over Keksis and Nathan over, as they try to break the glass , using the stock of their weapon

"Mover out of the way!" Jester shouted, as he lifted a metal chair in the air before throwing it at the glass, breaking it as the strange liquid spilled out onto the floor while the unconscious Hunter hanged in the Tank, before finally falling down.

"LILY!" The yellow ghost shouted, flying over to her guardian as she started to scan and heal her. Her body remained the same, but her armor was torn and damaged, with some of her skins were showing though, Siva strains over her armor.

"Is your friend alright?" Keksis asked, looking over the guardians shoulder

"Y-Yes, YES! She alive!" Velvet shouted in release "But we need to get her somewhere safe"

 _"I already sent a hawk to your location, just get her outside_ " Shino said over the radio

Cloud walked over to the titan, tapping him a few time to get his attention "Dusk, I think there one only one way to wake her"

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked with Liara asking another soon after

"Are you talking about some kind of ancient healing spell?"

"Well since you know her..." He said snatching the back of his head "Kiss" he whispered

"...Wait What?!" It took a full 5 second for Dusk to purse those words before realizing what Cloud just said "Are you crazy?!"

Cloud threw his head back as he begin to laugh "Do it! Kiss the sleeping beauty!" He continue to laugh before being punched from the side- not by Dusk- but by the female warlock

"Is he always like this?" Liara and Jester said in unison in annoyance

"Ow-ow... My ribs"

"Well you did deserve it" Keksis said, crossing his arms

"Now he talk casually?" Velvet exclaimed

"Keksis, you should know that I only got my rib broken thank to Blaze" Cloud said to the knight, who asked him how

"While trying to escape" He replied

"Arc, is there anyone else in the tanks?" Dusk asked as his ghost flew to the two tubes, scanning him

"There something in this one" Arc said hovering in front of the tube "But it not a guardian"

"What is it then?" Dusk asked, before noticing Jester, holding his gun out, lifting a chair

"One way to find out" Jester said as he broke the glass as a body fell out of the tank

Dusk, Arc, and Jester backed away as the sight of the body. The skin was a shade of gray, with red tubes and wires crossing around and into it body. Four arms with one being made of metal. It was a fallen splicer

"Is this how fallen are made?" Jester shouted

"W-what? No!" Dusk shouted back before looking back at the four armed alien "What the hell are they doing?!"

"If this how the house of devil are doing to themselves, how know what they could do to Lily" Liara said, looking at the fallen body before turning her attention toward the Hunter

"Is it dead?" Cloud asked, walking closer to the fallen, poking it with the tip of his hand cannon

He backed away as the fallen suddenly begin to move, gasping before shouting something as it tried to crawl away "AH! KILL IT!"

Cloud aimed his last word hand cannon at the fallen while Jester hitted it with the SAME CHAIR! Before a single pistol round entered it head, ending the Fallen Splicer life

"Why are you using a chair?" Nathan asked out loud, wondering why he would use a chair out of everything else in the room

"It's the closest thing close to me... any better idea?"

"Yes! Use your other gun!" Nathan replied

"It too late" Jester replied, slamming the chaitr down on the fallen, letting it go as it landed

Dusk lifted Lily's arm over his shoulder, with Liara taking the other arm "Liara, Nate... Take Lily outside, get her to safely" He said, letting Liara carry the Hunter

"What about you?" Liara asked

"We'll finishing this" He replied

"By yourself?!" Velvet shouted

"He have us!" Cloud said out loud, standing next to the Guardian, with Connor, Keksis, and Jester standing by him

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked

"We fought a demonic dragon before. We'll be fine" Connor said, cocking his new weapon

Nathan nodded as the two warlock walked toward the exit, leaving the five behind to fight the Siva threat

* * *

 **Look like I'm writing the whole raid!**

 **No... but its close. I just going to add a whole new area next to the place were you get the start of Outbreak Prime quest, or the room with the puzzle  
**

 **I'm adding the D2 Tractor cannon here since it seem more suited in this type of place, and seeing how it pushes things out of the ways (And things that I read on other sites), Why not make it like the gravity gun from HL2?)**


	29. Chapter 29: Bridge to the Final

Chapter 29

 **The description of the new area I mentioned, is partly from the Siva raid and inspired from the new warmind DLC (Part of it at least)  
**

* * *

"How many do you think they have?" Cloud asked, as they stared at the large SIVA pyramid shape structure in the middle of the room, with multi number of white circle platforms below the catwalk, with waters below the platform

"Well, it a underground base, so there plenty more where this came from" Jester said, walking down the stairs to the walkway

"There, to the right" Keksis said, pointing to the blue light on the right side of the room as they walk toward it, entering a long hallway.

"So, Keksis" Connor asked as they walked

"Yes?"

"I seen you using your magic and swords"

"Yes"

"How come you don't use guns like us?"

"You know, that is a good question" Arc said

"Your technology confuse us" Keksis answered

"Nah, it's easy!" Cloud said, shaking his head at the Knight "You just point and shoot"

"You think we should give Keksis some shooting practices?" Arc whispered to Dusk

"Maybe one day" Dusk replied as they reached the door "He is pretty bad at his spells" He whispered back

* * *

As the doors at the end of the hallways opened, they entered what looked like a control room; three rows of computers and desks on the left, and a console overlooking the next area overhead. Dusk, Jester, and Arc walked over to the large window, seeing a group of fallen, carrying things while a Fallen captain shouted something in their tongues.

"What are those?" Jester asked, seeing two fallen carrying something in the middle of the room, as a something popped up in a shape of a large gun

"Now they have turrets?" Connor exclaimed

"And those guardians Fuse warned us about" Dusk said, seeing a titan class guardian beside the fallen captain.

"So now what?" Cloud asked

"Well... I think Keksis already got it" Arc said, looking at the left side of the bottom room, seeing a fallen dreg get dragged behind a crate, as a median size mist slip pass a group of fallen, moving up to two fallen splicers, stabbing one from the back before slicing the other one by the neck.

"We should go down now" Arc said, Dusk nodded as they slowly move down to the bottom floor

As the fallen captain and the guardian spoken to each other, they didn't notice a dark shadow forming up behind the captain until two blades enter and though the captain body, being kicked forward in front of the infected guardian

"Intruder!" The titan shouted as Keksis slashed his sword across the titan chest while the remaining fallen in the room turned around, aiming their weapon at the Daedra

The Fallens were about to fire, until two of them fell down, with bullets entering from their backs. The remaining Splicers looked behind them to see the guardian, shooting their weapon at them before the Siva controlled turret faced toward them. Dusk and the others took cover behind anything nearby, shielding themselves from the Siva controlled turret as the rate of fire increased

"Connor, still have those grenades I gave you?" Jester shouted over the loud gunfire from the turret

The white armored pilot took out a round grenade, with a couple of flat spikes around the sphere, with a dark blue line going around.

Once Connor tossed one of the grenade to Jester, he pulled out the pin as he threw it over to the turret as a large electric burst stunned and paralysis both the turret and the fallen splicers surrounding it.

"Why do we have to go down deeper?" Arc whined as the group looked over the deep ledge, seeing a long drop and a ramp going down, too steep for them to walk down on.

"There, the controls" Connor said, pointing at the small console to the left side as Dusk and Arc walked over to the control

"Is the lift still working?" Jester asked

The taken ghost flew over to a panel next to the ledge, scanning and beaming some blue lights into it " I think I- Got it!"

As soon Arc finished his sentence, a flat platform from the bottom started to move up, with the loud sound of the metal gear coming from the lift

"They really love things with triangle shapes, do they" Arc said as they looked out at the very large space, with the red background and a large pyramid shape building in the middle of the hallow area

"I don't really like things that are slow" Jester mumbled, crossing his arms as he tapped his metal foot on the ground, getting annoyed by the slow moving lift on the way down

"Yeah... same" Connor said with Cloud agreeing so later

Halfway down, they noticed the large triangle building in the middle of the large empty space, with a long bridge attached to it, along with a small building attached between the bridge and the stairs to the moving elevator

"I'm starting to hate stairs" Cloud said, walking off the flat lift and toward the building, attached to the bridge and the stairs to the lift

"And Canterlot wasn't enough?" Arc said

"No... just a lot of hallways and corridors"

"You know we still have a bridge to go though... right?" The ghost told the unicorn, who groaned in annoyance

"Please tell me there something we can ride on" Cloud whined, his legs already starting to give out

"I'll take the knight to see if there anything, you three stay put" Jester said as he and the knight looked around

After a few moments, Cloud ear peaked up,as he looked around

"You guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Arc asked

"I don't hear anything" Connor said, looking around

As they continue to look around the surrounding area, Cloud glanced at Dusk, with the face of fear and surprise on his face. Dusk backed up as Cloud lifted his handcannon up, pointing it at his direction

"Duck!" He shouted as the guardian moved out of the way

Looking at where the bullet went, he quickly noticed the large dark and purple eye in front of him, with a light purple aura surrounding it.

"Servitor!" Arc shouted as the Servitor started to charge up, shooting a purple blast at the guardian as he knocked backward

The Servitor then turned its attention toward Connor and Cloud, who had their weapon on the floating machine, firing only a few bullet before it phased behind the two

As it charged up for another blast, a barrage of bullets hitted it, flinching as Dusk walked up to it, still firing his auto rifle at the Servitor, with orange cracks appearing every time it get hit until it exploded.

"Are you guys alright?" Dusk asked, as the two slowly got up

"Isn't it too late to say that?" Connor said, pointing his hand in the air as a group of shanks flew on top of them, shooting plasma bolts at them, hitting the ground near them as the three ran to cover, returning fire with a group of Splicers coming down from the walls as soon all of the shanks were destroyed

"Just give us a break!" Cloud shouted

Second after Cloud finished, a large flat cart ran over the group of fallen, flatten them. Leaving Cloud and the other dumbfounded

"Well, that was easy"

On the cart booth door opened, with Jester walking out, looking at them "Did someone call for a pickup?"

"And on time too" Connor said, putting his weapon over his shoulder as he and the others climbed on the lift as it moved toward the building in the middle

"My legs hurt" Cloud mumbled, sitting down before falling onto his back

"At least we're riding there" Connor replied, tossing a bottle of water to the white unicorn, hitting him on the Stomach before lifting it with his magic, drinking it as some of the contents of the water dripped down from his mouth to his chin before tossing back the bottle to Connor

"Did you really have to drink most of it?" Connor said, shaking the container with only a small amount of liquid jiggling inside

"Well... you should had brought more" Cloud replied, wiping his mouth of the refreshing liquid

* * *

The ride only lasted for a couple of minutes, with only encountering a few flying shanks.

"Are we close?"

"Pretty much, it just though this door" Dusk said, pointing at the door beside them, before it automatically opened "And that just happened"

"Alright, let go then" Connor said, standing up, grabbing his assault rifle lying against the wall next to him

Moving into the building, passing a few short catwalk like corridor, they found themselves in a dark room, with the only light, shining down the middle of the room.

"So now what?" Cloud asked, looking around the dark room as they all stand in the middle of the diamond shape floor

The ground suddenly started to move a bit, tremoring before the floor beneath them started to open. Luckily, the five quickly jumped off the moving floor as a hole appeared

"How many jumps do we have to do?" Connor said

"Back in the frontier wars, pilots were used to heights" Jester said "Are you afraid?"

"No... But I rather have Cloud teleport me"

"Alright... Just remember to land on your feet" Jester quickly said on the last part

Before Connor could ask what he meant, Jester immediately pushed him forward, dropping him down the hole.

"Why did you do that?!" Dusk shouted

"Relax, He have a jump kit, like I said back on the wall, it'll break his fall- meaning that he won't be hurt... as long he land on his legs" Jester said, looking down to see a white figure, looking up as he moved a hand up in the air, right toward Jester

"I guess I'll meet you two down" he said, placing his grapple down on the ledge as he rappel down

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cloud asked, looking at Keksis and Dusk, who looked at each other before nodding

Keksis moved toward the grapple hook as he kicked it down, watching the Simulacrum, who was half way, fall down to the ground as he screamed

"Alright, see you on the ground" Dusk said as he jumped down with Keksis disappearing into dust and Cloud teleporting down

"You guys... are assholes" Jester groaned as he slowly got up

"Well, that was karma" Connor replied

"Yeah, yeah... I guess it was... So now what?" Jester asked, looking around, seeing just a dark room, with the blue light shining down from above

"The better question is... where are you?" A voice echoed, echoing though out the dark room.

The dark area of the room lighted up a few red light, along with a pair of red and blue eyes alike appeared, with three more appearing on top in the middle of the room. A few meter from where the group landed, parts of the room lighted up, revealing the owners of the reds and blue eyes. The Fallen splicers and the infected Guardians, along with Siva controlled Frames. The Fallen were holding the usual type of armors that they wore most of the time, while the infected guardian had siva strains on their armor and weapon, with some of the weapon being un-similar to Dusk and Arc.

They didn't seem city-made, but it look like that it was some of the weapons that Connor, Cloud, and Jester grabbed, but those weapons were not infused with Siva, but these ones do

"Dusk... there the missing guardians" Arc whispered

"Who are you?" Dusk demanded as a exo with red eyes and wires surrounding his armor and mechanical body

"You're looking at the leaders of these guardians" The exo said, spreading his arms out

It took a while for Dusk to realize what he meant before it popped into his mind "You're Flint, aren't you?" Dusk asked, maintaining his stern voice

"Well done... but before we can do anything" Flint nodded his head in one direction in the room, as a Hunter shot a red arrow near the unicorn, summoning a Siva node as it tendered Cloud, holding him down

"Cloud!" Dusk and the others shouted

"We can't have him shooting people, now can we?" Flint said "If you remember correctly, He shot one of my team member before"

"Is he talking about that one Hunter?" Arc asked quietly

"You are correct ghost!" A second voice shouted, as a hunter walked into the light, the same hunter from King watch "You'll pay for what you did" he growled, half of his face covered, mainly from the bullet that Cloud shot at him "I even gave you a choice-'

"He really didn't" Arc whispered

"Shut up!" he shouted, pulling out a handcannon, only to stop when a voice called out from the far side of the room

"Enough!" a female voice shouted "This is not _they_ would want"

Emerging from the shadow, was a female guardian, wearing a set of titan armor minus the helmet. She walked into the light. She maintain the normal looks for a normal titan, with only a few Siva parts and wires around her armor.

A voice could be heard from Dusk radio, but it wasn't the exo, the voice was old and bluff.

"It's can't be" the voice said with the sound of shock and disbelief

"Jolder?"

* * *

 **OH Didn't see that coming?!**

 **For those who just forgot or don't know who Jolder is. She's one of the Iron lords and the woman in the beginning of the cut scene in the Rise of Iron DLC**

 **"But didn't she died?"**

 **First off, Yes, but I didn't know she was there (as a boss) but I DID planned this person to show up out of the "blue"... even if she died. How she survived? Well, I'll explain that in the next chapter or so.  
**


	30. Chapter 30: A Iron battle

Chapter 30

 **UGHHHH more fight/battle scene- I don't really like making those. But here we are**

* * *

Earlier

Shino was looking at the portable screen at his usual spot at the iron temple, watching a video of the guardian, Dusk, point of view from his helmet

It's been a while since he sent a drop ship to the two warlocks with the wounded hunter, their back at the tower, with the warlock, Nathan decided to stay behind while Liara came back to the temple.

"They sure are making up time" Shino said, watching the white pony throw a bottle at the white colored armor human

"Well, they aren't guardians, what are you expect?" Liara said

They continued watching until they watched the team go down the hole, was dozen of eyes appeared in the shadows, with two of the infected guardian appearing in the light, but only did a certain guardian came into the light

"No way... Saladin!" The exo shouted "Get over here!"

The Iron lord walked over to the hunter and warlock as they both looked at the screen, with the Iron lord eyes widen as he looked at the screen

"It's can't be... Jolder?"

* * *

Back at the Siva stronghold

 _"Jolder?"_

"Wait, Jolder? As in the iron lord Jolder?" the exo said in surprise

"A Iron lord?" Dusk mumbled

"Was... an iron lord" Jolder said, her voice was fused with a static robotic voice as she walked a few more steps forward

"You're corrupted" Keksis growled

"Say you" Flint snorted "Demon"

The word, _Demon_ , made Keksis grip his weapon tighter as his red eyes started to glow slightly brighter in anger.

"If the exo here, isn't the leader- or you- when who is?" Jester demanded

"You should ask him" Jolder said, as the sound of two footsteps echoed from the back, A tall figure came up to the platform next to the female titans

"Are you kidding me?!" Jester shouted, as he and the others beside him stared at the tall fallen Archon, with Siva all over it body.

The Archon Splicer shouted something before pointing one of his arms toward the group of guardian as all of the fallens in the room pointed their weapons at them. Just as the fallen boss was about to order the group of fallens, A bright red and orange beam blasted off the fallen right arm, burning it off

Looking at the direction at where the beam came from, They were all ending up looking at Cloud, but... something was different

His coat was slightly darker, his eyes turning orange, with his other eye red, glowing. The tender that held him down was destroyed, and his voice was darker, the same voice that Keksis heard a while back in Canterlot.

"You... Won't... HURT THEM" He shouted loudly as he blasted another beam at a group of fallen, burning them into dust, along with a infected guardian

"Now our chance!" Jester yelled, tossing a gun to Connor, who begin shooting two fallen on the left side while Dusk and Keksis went to the right side, shooting or slicing down their fallen

* * *

As Dusk was running toward cover, Jolder jumped in front of him, holding out her LMG as she begin shooting as the titan. Running toward a nearb y cover beside him, he waited until the shooting stopped until a grenade rolled into his cover, knocking him flat on the floor

"You used to be a guardian!" Dusk grunted as he slowly sat up

"Not anymore" Jolder said sharply, putting away her weapon before taking out a sword out

It was a double edge blade with one side of the blade gone, making a hook like appearance while maintaining it original shape. The blade was colored gray while a few Siva material around the hilt.

Just before the infected Iron Lord could strike down on the guardian, a blade connected itself on a metal shaft before getting shove back

Jolder was expecting the dark knight to be in front of her, instead it was a certain titan, and iron lord

"Jolder, I expected better then this" Saladin said, moving and placing his axe beside him in a upward position

"Saladin" She mumbled

"I thought you died, along with the rest of our fellow Iron lord-"

"Then you thought wrong" She final said before running toward Saladin

Meanwhile on the other side, Connor and Jester hid behind cover from the two fallen captains, continuously firing their weapons at the two humans as two vanbels, holding a spear like weapon, ran toward them, the blades pointing forward

Jester moved put of his cover, holding out his arm outward, moving his hand down as a hook shot out of his wrist, grabbing onto one of the fallen leg before pulling the wire forward, tripping the alien. Connor hopped over his cover, grabbing the spear as he pull it upward before spinning the fallen around, using him as a shield from the Fallen captains while Jester ran up to one of the fallen captain.

He narrowly dodged a incoming punch from the Captain before punching it across the jaw, Only for the fallen captain to slowly move it head toward Jester, strugging it off like it was nothing

"Ohh shhii-"

Connor was busy with the second fallen, he didn't notice the Simulacrum getting tossed to the back of the room. Getting close enough to th e fallen, Connor shoved the dead vandal in his arms toward the captain, who grabbed it with one of his four arms, throwing it aside, Only of look back to see the end of a barrel in it face, seconds before it went off

In the middle of the room, where the infected and corrupted guardians and a handful of fallen were trying to take care of the white unicorn pony, who was blasting a orange beam at them, hot enough to scorch the walls and floor with the burning element inside the magic beam.

"That it!" Flint shouted in furstion, tried of seeing his fireteam member and the fallen failing to damage the equestrian. He ran out of his cover, taking out a handcannon as a swarm of Siva naro bots surrounded both the Hunter and the weapon. The hunter aimed his weapon at the pony, just before he could pull the trigger, something tackeled the hunter aside as a shot rang out, shooting above the unicorn.

Flint looked up to see one of the titan that dropped down into the room, standing above him, pointing his gun at his face, scowling, he shade stepped away from the Titan before looking down at his infected golden gun, still in his hand, remembering that it still has two more shots.

"What is the point of join the fallen? And what do you mean by _'Improved?_ " Dusk demanded

"Something you don't understand..." He growled, lifting the handcannon at the titan, who jumped to cover just in time as the two remaining golden shot gun either missing or landed on his cover "With this new power, we can make everything better!"

Peeking out of the short cover, Dusk shot one shotgun slug at the hunter, hitting his chest plate "Something tell me that ' _Better_ ' is something that people won't agree to" Dusk replied

* * *

"We always thought that Siva could improve us-"

"That was until we fully realize what it's capable of!" Saladin said, blocking a attack from the hunter, who kicked her friend back before slashing sideways

"And waht if that is? It helps us become better!" Jolder replied before raising her weapon in the air "You'll join us in one way- or another!" Saladin looked at his former friend, not by her actions, but by the tone and voice she used, that was not her owns

"...Jolder"

Just before the infected titan could finish the last Iron lord, a blade connected from her to it before being shoved away from the fallen titan.

"You?!" Jolder shouted, staring the dark knight straight into his eyes

"Why put your back away from your friends?" Keksis asked in a stern voice, staring back at the Titan

"Something you _creature don't u **nderstand**_ " The last few sentences of Jolder's were dark and fused with another voice before she and the daedra charged at each other

* * *

Back to the middle of the room, the tall fallen, stood by as he watched the small dregs and vandal splicers get cut down by a small tiny pony, having enough, the fallen Archon pulled out a large weapon from his back, placing it on his shoulder, aiming it at Cloud before firing a large flaming rocket at him.

Cloud turned his attention toward the large fallen, but just before he could fully turn around, the same rocket blasted him up into the air before knocking to the back of the room.

The Fallen Archon jumped down from the platform he was standing on as he walked slowly toward the unconscious pony, with every steps being audible along side with the sound with the fighting going on around him.

Standing above him, the fallen Archon lifted his foot up in the air, preparing to step on the small creature. Before he can even put his foot down, a barrage of bullets hitted him on the side of his face and body. Turning at the direction of where the bullets were coming from. seeing a human in white and black armor, shooting at him

Firing one rocket blast at the human, he turned back to the small creature he was about to crush, only to find it gone

"God damn!" A mechanical voice shouted

The Fallen Archon looked to the right side to see a mechanical figure, dragging the pony toward cover, who quickly noticed the large fallen, looking at him "Ah crap"

The Archon roared, lifting the shoulder mounted weapon on his shoulder before aiming it at Jester and Cloud, who was on the simulacrum back as he ran away from the coming blasts before hiding behind a large cover, strong enough to stop a large blast from the weapon. Stopping for a monemt only to summon more minions to his side, along with Siva controlled Frames.

* * *

"What is there to understand?!" Dusk yelled, throwing a grenade near the Hunter as a line of fire made it way toward him

"I don't know what much better it is to have this!" Flint shouted, emerging from his cover as he started to shoot at the Titan's cover while walking slowly toward him while avoiding the wall of fire"We can reclaim what was ours with this!" He said, referring to the Siva and the lost city they had

"At what cost?!" Dusk demanded "Destroying everything?"

"Whatever the cost to reclaim what was ours!"

The Hunter halted as he heard an sudden sound of a hammer as Dusk jumped over his cover, fire surrounding him as he started to throw a hammer over the hunter, who dodged sideways "Not like this!" Dusk said

Just as Dusk was about to throw in another, a couple of plasma and bullet shot landed next to him, coming from a guardian and a group of fallen splicers, throwing a hammer as the group of fallen blew up with the guardian getting hurt but escaped his death

Keksis was either dodging or defecting the attacks coming from Jolder, her strikes becoming stronger with each hit. Her attacks being halted by being shove backward. "Something is wrong with you" Keksis said, pointing his sword forward toward the titan "This isn't the first time I seen someone with the voice like yours"

"And what make you say that?" Jolder replied, tilting her head sideways with a small crooked smile

"When you spoke about us not knowing something that you knows, there was something wrong with your voice, and the way you spoke about it" Keksis explained

"Maybe it how I talk"

"But this isn't you, Jolder" A voice replied, jumping between the Daedra and the infected Titan "I had know you though out our adventure and travel- and this isn't how you speak" Saladin said as he walked slowly toward Jolder

"And what do you know?"

"I know that she would take on a good challenge while joying a tougher enemy" Saladin said "She was alway keeping us on speed... And that she'll always bring joy in the dark hours" Saladin continued

"That is not-" Jolder started to fall onto her knees, gasping for air

"Jolder..?"

The fallen titan looked up, her eyes turned back into her normal colors "Saladin... help meee-" Jolder begged before being cutted off, screaming pain before being replaced by a more corrupted voice

Her voice turning into a laughter before charging toward the Iron lord and the dark knight

* * *

Cloud was slowly coming to as he slowly and weakly tried to get up "Where- wha... what happening?"

"Behind you!" A voice yelled, Cloud looked behind him to see a vandal standing behind him, preparing to stab the unicorn with two of it electric blades

WOAH!" Cloud cried out as he quickly backed away from the fallen. Lifting his handcannon toward the fallen, the only noises coming out were only clicking sounds

Cloud looked at his weapon before looking back up at the vandal, who was inches away from his face before getting pushed back by a purple force with Jester running in front of cloud

"Uh... Thank, I guess"

"Don't think this doesn't help our relationmship, I still hate you" Jester replied

"Yeah, me too" Cloud said sarcastic, reloading his handcannon as he shot two vandals "What happen while I was out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I talking about what happen after we saw that one guardian, and me getting... well, caught" Cloud replied

"Does he mean that he doesn't... remember?" Connor asked, appearing next to Jester and Cloud out of nowhere

"Remember what?" Cloud asked them

"Well..." Connor stopped, looking out of his cover to shoot incoming fallens and robots before ducking back down "After we found out that one of the, Iron lords" Connor said waving air quotes

"Turned evil, you just happen to kill a whole group of fallens in the room with your magic" He said, motioning his head toward one side of the room, where the charred surfaces remained burn

"Well shit" Cloud commented. The threes were staggered with a huge shake shook the ground, looking behind Connor, they were all staring at a-

"REAPER!" Jester shouted as the large robotic mech charged up its plasma cannons, only for it to get lifted up into the air, surrounded by a large blue aura as it flew across the room.

"Can you do anything else with that?" Connor pointed at Jester's Tractor cannon

"Well... no, not really" Jester said

"Damn it, give me that!" Connor said in annoyance, grabbing the weapon out of Jester arm, opening a small panel, pulling and connecting a few wires inside "Do you have any clear items or something?"

"Like what?" Jester asked, reloading his other weapon

"Something clear like glass or something!"

Connor peeked out of cover, looking at Dusk "Hey DUSK!"

 _"A Bit busy at the moment!"_ Dusk shouted back over his comms

"Have any glass?"

 _"What- Crap!"_

Across the room, Connor watched the guardian taking cover from a couple of bullets, some made of lead and other made of plasma "Arc, go check what Connor want" Dusk said, loading in two shotgun shells

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me" Dusk replied one last time before emerging out of his cover, killing two fallens before punching another, Arc disappeared into a blue light before appearing next to Connor

"Connor, what you need?" Arc asked

"Check if you can make this shoot laser or something" Connor said

"Hey, I can repair and mod things- But I don't have the right components" Arc said

Right after Arc finished his sentence, a frame landed next to him, two bullet marks on its outer shell

"Well, that was a convenient" Arc said as Connor begin pulling parts out of the robotic frame

Meanwhile the Splicer Archon was loading in another round of its ammunation into his weapon. Looking back at the cover where that small creature and his mechanic friend went into, he was staring at the same human, covered in white armored, holding a strange weapon, aiming at him before a large purple beam was shot at him, knocking him on his feet.

A loud Thump shook the ground, with a large burned scar visible on the Archon's chest. The tractor cannon, now shooting a large beam, continued firing as it went everywhere. Some of the fallens, the infected guardians, Dusk, and the others quickly tried to dodge the laser, with some being not so luckily. The beam finally touched a door at the end of the room, touching and destroying something as almost everything infected with Siva cried out in pain

The Fallen Splicer fell onto the floor, some holding their heads while others looking at the ground beofre passing out, with some of their auras leaving their bodies

The Infected and Corrupted guardians yelled in pain, holding their head as they moved around

The Siva controlled frames and robots sparked electrically before falling down, deactivated

And Jolder, she screamed the most, holding her head as she curled up into a ball on the room

The whole room flashed red for a few moment before turning back to normal.

The Fallen Archon retreated into the room behind the door as its shutted closed

* * *

Dusk, Connor, Cloud, and Jester went over to Keksis and lord Saladin, who was crouching over Jolder

Dusk stepped forward, only to be stopped by Keksis, moving his arm across Dusk's chest, blocking him and the other from going further

Saladin lifted Jolder up, leaving her in a sitting position, slowly moving her head up toward Saladin face

"After all this time, your still breathing, old man" Jolder said weakly, smiling a bit

Saladin chuckled "And your still have that iron heart in you" He said before frowning "What happen to you? I saw you and the others died"

"Siva... it changed us" She said "When the door closed, Siva surrounded us, shielding us from the blast... the other who didn't got caught- didn't make it" Jolder slowly tried to get up before falling back down, only to be caught by Saladin, with Dusk and Keksis help

"They changed us, converting us into... things" She said "The others, Gheleon, Silimar, Felwinter... They... I was the only one"

"Not anymore" Keksis said, helping Saladin lift her up onto her feet

"And here I thought... that only we- can be guardians" Jolder said, looking at Keksis and Cloud

"Well, he's a guardian" Arc said, looking at Cloud "Keksis is just... him"

"That Archon, he in there" Jolder said, pointing at the door that the Archon went though "He...and Siva, you have to end it now"

"What about you?" Connor asked with concern

"I... I'll be-" Before she can finish her words, she slightly fell down

"She's strong, she'll make it" Saladin said

"What about them?" Jester asked, looking at the few standing Guardians behind them, some dizzy, while other having no ideas what happened

"Shino, get some guardian down here. Get them out of here" Saladin said

"Already on it"

"Guardian" Saladin said, looking at Dusk

"Finish this"

"We will" Dusk said

* * *

 **And the final boss is ahead of them**

 **Damn this was long, I was planning to have Jolder use the Valkyrie instead of the sword... buuut, I rather leave that on Mars.**

 **For the Siva enemies, like the frame and the guardians, just imagine them being covered in Siva or wearing raid armor (but more Siva infected). There IS one art work that I saw (CrazyAsian1- NOT ME, just some person who made it) on Deviant-Art, with three guardian being infected with Siva, just pointing out where i got the siva-guardian thing... (But just use your imagination if you want)  
**


	31. Chapter 31: The Archon's Fall

Chapter 31

* * *

Dusk and the others stood outside of the lock door, with Arc hacking into the controls nearby

"Does it take this long?" Jester asked impatiently

"The network on these are difficult" Arc replied "Other networks are easier, but this?"

As the taken ghost was working on the door, Jester felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see Connor, holding the tractor cannon that he borrowed from him, and modded.

"Can it even shoot?" Jester asked, looking at one side of the room, aiming at the wall. But just before he can even shoot, Connor placed his hand on top of the weapon, moving it down while looking at Jester in the eyes- or screen

"Not unless you want to blow us up" He said

"But can it shoot?" Jester asked again

"Please, don't blow us up" Arc and Cloud said at the same time

Once the doors opened, the group walked though them, entering a small hallway, with railing on the sides, stopping anyone dumb enough to fall down on the sides. The red and orange lights were shining down from the bottom parts of the walkways. As they walked down the path, they came across doors after doors before reaching a small room, with one last door

"Please tell me this is the last door!" Cloud whined

"Hopefully, what kind of jackass thought that putting a bunch of doors was a good idea?" Jester complained as Connor walked toward the diamond shape door

"Well, if it is the last door-"

Connor stopped his sentence as he was left looking at a large room, with a median size platform on the end of the room, with a large Siva core, part of it open, allowing wires to come out of it as it attached itself to the floor and the ceiling. There were a few object that were lifted off the ground, as if they were secret compartments for maintenance or soothing else.

"Well, this is roomy" Arc commented as they entered the large room

"I'll be warily of large area like this" Keksis said

"Why?" Arc asked

"Well, from experiences- whenever there a room as big as this-"

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"-There alway a boss fight" Cloud said, flopping his ears back as they all turned toward the back of the room, seeing the large fallen Archon, with two reaper mechs jumping down from the ceiling

"You got to be kidding me" Connor mumbled

"Any idea Dusk?" Arc asked

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, seeing how you're always giving out orders to us, I thought this would be the best time for it" Arc replied

"That explain why Tia call you commander, Dusk" Keksis added

"But that doesn't mean that-" Dusk sentence was cut out as a reaper landed next to them, knocking Cloud and Connor back while the others stood their ground.

The Reaper screeched loudly as it lifted one of its arms into the air before slamming it down, knocking the others back as well to Cloud and Connor. As they standed back up, several combat frames and fallens moved out into the room

"Alright then, You're with me then. Connor, take Cloud and take care of the fallens" Dusk said as Connor saluted him off before running toward cover.

"Ok now what?" He said, looking at the two reaper bots

"Aim on top of the reaper vent, their vulnerable there" Jester said as a barrage of plasma rockets landed near them.

"I think Keksis already got it" Arc said. Dusk and Jester looked over their cover to see what they were talking about. Looking at one of the reapers, they watched as the daedric knight ran up to one of the mech, his sword pointing downward as he jumped into the air.

Just before he could land a hit, the reaper grabbed him mid-air as it slammed the knight onto the ground before throwing him across the room

"Nevermind" Arc said in annoyance "Plan B anyone?"

"Just one" Jester said, loading something onto his wrist before aiming up into the ceiling. A hook shot out of Jester wrist, connecting a wire from the ceiling to him before moving him up into the air, landing on top of the reaper.

Attaching his hook onto the vent, he let the reaper thrashing around before pulling out a pistol, unloading all out his bullets into the robotic mech. Small explosions erupted from different part of the robot before blowing up into pieces as Jester hopped away to safely

Dusk was still busy on his reaper as he moved around it, loading in flesh magazine into his auto rifle while dodging at the same time from each leap the mech make, along with the constant firing of plasma rockets being shot at him.

Just as Dusk was reloading, the reaper grabbed him by the legs, lifting him up into the air as the claws on the other arm was spinning around like a working bender.

Before the mech can do anything, a blast of fire landed in the back of the robot, dropping the guardian head first onto the ground. Turning around, the mech was met by another fireball to the face, or metal head. Once the smoke cleared, a certain knight jumped onto the mech, grabbing the back of the head with one hand while wielding a sword with his other, slashing the head repeatedly before the reaper head started to fail, with Keksis grabbing the back of the head, pulling it back as it fell out of the main chassis, falling limp as it fell down.

"Now for the main event: The Archon himself" Arc said as Cloud and Connor both ran to the others.

The Splicer Archon, who was simply watching this whole time, laughed as he pulled a large Siva wire out, attaching it to his chest, only to yelled out in pain ,falling onto his knee as red electric currents ran though his body.

After a few moments, the fallen boss slowly got up, with different features on it body. The arm that was burned off by Cloud was now replaced by a red licorice like arm, along with any metal parts and flesh that was remained on his arm

One dark spike grew out of the fallen left back, pointing upward, with a swarm of Siva surrounding the spike and the head of the Splicer priest. The Scorch cannon that the Archon had was now attached onto it right shoulder. The blue natural eyes of the fallen were now glowing red, fill with hate and hunger. Any armor and cloaks remaining were converted into a darker color.

The Fallen Archon begin laughing as he spreaded out his arms as a swarm of Siva begin to move around the whole room before flying back around the fallen. The reaper that Keksis destroyed, begin the stand up as a swarm of Siva bots begin to put the broken and spare parts back, including the head.

"You got to be kidding me" Jester said

"You did told us that you know things about Siva back in you days" Arc said

"Well, this is different!" Jester manage to replied back before they all dodged a attack from the Siva-controlled reaper, the color of the rockets changed from blue to red

Jester, Cloud, and Keksis both went behind a cover as the reaper continued to shoot rockets at them. It only stopped when a couple of bullets landed on its back. Turning around, it arms still fixed on the cover it was firing on, the reaper glared at the two humans that was firing their weapons on them.

While it was glaring at them, a few swarm of nanobots flew out of reaper, flying straight toward the Dusk and Connor.

"Oh shit- Run!" Connor yelled as he and Dusk ran. Connor slowed down a bit, rolling a Arc grenade behind him as the nanobots fell to the ground as the grenade blew up, falling like raining droplets

As Cloud, and Jester watched the reaper turned it attention toward Dusk and Connor, Jester felt a tap on his metal shoulder, seeing Keksis once he turn to see who it was "Jester, do you still have that weapon that Connor gave you?" he asked

Jester took out the modified tractor cannon from his back, taking it out for Cloud and Keksis to look

There were a few colored wires that were taken out from the inside, hanging outside as it moved around the outer shell of the weapon. A few circuit were also hanging slightly out but now all the way. In front of the cannon, the flat cover was missing, with only a few rings inside of the hole.

"Well, that explain the laser thing" Cloud said as Jester begin to aim it toward the reaper

Keksis looked at Jester with a unimpressed look "Are you sure that is a good idea-"

Before Keksis could finish, a flash of light flickered inside of the cannon as a large purple beam went though the reaper, destroying it, with a clear, fleshly made hole though the body of the reaper as it fell back down to the clear marble ground.

After getting rid of the reaper, Jester moved the modded tractor cannon- or, the Laser cannon, toward the Splicer Archon. Just as he pulled the trigger, a small spark came from the inside, pulling it again, nothing happen

"Oh come on!" Jester shouted in anger as the fallen archon teleported to the middle of the room, lifting and slamming his foot onto the ground as a shockwave knocked everything away near him.

Ok, now what?" Cloud asked the others ask they begin to get back up from the shock wave, running toward a large cover in the room.

Connor looked at the Archon, lifting his weapon toward the fallen, shooting it, only for the bullets to get intercepted by red nanobots "Well, bullets are out of the question... Those nano-bots will just block our shots"

"But can they withstand, magic?" Keksis asked, showing them his palm, which had a burning fireball in his hand

"At least that one suggestion. Anyone else?" Arc asked

"Hey Jester, you remember what happen when you used the laser in the last room?" Cloud asked the simulacrum

"The horse is right-"

"HEY"

"Shut up, that your name for now" Jester shouted back before turning back toward the others, continuing his sentence "The Splicers- or what you call them now, something hurt them when that laser passed the door back then"

"And your point is?"

Jester looked over their cover, the Archon currently reloading his weapon. He looked past the Archon, seeing the black pyrimand, with the larege red wires coming out

"Well, I thinking that if we can destroy that thing over there" He said, pointing at the dark structure at the back of the room, pointing at it with this thumb "The Fallen over here will get affected as well"

"That... not a bad idea" Arc said

Before anyone could do anything, the cover the group were hiding behind suddenly lifted into the air, with the Archon underneath it as he tossed the large slab of cover across the room, destorying a few more cover as well

"Jester, take Connor with you" Dusk ordered "Cloud, Keksis, with me"

* * *

As Dusk, Keksis, and Cloud charged at the Archon. Jester and Connor managed to pass the Archon with out it noticing them.

"Good thing I still have these" Jester said to himself, taking out three olive round mines, giving one to Connor "Just put one over there"

As Connor went to the opposite side of where Jester is, he attached the mine on the outer shell of the Siva node, arming it before hearing a grunting scream

"Get off of ME!"

"Jester? What going on?" Connor asked as he rushed to the over side, only to be greeted by a single bullet, missing his head

Looking at where the bullet came from, his eyes widen at the site of Jester, who had whole arm and part of his mechanical body covered in SIVA. His infected arm was holding on to the pistol that almost killed Connor, but it was struggling with both Jester and SIVA itself

"I- Can't... Stop it!" Jester said,attempting to break loose of SIVA "Finish the job!"

Before Connor could even respond, another shot went off, landing on the surface of the node near the human. Two more shot rang out before the whole pistol was dropped as the infect Jester charged toward Connor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dusk and Cloud were firing their weapon at the Archon, with Keksis breaking though it defense using his fireballs

"Connor, Jester, how much longer?"

 _"Jester is down! Something is on him!"_ Connor replied over comms

Dusk looked over at where Connor and Jester are, only to see them fighting each others.

"What going on over there?" Dusk demanded, He looked back at the Archon, moving his arm across, sending the guardian firing across the room, sliding on the ground

 _"SIVA, or something got him!"_

"We can't hold on this long!" Dusk yelled as his ghost healed his wounds

"Damn it" Connor looked up, narrowly dodging a punch from Jester

"You have to s-s-shoot me!" Jester pleaded, his voice glitching "I-ut the o-only way!"

Connor stared at Jester, with the rifle in his hands, hesitating between shooting him or not. He already lost Fisher back on the commonwealth, but if he let him live, that would mean the death of more.

"Fuuck... I'm sorry" Connor finally said, shooting Jester at the head as the white boxed head flew out of the infected metal body. Connor walked over to his friend body, grabbing the detonator from Jester's body

Just as he was about to pull away, a metal hand suddenly grabbed Connor by the arm, yanking it forward as it moved closer to Connor, grabbing him by the throat, attempting to choke him to death

Connor made a final ditch effort by grabbing a pistol on Jester's body, shooting the headless body until it stopped moving, finishing it by unloading the whole clip into the body.

He gasped for air before grabbing the detonator, moving away from the Siva core.

* * *

The Archon meanwhile, grabbed a piece of the destroyed cover that he pulled out of the ground, intenting to crush the three creature in front of him with one stone. Before he can bring it down, a huge explosion blasted one side of the room, destroying the Siva core. The fallen Archon suddenly felt weak as he fell onto the ground as the cover that was above him fell on top of him, crushing him

"Is it over?" Cloud asked, as the dust settled with everything calmed

It would have seem" Keksis replied as Cloud fell back onto the floor, taking out a deep breath before sighing loudly

"Keksis... you remember when I told you I wanted to go adventuring again" Cloud said "Well, I think I changed my mind about it. This adventure was a bit too much for me"

"Did he really said that?" Arc whispered to Keksis

"Yes... but back then-" Keksis trailed off upon seeing a person walking toward them. Connor walked over to the group, the pistol still in hand, along with the detonator

"Where is our mechanical friend?" Keksis asked, not seeing him with Connor

Connor looked up at the three, with Dusk the only one knowing what happened

"I... He...-"

 _"Oh what the Fuck happen?!"_

The group turned their head toward the direction of the voice. Dusk and Connor looked at each other before walking over to the voice

 _"Oh, I... I can't feel anything... What is HAPPENING!"_ the voice cried

"Is that... Jester?" Arc asked

 _"Who said that?"_ The voice of Jester asked

Connor moved past some fallen rubble, lifting one metal beam. Dusk and Arc watched as he grabbed something off the ground

 _"Connor? what is happening- did we won?"_ the voice asked

A laugh could be heard as everyone turned toward Cloud

"Who laughing? What happening"

 _"I- uhh... how do we say this?"_ Connor said to himself, looking at the three in front of him

"What going on?"

"He's missing a body" Keksis responded blankly

"Wait, WHAT!"

Connor was holding the head- or the working metal head of Jester, the neck of the simulacrum having wires hanging out of it

"I thought I killed you" Connor said

"Well, you did a terrible job at it" Jester said "So what happened?"

"Well, you were only gone for a little bit, you guys just destroyed the Siva core..."

"Just... We only have one job left"

* * *

The Fallen Archon, trying to crawl out of the large debris on top of him, looked up, seeing a group of four in front of him, with one holding a head of some sort.

"So... now what?"

"You just kill him" Jester replied

"Is it really?" Arc replied "We can't do that"

"Why not?" he asked

"We'll not murders" The ghost replied

"We can't just leave him here" Dusk said

"And what do you suggest?"

"Just finish him Dusk" Keksis said coldly

"WHAT!" Dusk and Arc shouted

"It's clear that you can't let him live, he met to destroy us and hurt others if he goes...this is the only way" Keksis replied

"Can't we just lock him up?" Cloud suggested "He's harmless now..."

"I'm with Cloud, we can either call the vanguard or maybe call the reef to lock him up" Arc replied

"If you're planning to imprison him. There is another way" Keksis said, still looking at the fallen before looking at the guardian "It's your call, Dusk"

The guardian looked at the defeated fallen splicer in front of him, who looked back at him, giving him the death stare. He knew that killing him now would just make him and the others look like murders... but he just can't simply let him go.

"Keksis, you said there is another way to lock him up?" Dusk asked

"By using a crystal, locking him and his soul" He replied

"You mean like Daganth?" Arc said

"Yes... But unlike in my world- or how we did it on Daganth. We can trap body him and his soul together"

The Archon let his head slowly go down upon hearing those words. The taken ghost looked back at his guardian as the daedric knight walked over to the Archon, performing a spell

"So, where to, Guardian?"

* * *

 **Some Wolf Among Us references there (with the Archon being the crooked man)**

 **Well, you thought jester was going to die?! Nah, I'll need to be more dramatic if I plan to do so, him or someone else**


	32. Chapter 32: Recovery

Chapter 32

 **So this and the last few chapters were kind of... rushed, mostly because I wanted to get this done for some reason, but we both know how it is**

* * *

The sound of beeping was the only thing being heard in the room as a guardian slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few time before seeing a empty white room.

A hospital room- of course

She wondered what happened after King watch. remembering chasing a large creature of some sort before being knock out

The guardian looked toward her right, seeing some medical equipment and a tube hook up to her arm

"Lily?" A soft static voice called out

The guardian quickly turned toward her left, seeing a yellow ghost, who was a bit close to the ground of the small desk next to her

"Velvet? Wha- what happen?" Lily asked, lifting her free arm up, rubbing her head

"Well, after we chased the snatcher-"

"Snatcher?" Lilly said, confused

"One of Dusk's friends call them that" Velvet quickly said "Anyway, after the 'Snatcher' knocked you out, they took you and Nathan's ghost away. After a while, we found you in a... well, it look like you were the world first guardian fish" Velvet joked

"Haha, very funny" Lily said

A knock came from the door as Velvet told them to enter, as three guardian walked into the room

"Hey, look who finally up" Nate said as he walked to the corner of the room

"Mhm, I heard your ghost was taken" Lily said

"He was!" Nathan shouted as Liara laughed softly before calming down

"Ikora and a few other guardians are looking into him right now." Liara said "And they're think about checking on you in the future"

"About what?" she asked

"Well, when me and Dusk- and his friends, found you, you were... well"

"Infected with Siva?" Cloud suddenly said, having to suddenly appear next to the bed as everyone screamed

"How did he get in here?!" Nathan shouted

Another knock on the door was heard before being opened by Connor, who was back into his brown duster- minus the helmet and mask "There he is!"

Connor grabbed Cloud by the neck before walking out, with Keksis being in the doorway

"How did he get in?" Keksis asked as the two walked away with Cloud with their quick chat being distant as they walked away

"Well... that was something" Arc said

"What does he mean by, 'Infected with Siva?" Lily asked

No-one talked for a while, Dusk was looking away, Nathan was rubbing the back of his neck, and Liara placed her hand on her forehead before Dusk spoke up

"You may, want to look at your arm" He said as the hunter slowly looked at the bottom side of her arm

"What about it?" She asked, leaving Dusk and the others looking blankly

"You don't see it?" Liara said

"See what?"

"Look closely" Velvet said

Lily looked a bit closer at her arm before backing away, seeing the brightly red color veins in her arms with small bits moving across. The Hunter almost jumped out of her bed, if not for the other guardians intervention

"Calm down!" Dusk said in a stern voice

"Calm down, Haha- What do you mean?! That I'm infect with this!"

"At least you not killing us" Arc said

"Liara, I'll let you and Nathan sort this out, I'm going to check on the others" Dusk said as he walked out of the room

* * *

As the titan left the room, Arc flew next to him "Are you really going to check on the others?" He asked

"Yeah... but mostly because I didn't wanted to be in their when the fight begin" Dusk chuckled with Arc groaning in annoyance

"Hey, look who finally here" The remnants of Jester head said, who was lying on the soft side of a chair

"So Dusk..." Cloud said "When the baby due?" he smiled in laughter as Connor face was twisted and Keksis slapping the back of Cloud's head

"I have to give it to him, that was funny" Jester chuckled with Keksis talked after

"To be fair Dusk... You did show a large amount of affection to your friend lily"

Dusk stammered in his word before taking in a deep breath "I only see her as a friend, that is all"

"What about Liara?" Cloud asked

"Ok you know what!" Dusk shouted

"You should stop yelling in a hospital like a bunch of kids" A exo voice said

"Shino?" Arc said, seeing the exo hunter standing in an doorway

"You four come with me, the vanguard want to talk to you four" Shino said

* * *

Back at the Tower

"Why do you guys like high places?" Connor asked, holding Jester in his hands

"That right!" Arc exclaimed "You never been to the tower before, beside Cloud and Keksis here"

"What does the vanguard want with us?"" Dusk asked

"I'm just the messenger, whatever they want to talk about, there in there" Shino said, standing in front of the twin large doors, opening them, with the two vanguard, minus the warlock, were in the middle of the room.

"Guardians, we have been meaning to talk to you" The titan vanguard said as the four walked down the small step to the round table

"About what?" Dusk asked

"It about those guardians and the fallen you saw back there" Cayde-6 said "But you are... you, right? Not infected with the, red stuff or anything? Right?"

"The guardian that you fought, they are recovering, but due to the interference of SIVA, I never thought that they and the fallen would work together... But with the help of you four-"

"Make it five" Jester said

"What was that?" Cayde asked looking around before Connor tossed Jester's head onto the table edge

"You could have place me down" Jester said, annoyed

"And where the fun in that?"

"Is he always like that?" Cayde said, pointing at the head

"The personality or the looks?" Connor asked him

Zavala cleared his throat, getting the attention of the group of guardians- and Non-guardian in the room

"Beside of the guardians that were infected, what happened to the Fallen Archon and the, Siva?" He asked

"Well, the only thing left of it are just burning shards on the ground" Cloud said

"And what of the Splicer Archon?" He said, asking the second question

"That the thing..." Arc said, slowly looking at Keksis, who took out a small hand held dark but emitting red light crystal from his back, placing it on the table

"The Fallen Priest that trouble you, is trap inside this crystal" He said

"I bet Eris could do these stuffs" Cayde interrupted, but the knight continued

"If you wish to keep him imprison, leave him be- or give him to the, so call Reef, Dusk had mention" Keksis finished

"I'll consider calling the reef, but I doubt that Saladin would be happy about it if we do" Zavala said

The two pair of door behind the group opened, as a colored warlock in gray and purple robes walked in "Zavala, I have those report to give out" She said as she handed a datapad to the Titan vanguard

"Reports of the infected guardians that came in earlier... although-"

"Although what?"

"One of the guardians went missing shortly after arriving"

Everyone looked at each other until one spoked

"You think they took a ship?" Cayde asked

"It's possible, but Amanda would have find out" Zavala said "But we'll have to thank you, for saving those guardians"

"Is this the part where we get our rewards?" Cloud said, ending with a small chuckle

 _"Knew it"_ Cayde said under his breath before talking normally "So what ARE you two going to give them?"

"If you haven't heard Cayde. We gave them our thanks" Ikora said

"Well, you might reconsider that" Shino said, having to be at the door, hearing the whole conversation "Saladin want to talk to you guys after your done here"

"UGHHH" Cloud groaned "Can't we just stay in one place?"

"He can always take my place" Cayde suggested

Zavala and Ikora glared at the Exo hunter, who had a worry look "Come on! You know I _need_ this!"

"Zavala and I knows that you would just get into troubles if we let you out" Ikora said

* * *

Iron Temple

After leaving the Tower, staying for a while to listen to Cayde whining and the vanguards reasons for him staying in the towers, the wolves- and Shino both entered the temple of the Iron lords

Finding themselves within the temple walls, they quickly noticed the two iron lords in the end of the room.

"I guess our guests has arrived" Jolder said as the Dusk's group walked toward them

"It would have seem. Guardian, I- We, the Iron lords- are grateful for your help. for destroying SIVA when it had rose up from the ground once again, and for bringing back one of the fallen Iron lord back" Saladin said

"Not only that" He said, walking up to Dusk "You shown great courage and leadership when you entered the heart of the fallen stronghold. I have gave another guardian their rights of Iron lord, but I believe, that your time have come" He said, giving the guardian an wrapped item.

The Guardian un-wrapped it, revealing a gray colored blade in his hands. The small light brown fur surrounded part of the hilt and the symbol of the Iron lord engraved into the bottom of the blade

"You are now the new generation of Iron Lords" Saladin announced

"Hey Keksis" Connor whispered, poking the knight with his shoulder "Look like you're not the only Knight anymore huh?" He said

The Daedra knight could only groan in annoyance as the three guardians finished

"So Keksis"

The knight looked down at the white unicorn

"Now what?"

* * *

The room went silence as the banging of the gavel echoed in the room

"The Count is now in session"

* * *

 **Wow... that fast huh?**

 **Well, it was going to happen sooner or later(the whole judge and court part). Maybe when I have time, I'll changes a few things in the other chapters (Minor things- nothing important)  
**

 **Ahhh- I enjoy writing the Hospital scene, it was fun(ny... with Lily panicking- and Cayde whining- RIP old friend)  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Judgement Time

Chapter 33

* * *

The whole court was silence as Cloud sat in the middle of the room, with a few different ponies and creatures on the sides, or behind him, both sitting down. The room was mostly empty, but it still had people in there

 _"You just have to open your mouth, uh?"_ Cloud thought to himself. After a while at the Iron temple, Dusk decided to go back to the Tower to check on his teammates, only for a few member of the Royal guard- AND Blaze Blossom herself to be there.

After returning to Canterlot, Keksis explained the events that took place, from the Tower- to the destruction of SIVA, and even exposing Cloud as Arctic Night. Blaze and the Royal Sister were shock to hear this. There was some problems, but the court was eventually continued to the crimes that the smuggler and the former Guard had done- including the past crimes

Blaze, Dusk, and a couple of others friends that Arctic had known were also there, behind him as they watch the court goes on. Some of his friends in the royal guards were also there, but were just simply guarding, while listening to the Court and crimes that Cloud- or Arctic had done

The Royal sisters were too busy to be in court, having to solve a problem with a few important things. So Keksis was there in their places

The Gravel banging against the table caught the attention of the whole court as the judge held up a piece of parchment, reading out the list off the list Cloud's Crimes, beginning the judgement of the Famous Smuggler

"Arctic Night - also known as Captain Cloud Spark of the Royal Guard" The judge said

"You are charged with Theft, Assault including the one on Princess Celestia, Smuggling Illegal goods, accuse of using dark magic, impersonating as a guard, impersonating as a officer of the Royal guard as Prince Shining Armor-"

"Oh that was a good one" Cloud chuckled to himself as the Judge continued

"-Looting, Kidnapping-"

"H-how am I suppose to know that mare was the daughter?!"

The next words said by the officer gave the stallion the chill and disbelief in his mind

"And Murder-"

"Wait WHAT!" He shouted, with the gavel being slamming down from the Judge

"Mr. Night, should I place a muzzle on your mouth? If you should continue interrupting"

"But I never killed anyone!" He replied

"How do you plea?"

"Not guilty... most of them" Cloud mumbled the last parts

"Very well... Are you guilty or not, in kidnapped a young mare during your time as a smuggler?"

"Not guilty" Cloud replied

"Explain"

"Well first off, I never knew she was the daughter- and she just happen to be near us"

"But do you have evidence?"

"Well, no... but we never kidnap anypony"

A couple of chatter were on the sideline before the Judge cleared his throat before speaking again, reading the next set of question

"Have you, or have you not, committed murder?"

" I never killed anypony" Arctic said, denying any innocent kills that he had done on anypony

The judge looked down at the paper "hmm, but on this paper- it clearly say that you had murdered a high royalty who goes by the name, Wild Ace" The Judge looked up from the paper "Any the evidence founded all pointed toward you... So, have you or have you not, murdered Wild Ace"

Cloud remained silence, his head down before looking up, glaring at the judge before talking in a cold, and heartless tone "That mother-bucker had it coming"

A set of gasps and from the spectators, with quick chatters coming from them after, only to be stop by the gravel banging.

"Mr. Arctic Night, Explain" the judge said calmly

"That, Wild Ace? Me and my crews found out that he ran a traffic and drug ring, it was only after he kidnapped one of ours, did we found out" Cloud said, still talking in his heartless and dark tone before finishing "The world was better without him"

"You are clearly charged for many crimes in your past, even to this day..." He said "But your actions are noticed by us and many others, by helping and protecting Canterlot and even us from danger... But due your high amount of history, and Crime committed, including First degree murder" The judge stopped before looking at the white unicorn with a stern look

"You are hereby sentenced to... death"

The whole room went silence, with the only sound being gasps and shock from the crowd, mainly from Blaze, who was more shock at the punishment. Cloud... his whole world just dropped, his expression had just dropped down past a frown before two guards walked up to him

"Your execution will start tomorrow at noon. Court adjourn" With one last gravel to the ground, the whole room went from quiet to quick loud chatter as Cloud was escorted out of the room

* * *

Celestia sighed as she walked around somewhere in the hall of Canterlot castle. She just heard about Cloud fate. She could change the fate of Arctic- or Cloud, whatever name he use these days. But she just couldn't simply change it that easy, that would just make her a monarch.

"Your highness" Celestia turned her head around to see Dusk and Blaze behind her, she sighed deeply before turning around fully to face him

"Commander, I-"

"Just stop, just the Commander thing- but why... but sent him to Death?!" Dusk demanded

"I was not the one to decide his fate" She said

"But why can't you change his sentence?" Blaze cried "Can't you change it to- something?"

"You think I wanted this? I would have change the punishment myself... but-" Celestia went silence before speaking again "You can't change the rules, even if you wanted to" She said sorrowfully

"Then why can't you?!" Dusk demanded

"It because! I can't afford to become a Monarch. If I change a pony fate from their path, that would be unfair, even if that pony is a murder" Celestia closed her eyes, sighing deeply before opening them again "I'm sorry, but this is how it have to be" She finally said as she begin to walk away, sadly

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUN!**

 **Getting Dramatic!? Well, you be surprise for the next chapter (Pulling a POTC in the next *cough cough*) There were a few thing- or paths that I can do when I make the next part, or chapter. I was hoping to end all of this in one chapter, buuut, I couldn't find the means to do so (Or something in that categories)  
**

 **I did plan to make a second murder that Cloud did, but, I decide not to since it would too much for me to do.  
**


	34. Chapter 34: Fate Changes

Chapter 34

* * *

Cloud stood on the wooden surface of the stand, where the noose was hanging a few inches away from him. In front of him was the crowd gathering around, awaiting for the hanging of Arctic Night

As the Officer listed off his crimes he has done, which were just the same as the one that they read in court, Arctic stared off in the crowd, seeing a few familiar, and a new faces.

On the side of where Arctic stood, on one of the towers looking over the area, were the two Solar and Lunar Princesses, along with a hand- or hoof-full of guards and Keksis.

Just as Arctic was about to be placed onto the noose, Dusk walked up to the solar princess, being stop by two guards before Celestia allow him to come forward

"Dusk, If this is about your friend execution, I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it right now... But I find it unacceptable for Justice to execute your friend"

"Is that the Judge name?" Arc whispered to Dusk before looking at Celestia

"Well, no but thank for not calling me commander anymore" Dusk said "I'm here to say sorry"

Celestia lifted a brow "Oh, sorry about what?"

"Well, it not for what happen yesterday" Dusk said, glancing at Arctic from a distance "But it about what we're about to do"

Keksis un-folded his arms as if he caught the wind of what he's was talking about "What do you mean?" He demanded

"Hey Keksis" Keksis looked at the small ghost beside the Guardian "No hard feeling, right?"

* * *

Just as the executioner grabbed onto lever, Someone was pushing his way through the small crowds, pulling out a rifle at the last second, shooting a at least four shots at the rope above Arctic, as the blue colored unicorn fell toward the ground, grunting the word "Ow" on impact

"HALT!"

The figure turned around as the cluster of crowds started to make way for the coming Guards "Too late to turn back now" He said under his breath as he quickly went under the stage, dragging Arctic to the open

"Connor?" Arctic said in surprise

"By your six" A voice called out as Connor quickly ducked from incoming magic beams

"Who's that?" Cloud asked as they ran toward the edge of the where the city limit are... which was the cliff

"Who the one who have no body" The voice said

"Oh right... Jester" Cloud said un-impress as they were almost to the edge of the city "Ok so what the plan?"

"Not getting surrounded by ponies- that are ARMED!" Jester shouted as he continued to bounce from Connor belt

The two came to a full stop as a group of guard appeared in front of them, pointing their spears toward them, and the magic glowing on their horns

"About that..."

Just before Cloud and Connor could be blasted by the magical beams and lasers, Dusk jumped in above the two, placing a dome around them as the magic bounced off the purple shield.

"Dusk?" Cloud said in confusion as the taken ghost appeared

"You should know we took a risk to save you" Arc said as Dusk pulled out a grenade from his chestplate

"Wait- Dusk! Don't hurt them, some of them are my friends" Cloud pleaded

"For some friends, there pretty eager to kill you" Jester said

Dusk looked at Cloud, the grenade still in his hand "You worry too much" He replied as he tossed the grenade though the shield and toward the wall of guards

The Royal guards either shield themselves or jumped to the ground a few meters before the grenade exploded, but not hurting any of the guards. At least one or two of the Royal guards tried to use their horns, only for nothing to happen

"What did you do?" Cloud asked, seeing the magic users guards, trying to use their magics

"Suppressor grenades, it only disable their magic for a while" Dusk replied as they ran pass them, until a squad of pegasus flew down from above, holding spears as they marched forward toward them "Well, for them at least"

"Here goes nothing" Dusk mumbled as the three charged forward, hoping to get pass them. Connor was kicking or punching the guards in the face, before shoving them aside. Dusk was breaking the wooden poles of the spears before proceeding to knock the guards to the ground. Cloud was using his magic to either move or shove the guards to the side.

"Dusk!" Connor shouted, tossing a rope to the guardian, as the two moved forward, the rope in a straight line as it moved toward a line of guards, moving them back before tying them around a pole. Just as they were done tying up the group of guards. Dusk, Connor, and Cloud quickly found themselves surrounded with countless number of guards, with different set of spears pointing at them

"So, guys... is this the part of the plan?" Cloud said with a weary laugh

A officer came up to the three, along with the judge from the court, who looked at the two humans "You should be ashamed of yourselves" He said

"You have a title of defenders of Canterlot, but you ruin it by protecting this... Criminal" Justice said in disgust

"What do you have against Cloud?" Arc demanded, wanting a answer

"It doesn't matter what reason I have. But what matte is that-" Justice stopped once he notice a dark shadow forming onto the ground, with Keksis appearing between the two

Cloud and the two human ready themselves as some of the guards moved forward, only to be stopped by a single arm

"Knight, arrest them" Justice ordered

"No"

"What?"

Keksis turned his head toward the gray colored unicorn, slowly walking backward into his team as Justice expression turned from confusion into anger "You want to help these threes, instead of arresting them!?"

"Cloud's actions were justify, and he has helped many. Killing him is not the best course of action" Keksis explained

"He's right Justice" A voice said behind him as Celestia and Luna came walking toward him, along with Blaze.

"Arctic Night may have did some wrong doing in the past. And even to murdering Wild Ace. But to this day, he had chosen to remain royal to Equestria, helping those in needs. Killing him is not the right way" She said "Perhaps we need a new judge"

Justice was shock as his mouth was dropped down to the ground, stuttering "B-but, you can do that!"

"I just did" Celestia whispered, with Arctic shouting " _OHHHHH_ " in the background. As the solar princess sent the, former Judge away. Celestia walked toward the team. "'I'm please to find you all alright"

"Alright is something I wouldn't say" Jester said, before Connor decided to lift him up, facing toward the two princesses

"So, what happen now- since I'm not on death row anymore" Cloud asked

"You will forgiven for your past crimes" Celestia said as Cloud sighed in relief, with Blaze hugging him afterward "However, you will still face time in Canterlot dungeon"

"Why?" Cloud whined

"Hey, it could be worse" Blaze said

Cloud flopped his ears backward before looking sideway. His eyes widen as he spotted something not so far from the railing, before going under "Starbolt?" he said under his breath

"What?" Blaze said

Cloud looked at her before looking at his team and the princesses, clearing his throat before smiling. Cloud looked at Blaze, looking her in her eyes "Blaze"

"Yes?" Blaze said, before being hugged by the white stallion

"I- well... know that you be my special somepony" He said, as the blue pegasus embraced him

"I know... always" She said before they two embraced in a kiss

"Good thing I don't have a stomach" Jester mumbled, before getting hit by the side of his head

As Cloud and Blaze broke the kiss, Cloud backed away from the group walking backward "Well, this is nice and all... But!" He said, moving closer to the edge "I will not be spending my time in Canterlot anytime soon"

Dusk, Connor, and everyone else beside the guard stood in their spot as the guard moved closer to Cloud as he was already close to the edge "But there is one important thing you forgotten" He said as he was already one the ledge, standing on his hind legs, one of his hooves on the pole connected to the ledge. His friends and Blazes became more concern as he was already close to falling

"You will always remember this day that you almost caught, Captain, Cloud NIGHT!" He shouted as he fell backward. Everyone panicked as they ran to the railing, looking over it before their sight slowly moved up as a large brown and orange object rose from the bottom, with Cloud on top of it, waving before moving inside as the ship slowly turned around, the two round blue engines in their faces before blasting off.

"Talk about a exits" Connor commented as they all watched the ship fly off

"Yours order your highness?" A guard asked

Celestia looked down at the guard before looking back at the direction where the ship flew off to "Perhaps, it's best to let him go" she said as the guard nodded, walking away, along with the rest of the guards

"Cloud night... huh"

"What is it Arc?" Dusk asked

"hm, Oh. it nothing, but Cloud Night... it a good change, for his name at least" Arc said

"Dusk... Connor" Celestia called "You should be glad that your friend with Cloud, know this, that you are still welcome here anytime you like" She said

Arc and Dusk looked at each other, smiling, with Connor doing so as well, placing Jester on the flat stone railing, overlooking the scenery

While the four were enjoying them self, Celestia called Keksis over to her, alongside with Luna

"Keksis, did you have a good time on your travels?" Celestia asked

"Why do you ask?" He said

"It seem you enjoy their company, as friends" She replied "Or is Luna too much for you?"

Luna was taken back at this comment before looking away, blushing heavily

Keksis looked away before speaking "Maybe, but there IS one thing I like to talk to you about"

"Oh, and what that?"

"Back than, you said you wanted Cloud to be brought in, what for?" He asked

"Do you know of King Sombra?" She asked, before Keksis could ask why, she continued "He was interested with shadow magic, by so much... he was being corrupted from it"

"Yes, it was an... hard time back then" Luna commented

"I only ask for Cloud to be brought in so he cannot be able to be a danger to everypony" Celestia explained

"Tia, From what I learned, Cloud have no history with learning magic" Keksis replied "I believe that... something else is inside him"

* * *

Back in the Spitfire

The doors to the cockpit opened as Cloud walked inside, seeing at least a few creatures working on flying, with a gray bat pony running up to him, hugging him... before pushing him to a wall with er hooves

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Angel yelled as some of the crew laughed

"Do what? The jumping or the part where I was almost hung?" Cloud said sarcastically

"You know what I mean!" Angel snapped back

"What happen to you two?" A voice asked as a pegasus with a mustard colored coat and orange mane walked inside the cockpit "You two were like two peas in a pod... beside the third one"

"Starbolt!" Cloud shouted cheerfully, running up to the stallion, who was a few inches taller than him "I thought I saw you"

Starbolt chuckled "eh, And I thought Angel was the cheerful one"

"Where were you this whole time?" Cloud asked

"Well, I was at ponyville for some time, after you and the crew were off on a mission... and the aftermath" He said, remembering what their hippogriff friend said on what happened "I stayed in ponyville for a while before noticing the tabloid about... well you" He said before feeling an hoof- or should I say... claw, on his shoulder

"We were about to go to Canterlot, until angel here stopped us" Starbolt turned around, seeing hippogriff with yellow feathers and purple mane. Her yellow and orange claws on his back "She always have a plan you know"

"Unlike Arctic here, Star" Angel said. Star was her nickname, but the hippogriff full name was Starry wing a close family friend to Cloud and Angel.

"Captain! Cloud night" Cloud corrected her, moving his shoulder around the batpony neck

"We heard" They all said in annoyance

-END-

* * *

 **It is done...**

 **Now I can do my other things! ...which are the two stories which were on _Hiatus_ , for a Very _LONG_ Time!.**

 **If I ever plan to make a sequel, (which I will... in the future... maybe) It's be a bit off... planet**


End file.
